Bits and Pieces: Scrapbook of LOve
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: He was a soccer prodigy.She was childish and yet,in the end they found each other...because the other was always right there.KukaixYaya drabbles
1. Trombones & Guardian Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara because if I just happened to there would be NO signs of any KukaiAmu because I hate it and because KukaiYaya make such a better pair!**

_I hope you enjoy this cute little story I have conducted about the friendship between Kukai and Yaya._

_Summary: Learning to play the trombone might prove to be the most difficult thing Kukai has ever done but with a little practice from his closest Guardian friend he might just get it._

**b l o w i n g **roughly into the mouthpiece of the large instrument before him, Kukai's face began to turn blue as his lungs began to burn and the only noise emitted was that of a large and very disturbing fart. Tadase looked up from his writing and graced the soccer player with a soft smile. "Nice Souma." The words seemed to earn the attention of the other two members of the Guardians who all raised a questioning brow at the blond.

"That's not exactly what I'd call _nice_." Nadeshiko stated and Amu tried to stifle back her rising giggle while Kukai removed his lips from his instrument and leaned back in his seat releasing a deep sigh. "It's that bad huh?" He asked and they all nodded even usually sensitive Tadase. "Maybe a little more practice will do it," he offered and the two girls raised questioning brows at the blond. "Or a different instrument," snorting Amu burst into a round of laughter as she threw back her head and allowed her laughter to fill the music room.

Even the charas seemed to find the discussion amusing all except Kukai that was. Pouting slightly, he tightened his grip on his instrument and brought it up to his lips just as Nadeshiko stared around the room. "Where is Yaya? She's late." Kukai shrugged as Amu sat up straighter, "I think she had detention or something…I just know that she was really upset." Grinning, Kukai stared at all those gathered, "look at it this way…less noise." No one could argue against that as Kukai once again began to grace the music room with his terrible music.

Brows knitted together and a frown set on her face, Yaya stormed down the hall on her way to the music room to meet the others. Pink pack hanging off her arm and Pepe resting on top of her head, she turned the doorknob and stepped into the music room only to be graced with the loud noise of Kukai's _music._

"**I HATE MR. KIDO!"**

All occupants of the music room turned to look at a pouting ten year old. "What's the matter Yaya?" Nadeshiko asked trying hard to hide her laughter from the clearly distressed girl and the lack of musical talent Kukai was suddenly displaying. "I had detention for eating a lollipop in class…A LOLLIPOP!" Yaya shouted as she flailed her arms about, Tadase just stared at her while Kukai's expression became one of annoyance.

"Do you mind Yaya? **I'm **trying to **practice here!"**

Gaze settling on the soccer player, her eyes grew wide and her bottom lip began to quiver uncontrollably. "Kukai hates Yaya and thinks she's just a whiny little baby!" She cried as she dropped her pack onto the floor and started swiping at her large eyes. Releasing a deep sigh, Kukai pushed his trombone off his lap and stood up. Moving towards the crying girl he soon stood directly in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry Yaya…I'm sorry it's just that…I'm trying to practice playing the trombone."

"T –The trombone?"

The fourth grader repeated as she swiped at her eyes and looked up, gaze locking with Kukai's. "Why didn't you just say that? I can play the trombone." Everyone else's eyes widened at what the youngest team member had said before Tadase regarded her with a questioning look. "You can play the trombone Yuiki?" Bobbing her head in enthusiasm, Yaya wheeled around her best friend and moved towards the offensive instrument. Taking a seat in the warm seat, she picked up the instrument and clearing her throat began to blow into the mouth piece.

Playing like she was a professional, a sweet on tone sound emitted from the instrument and filled the entire room. Tadase smiled softly at the youngest member while both Nadeshiko and Amu rocked to and fro on their seats and the charas danced around. Kukai on the other hand, just stared at Yaya in a complete state of awe from where he stood by the door. The song drew to a close and Yaya pulled her lips off the mouthpiece just as applauds filled their ears. Looking up, she stared at her applauding friends, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"That was splendid!"

"Excellently done Yuiki!"

"Awesome…where did you learn to play?"

Rubbing her neck absently, her cheeks darkened and she smiled brightly, eyes closed. "Papa made me learn a few months before Tsubasa was born." She stated completely unaware of Kukai who was moving towards her, hands shoved deep into his blue plaid school trousers. "Yaya?" Looking up she stared at a faintly blushing sixth grader. "Yeah Kukai –kun?" Puffing out his bottom lip, he began to scuff his sneaker into the floor as he continued to avert the younger girl's gaze.

"What would you say about…teaching me to play the trombone."

Eyes widening, everyone in the room dared not to breathe as they listened to _the _great soccer player Kukai Souma ask for help from _the_ childish Yaya Yuiki. There was obviously a first time for everything. A sly broad grin broke out on Yaya's face as she leaned back in her seat and scratched her head. "WELL!" She said causing Kukai to look up and stare into her face with his green eyes big and alluring. "I'll help you get better but first…Kukai has to buy Yaya ice cream!" A large smile graced Yaya's face and after staring at her for a moment Kukai also grinned, "okay…I can do that." Eyes lighting up, she hopped to her feet and clapped her hands together.

"Well, let's get going Kukai! That ice cream isn't going to buy itself!"

With that, she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the door, only stopping to pick up her pack before they left. Today was going to be a very long day.

_FIN…_

_Well, that's it…I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm working on a brand new one shot and that will be posted up in no time._


	2. Fairs & Ferris Wheels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara sadly**

_Here's chapter 2 and remember these are all one shots that do not correspond with one another!!!!1_

_Summary: Town fairs can bring out the best in anyone. Kukai and Yaya just happen to find this out when their day's almost over._

**m i l l i o n s **of familiar faces zoomed on by as the Seiyo Academy Guardians walked around completely enthralled in the town's annual mini fair. Stalls were set up everywhere and others, both young and old tried their hand at the stall games. "What'll we do first Tadase?" Rima asked closing her pouch and staring at the blond beside her. Shrugging, Tadase's gaze landed on the House of Mirrors before he quickly averted his gaze up at the sky. "I say we find Yaya and Kairi first." He insisted and both Amu and Rima agreed.

"Hooray Yaya wins!"

Kairi just stared in disbelief at the small girl beside him as the stall owner handed her a huge teddy bear and she grinned broadly. This girl had already won the top prizes in over ten stall games and she showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. "There you go little Missy," Yaya offered the old jolly man a large grin before hoisting her newest prize onto her shoulder.

"Whoa…someone's being a real game champ today!"

At that, both eleven year olds turned their heads and instantly Yaya's eyes brightened. "Kukai!" She exclaimed letting her teddy hit the floor as she glomped the older boy. "Yaya's happy you're here!" She stated and Kukai chuckled before ruffling her hair playfully.

"Course I'm here…where are the others?"

"Probably looking for us…if Miss. Preppy over here hadn't insisted on us wasting our time on these useless games we would know."

Kairi stated as he picked up the fallen toy and placed it in his arms as best as he could with all the other wins for the day. Longing her tongue out at Kairi, she began to tug lightly on Kukai's arm, "Kukai…Yaya wants cotton candy!" She whined and Kairi rolled his eyes at his schoolmate's immaturity while Kukai nodded halfheartedly. "Uh…sure, Kairi do you mind?" He asked and the younger boy looked from the soccer player to the pouting girl latching onto him. "I'd hate you if you didn't." Instantly, Yaya's face lit up and she began to clap joyously, "c'mon Kukai!" She chimed as she began to pull him behind her leaving Kairi alone with all of her prizes.

"Look it's Kairi!"

Following Amu's finger, their eyes landed on Kiari who was currently sitting on a park bench, surrounded by plushed toys? "But where's Yaya? Weren't they supposed to be together?" Rima asked her glazed eyes searching for the energetic fifth grader. "Maybe she went to the bathroom…let's head on over." With that, all three moved towards their fellow Guardian and as they drew closer he looked up and stared at them. "Finally here huh?"

"Where's Yaya?" Rima asked looking down at the many plushies and Kairi pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "With Kukai getting cotton candy but that was nearly twenty minutes ago." He stated and Amu bit down on her lower lip, "well…that might take sometime." She said and everyone agreed. "Maybe I should call to see if they want us to wait on them." Rima said as she pulled out her phone from her pouch and dialed Yaya's number.

Yaya ignored the vibrating phone in her pink knit pouch as she laughed and walked alongside of Kukai. She had long since finished eating her cotton candy and was now munching her way through a box of crunchy popcorn. Gaze roaming over the many rides, her large eyes landed on the Pirate Ship and she stared up at it in awe, mouth agape.

Stopping in her tracks, she stared up at the ride. Taking notice that no one was longer beside him, Kukai looked back and stared at Yaya one brow raised. "what's up Yaya?" He asked as his gaze landed on the ride and he grinned broadly. "Wanna ride it?" He asked and her gaze fell on him as her eyes widened. "Can I?" She croaked and he nodded as he grinned and pulled a peace sign at her.

"Go for it!"

With a large grin, she ran by him, her beads jangling around her neck. Slipping through the thick throng of people, she joined the line with Pepe floating just above her head.

"That was a lot of fun!"

Amu exclaimed as she bit off some of her cotton candy and ran ahead of the others. The sky was already turning dark with it now being a pinkish orangish hue. Rima followed behind slowly staring at all the gleaming lights and scrutinizing the scruffy stalls. On the other hand, Tadase and Kairi lugged behind toting all of Yaya's prizes in their arms and keeping an eye out for the missing duo. "Let's ride something slower next please?" Rima insisted and whirling around Amu flashed her a large grin.

"Okay!"

Yaya's joyous laughter filled Kukai's ears as she pressed herself closer to him, hand latched around his arm. The sun had already set and the sky was dark, the stalls lights were flooding out into the air and painting shadows onto people's faces. Yaya was more bouncy and lively than Kukai had ever seen her before. Eyes locking on the lit up Ferris Wheel, he smiled softly before looking down at the girl beside him.

"Hey, how about we ride the Ferris Wheel?" He suggested and Yaya stared at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Yaya knew that when a guy and a girl went on a Ferris Wheel together, it was usually for romantic purposes but this was Kukai asking and she was aware that he only saw her as a younger sister.

"Okay."

Sitting in the seat inside of the cart directly across from Kukai, Yaya stared down at her lap shyly. Her heart was pounding away wildly in her chest as she tugged down on her beads self –consciously. Kukai stared at a quiet Yaya with humor, he had never seen the eleven year old so quiet. "You okay?"

Looking up, Yaya's gaze locked with Kukai's before she averted her gaze and stared out at the twinkling lights. Daichi and Pepe had drifted off an hour ago in search of the others and at that moment Yaya wished that she still had Pepe with her. "I'm fine," she breathed chewing away on her lower lip and trying to keep her flushed face out of Kukai's range of sight.

Smiling slyly, Kukai slid over to the edge of the cart and stared out of the glass pane. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked and Yaya nodded as she pressed her hand against the glass pane and her eyes twinkled in the lighting. "Yeah it is." Kukai stared at Yaya and found a small smile forming on his face.

"Yaya?" Looking away from the window, she gazed up at the older boy and nearly jumped into the air when Kukai took hold of her hands. Their eyes met and Yaya could feel some sort of electricity between the two of them. "I think that… you're beautiful." Yaya's eyes widened before they filled up with unshed tears, as he brushed her ginger bangs out of her cute face. "Kukai!" She shouted as she launched at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Standing in front of a game stall, Rima spotted two familiar figures moving towards them. "Look it's Kukai and Yaya!" She stated and the other three watched as they got closer grinning broadly. "It's about time," Kairi mumbled as the two emerged from the crowd.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, hi!"They said and all eyes locked on their intertwined fingers and the other Guardians couldn't fight back the grins that were appearing on their faces, attending fairs seemed to be the start of something very interesting.

_That's another one…I'm thinking of either writing another easy Kuya story OR making Yaya and Kukai go through hell to realize that they love one another. ANYWAY, thanks for reading!!!!_


	3. Piggback Rides & Kisses

_Alright so here's the next one shot enjoy!!!_

**s i t t i n g **down weakly on the soft grass, Yaya pulled her knees up to her chest and stared blankly out at the lake as the sun set. It had been another tiresome day with the Seiyo Academy Guardians and with Amu getting all the attention from both the King and Jack Chairs _as usual_. Releasing a deep sigh, the small fifth grader began plucking out grass blades and tossing them in front of herself, while Pepe floated on side of her master and stared at her, large eyes etched with worry.

"What's the matter Yaya?"

"It's not fair…why does everyone always have to fall in love with Amu? What's so special about her any way!"

Her voice was loud and laced with malice and frustration. Pepe watched as the young girl tugged at her pigtails in agitation before resting her head on top of knees and hugging her legs loosely. "Yaya still has Kukai," the fifth grader's nut –brown eyes bore into Pepe's blue ones before she looked away suddenly. "No I don't…Kukai's gone, he's in middle school now…he doesn't need Yaya anymore." Her voice was soft and her large eyes shook dangerously at this confession.

Silence engulfed the two as Yaya stared out at the water before her, eyes threatening to spill out tears any moment now. She hated the feeling of being considered a weakling and mostly being ignored. Sometimes she hated Amu with all of her heart because Amu had everything. She was the real heroine, the love interest of just about _**everyone **_and what did Yaya have? Amu was the 'cool and spicy' Joker Chair while Yaya was completely invisible, unseen, unimportant!

Releasing another sigh, she dropped her arms into the grass and began to pull at the grass blades once more. Seconds melted into minutes and soon half an hour had drifted on by and she still hadn't moved.

Kukai was on his way home from the longest day in history, during times like these he really wished that he was back at Seiyo Academy. "Boy was today long huh Kukai?" Daichi questioned from where he floated on side of the boy as they practically dragged on by. Nodding softly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on his way. As they crossed the bridge, Daichi caught sight of a familiar figure out by the lake before he looked back at Kukai.

"Hey, look over there!"

Dropping her legs, Yaya stretched her arms over her head and arched her back releasing all the kinks in her body. Putting her hands into her lap, she sat Indian style and stared up at the darkening sky. "Oi, Yaya!" Turning her torso around, nut –brown eyes crashed into the tall, slender form of Kukai and eyes widening, a large cute smile formed on Yaya's face.

"Kukai!"

Said boy grinned broadly at the younger girl as he placed his hands on his waist and cocked one brow at her. "So what's _little _Yaya doing out here all alone huh…were you _stood up_?" He asked and instantly Yaya pouted cutely and crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare up at him. "Shut up Kukai!" He chuckled at her antics before clicking his tongue against his gum and stared directly into her eyes. "C'mon I'll walk you home before it gets too dark and you creep yourself out."

Smiling, Yaya quickly scrambled to her feet and shuffled towards the older boy. Stopping in her tracks directly in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips and sized him up for a moment while Kukai watched in amusement before running a hand through his hair. "What's the matter?"

"I want a piggyback ride!" Eyes widening, Kukai nearly choked over his own spit.

"N –Nani?!"

Pouting, Yaya crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her hips to one side. "I said I want a piggyback ride or…I'm not letting you walk me home." With that, she spun around leaving her back to face the former Jack Chair. Eyes running down the younger girl's thin frame quickly, he shrugged before hoisting his bag more comfortably onto his shoulder. "Well then, see ya!" He exclaimed before turning and continuing on his way. In a state of shock, Yaya whipped around and stared at his retreating form before snatching up her bag, "wait for Yaya!" She shouted as she ran to catch up.

Smiling, Kukai didn't stop but he did slow down so that she could catch up. "You're such a meanie Kukai –kun," she whined as she walked beside the middle schooler who chuckled softly before ruffling her ginger hair. "Still want that piggyback ride?" Staring up at him in a state of complete shock, her face flushed as she nodded slowly.

Hands draped loosely around Kukai's neck, the blush on Yaya's face couldn't be erased as Kukai adjusted his hold on her legs and she rested her head in the crook of his neck and yawned softly. "Thanks for the ride Kukai –kun!" She exclaimed and the middle schooler quirked one brow, "what's with the nickname all of a sudden?" Breath caught in her throat, Yaya couldn't calm the rising red in her cheeks as she chewed away on her lower lip.

"N –Nothing! I'm just being friendly!" At this Kukai chuckled as they continued on their way.

"We're here!"

Both looked up at the house as Kukai lowered himself to let Yaya off. Straightening her short plaid school skirt, she turned around and faced her best friend and former Jack Chair. "See you around Kukai," she said and he nodded as she bit down on her lower lip contemplating over her thoughts. "Ja Yaya!" Without warning, Yaya stood on her tiptoes and quickly pecked the boy's cheek before turning on her heels and hightailing it through the gate and up the walkway.

Kukai watched as Yaya's small frame slipped in through the front door before it slammed shut. "Kukai?" Daichi called and the said boy stared at the flying guardian before he smiled softly. "Let's head home Daichi," with that said he continued on his way towards his own home.

Leaning against the front door, Yaya's cheeks were burning and her heart was pounding. "Yaya are you okay?" Pepe asked and looking up at the baby chara she smiled, "yeah…I'm gonna be fine Pepe." She replied before running quickly upstairs.

**Panda –chan: well there's another chapter and I'm loving it soo very much!!**

**Daichi: haha…Kukai was so totally checking Yaya out!!!**

**Kukai: NANI???? ARE YOU CRAZY DAICHI? I TOTALLY WASN'T!!**

**Pepe: *chuckling* we all hope you enjoyed it…until next time**

**Kukai: YOU ARE SO DEAD DAICHI!!**

**Panda –chan: Uh…could you guys please not do that…I need you all for the next one shot!! *tries to stop Kukai from killing Daichi frantically***

**Yaya: Kukai!!! Where are you?**

**Kukai: *stops strangling Daichi and looks around in a sort of panic***

**Panda –chan & Pepe: *chuckles evilly* BUSTED!!**

_END…_


	4. Camping

_Okay, in this story Yaya is thirteen and Kukai is fifteen and you will see why if you continue to read…_

**Panda –chan: *clears throat* well hello and welcome to another chapter of bits and piece!!**

**Pepe: yup, yup, we're all happy that you're back!!!**

**Daichi: so here it is enjoy!!!!**

**r e l e a s i n g **a deep growl in frustration, Amu blew hair out of her face as she sat back on her legs, a deep frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. This was ridiculous, why couldn't she construct a stupid tent without going crazy? Cute giggling reached her ears and turning her head slightly, her eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets as she stared at a perfectly constructed tent. _How long did they take putting that together? _

"Hey Amu –chi…how's building your tent going!"

The former Joker's gaze fell on the thin form of Yaya Yuiki and she tried to hide her rising frustration. "Oh it's going great…just sizing it up before construction y'know?" She lied and Yaya nodded as she unwrapped a watermelon flavoured lollipop and popped it into her mouth. Swooshing the pop around in her mouth, Yaya's nut –brown eyes surveyed the horrible excuse of a tent before she wiped her hands on her khaki capris.

"Do you want some help with it?" Amu thought about saying yes to that question before the reality of how Yaya would view her after she answered _yes _and it left her chewing away on her lower lip.

"Hey Yaya!"

Turning around, a large grin formed on the thirteen year olds face as she watched Kukai approach them. His green orbs locked on Yaya's thin frame before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Giggling, Yaya wrapped her arms around his waist as Kukai pecked her cheek and allowed his gaze to drop on Amu who was staring at the cute couple longingly. "How's the tent going Hinamori?" Snapping out of her reverie Amu found herself blushing at the mention of her terribly constructed tent. "It's coming along," she mumbled and when Kukai caught sight of the tent, he burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "You call that a tent?"

Amu could feel her anger begin to surge and in no time she found herself jumping up and launching at the older boy. Slipping out of his grip, Yaya moved away as Amu slammed into Kukai and they both crashed into the floor. Giggling, she watched as Amu hammered away on Kukai's chest while he stared off into the distance dryly.

"What was that supposed to mean huh?!" Yawning, Kukai took hold of both of Amu's shoulders and steered her off of him. "I was only kidding Hinamori…no need to freak," he replied and Amu just stared at him stupidly as a faint blush from embarrassment painted her cheeks.

Getting to his feet, Kukai brushed off his khaki trousers before tugging down on his opened vest. "Yaya let's head out," he said and the red -head nodded as she giggled and moved towards him. Holding out his hand, he intertwined their fingers before their eyes locked on Amu. "Ja, and good luck with that _tent_." Kukai said as he stepped forward, tugging on Yaya's hands. "Bye - bye!" Releasing another low growl Amu glared daggers at her tent, as Kukai and Yaya disappeared.

"Yaya thinks that Amu's never going to finish that tent."

Kukai chuckled as he glanced at the cute girl beside him who continued to suck away on her blow pop. Stopping, he turned sideways and pulled Yaya into him as she looked up into his electrifying green orbs with her large nut –brown ones. "I haven't been able to do this for nearly two days now," he whispered as he pulled the blow pop out of her mouth and her eyes grew wider and her lips parted slightly. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips softly against hers and catching herself, Yaya reacted allowing her lips to synchronize with her boyfriend's.

Pulling apart, Kukai rested his forehead against hers and they stared into one another's eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered and Yaya grinned before she stood on her toes and kissed his lips quickly and settling back on her heels, she continued up the trail popping her lollipop back into her mouth. Watching in amusement, Kukai followed after her as she looked back and giggled while she held out her hand for her boyfriend.

"That looks wrong Joker."

Stifling back a groan, Amu cocked her head to the side and glanced slightly at Kairi. _Was he serious? _As far as the rosette was aware of he didn't have a tent set up already… or did he? "I'm just testing it out if you must know Kairi," she replied pushing hair out of her face and standing up tall. Kairi stared at her back for a quick moment before his gaze landed on the catastrophe which was being passed off as a tent. "Well, I'll leave you to attend to the matter at hand." He said before he disappeared and Amu was once again left by herself.

Sitting on a log directly across from the campfire, Rima stared blankly at Amu's back. "Hinamori –san's taking her time I see," looking up Rima's honey coloured eyes landed on the form of Tadase who offered her a small smile before settling beside her. "Did you find Kukai, Tadase?" The petite blonde asked and the boy beside her nodded, "he's with Yuiki –san right now so it can wait."

Nodding, Rima brushed her hair out of her face and continued to stare straight ahead. "Here Rima," Tadase said thrusting a small box at her and looking from the box to Tadase's face she smiled. "Arigatou Tadase –_kun_."

The sun had already set considerably by the time Kukai had returned. Releasing the red –heads hands, the soccer player bounded over to join Tadase, Nagehiko and Kairi while Yaya settled down on the log beside Rima and stared at the boys backs. "You two love each other don't you?" Yaya's nut –brown eyes landed on the side of Rima's face and she grinned broadly, face flushing. "Yeah…we really do." Face softening, Rima turned and stared at her softly allowing their eyes to lock.

"That feels nice doesn't it?" She asked and Yaya nodded while a small genuine smile formed on the blonde girl's face.

"Finally I'm done!"

Standing up straight, Amu admired her hard work and wiped off her brow. A large grin was spread across her features all because she had finished constructing the tent which had taken so long to put together. "Finally done Amu –chan!" Ran shouted and Amu nodded before she decided to head towards the campfire and approaching she stared at everyone. They were all engaged in a loud joyous round the fire discussion with Yaya leaning into Kukai's side while his arm was wrapped around her tiny waist and he laughed loudly at something stupid. Even Rima and Tadase were sitting next to one another and sneaking quick glances when the other wasn't looking.

Settling down in between Kairi and Nagehiko, Amu folded her knees under her chin and listened to her friends. Camping might have been exhausting but sharing the experience with your friends was totally and completely priceless.

**Daichi: well, there you have it another beautiful piece of writing by Panda –chan!!!**

**Panda –chan: oh stop it Daichi!!! You're making me blush**

**Pepe: I liked it a lot too especially since it had the whole gang in it!!**

**Kukai: well, there could have been more of me in it and it wouldn't have hurt to debut our charas once in awhile**

**Panda –chan: *vein throbs away uncontrollably on temple***

**Daichi & Pepe: HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! SHUT YOUR MOUTH KUKAI!!**

**Kukai: what did I do???**

**Panda –chan: you're dead Souma *pounces at him and knocks him to the floor***

**Yaya: uh…Panda –chan does not own SHUGO Chara but if she did…lets not think about it!!**

**Daichi & Pepe: JA!!!**

_All in all, this chapter turned out a lot better than I thought it would…I hope you guys enjoyed it and it wouldn't hurt to leave a review right???_


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Panda –chan: ahem…here's another chapter!!!**

**Daichi & Pepe: please enjoy!!!!**

**Yaya: 12, Kukai:14**

_there really aren't enough Amu bashing sites out there –hehe!!_

**s t a r i n g **blankly at her demise, Yaya swallowed down a large lump in her throat. This wasn't happening, she wasn't standing in front of Seiyo Academy's swimming pool dressed in her official red one piece school swimsuit. She was not about to give up her fear of swimming to go on a complete and utter embarrass herself session. A whistle sounded and jumping in fright, Yaya's eyes travelled across the pool and landed on the other side where her instructor, Kukai stood. Dressed in only a pair of loose blue swimming trunks, his tanned chest was exposed and his whistle hung loosely around his neck. Trying hard not to drool, Yaya diverted her gaze up to his grinning face.

"Ready to finally learn to swim Yaya?"

Putting his hands on his waist, he bore into her nut –brown eyes with his green ones. Kukai was serious about this, it had only been like forever and he thought that a now twelve year old should at least know how to float when in the water. Yaya frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest and spun around leaving her back to face the older boy. "Yaya doesn't want to learn how to swim." She stated stubbornly and Kukai stared idly at her back before his grin broadened. He had to admit that he found the stubborn side of Yaya Yuiki very attractive and in that swimsuit, with her legs being exposed like that –_hold the phone_, he wasn't going to admit that he was falling for his former Guardian partner and best friend.

Rocking back on his heels, Kukai whistled as he made his way around the pool. Daichi and Pepe who had been splashing one another in the pool turned their attention to their masters and watched closely as Kukai stopped only a few feet away from Yaya. "First rule in learning to swim…getting over your fear of the water." With that, he shoved Yaya lightly and her face dropped as she slammed into the water. Resurfacing, hair matted to her face she flailed her arms about and shouted loudly.

Standing there on the edge of the pool, Kukai just stared at her before he reached for the lifesaver and tossed it into the water for her. Grabbing at it, Yaya leaned over it and glared up at the boy. "Why'd you do that?!" Grinning broadly, Kukai flashed her a thumbs up and rested his hand on his waist. "Let's move on to Rule 2!"

After learning how to stroke and float in the shallow, Yaya panted as she brushed her wet, tangled hair out of her face. "You're doing good…now let's try it in the deep," that said Kukai got into the water and swam easily towards the exhausted girl. Taking hold of her arm, he tugged on her and at the realization of what was happening Yaya latched on to Kukai and wrapped her legs around his torso as her body pressed against his. Stiffening, their eyes met and Yaya's face began to flush as her heart pounded loudly in her ear.

"T –The deep," he said and Yaya nodded completely unaware of what the soccer player was talking about. "What about the deep?" She breathed as she continued to stare into his breathtaking eyes, blinking Kukai seemed to come out of his trance and grinned broadly, "we're in it!"

Yaya's eyes widened when Kukai pulled her off of him and released his hold on her. Trying with all her might, Yaya resurfaced and screaming she flailed her arms about. Watching as if the red –head were a drowning puppy, Kukai tried his hardest to stifle back his laughter but failed miserably as Yaya latched onto the side of the pool and glared dangerously at him. "You're a meanie Kukai!"

Panting loudly, eyes closed Yaya laid beside the pool dripping wet and unable to move. Opening her eyes, her vision cleared up and she stared at the smoldering sun. "Great job today!" Kukai exclaimed as he came into her range of sight. Frowning, Yaya placed her hand over her eyes and pulled a dirty face at him who only shrugged and laughed. Eyes running over her thin frame and taking in the easy rise and fall of her chest, Kukai plopped down beside her Indian style. "No more please?!"

Resisting the urge to poke fun of her desperation, Kukai just grinned. "We're done for the day," he replied as he began to poke her stomach lightly and gaze landing on him she grinned broadly. "Yes! I'm so happy!" She shrieked as she sat up and grinned, accidently kicking Kukai in the process. "Hey Yaya watch it!" He shouted in a playful manner and longing her tongue at him she began to giggle.

"You find that funny don't you?"

She didn't reply as he pounced at her and straddling her, their eyes met. Controlling her laughter, she breathed heavily as her cheeks flushed darkly. "No I don't." she breathed and Kukai stared intensely at her. The air between the two was so tense that both Daichi and Pepe stopped dog paddling through the water and stared at the two. "Why's Kukai sitting on top of Yaya –chan like that?" Pepe asked glancing over at the green haired chara who grinned knowingly. "It's because he likes her Pepe…and he loves watching her squirm!"

"Ku…kai."

What happened next caught Yaya off guard. Kukai had leaned forward and had pressed his lips against hers. Heart hammering away in her chest, Yaya could barely breathe with the knowledge of having the only guy she had ever liked lips pressed against her own. Kukai broke off and stared down at her flushed face, smiling softly he brushed her wet and tangled hair out of her face. "I've always wanted to do that," he mumbled and instantly Yaya's eyes began to tear up.

At sight of the tears, Kukai began to panic and pulled himself off of her and crouched back on the balls of his feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't cry Yaya!" He shouted and amidst her tears, Yaya began to giggle as she also sat up. "I'm not crying because I'm sad dummy…I'm crying because that was my first kiss and you stole it from me you idiot!" She said and Kukai's brows furrowed in confusion. "I said I was sorry!" He countered and Yaya continued to giggle at him before she wrapped her own arms around her small waist. "Don't apologize…I've always dreamt of the day I'd get my first kiss and I did…and it was from you." She explained as their eyes met and she smiled encouragingly at him.

Grinning broadly, Kukai leaned forward and wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her into him for a huge warm embrace. "I love you Yaya Yuiki," he whispered into her hair and she smiled against his bare chest. "I love you too Kukai Souma," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daichi and Pepe glanced at one another before grinning, so although they had originally only came for a swimming lesson it ended up being a confession session. As it turns out love can happen just about anywhere, even in the Seiyo Academy's swimming arena

**Panda –chan: there you go and I made sure to put more Daichi and Pepe in it KUKAI!! *glances over at the redhead***

**Kukai:*grins triumphantly* good job panda –chan now start production on the next one shot!!**

**Yaya: don't be so mean Kukai!! You should really be grateful to panda-chan..she's doing her best and people love them all so far!!**

**Panda –chan:*vein twitches on her temple* yeah be nice Kukai before I totally pulverize you into mince meat!!**

**Daichi &Pepe:thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Really? Why aren't there more Amu bashing sites out there??? Gee guess I'll have to start one myself!!! If you loved this story so far you'll visit my forum on my homepage!!!! Ja!!**_


	6. Shopping & Fitting Rooms

**Panda –chan: here's another chapter and let me just warn Kukai –kun that there is NO MENTION of Daichi and Pepe in this one!!! *releases deep sigh* that said, let's get started!!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: alright!!**

_there really are too many amuto stories out there._

**k u k a i **sat there in the mall, stuck inside a freakin clothes store watching dryly as his girlfriend looked for _**the perfect **_dress for her upcoming family function. She had already been through eight _nice, cute, modest _and _chic_ dresses but she still wasn't satisfied. Sinking further in his seat, arms crossed over his chest scowl deepened, how long was this going to take anyway?! The curtain to the fitting room ripped back and Yaya stepped out dressed in a cute pink bubble sleeved dress.

"What do you think of this one Kukai –kun?"

She asked as she twirled around on her bare feet before stopping and staring at her sixteen year old boyfriend. Kukai's gaze roamed over her thin frame and took in her in before he shrugged. "It's cute," he instantly regretted saying that when Yaya's expression became a cute pout and she quickly turned on her heels and marched back into the fitting room and slid the curtain shut. Groaning, Kukai slipped out of his seat and moved leisurely towards the fitting room his girlfriend was currently occupying and leaned against the wall. "Yaya?" He called as the sound of ruffling clothes filled his ears.

"Yes?!"

Her voice came out sweet yet Kukai could hear the anger and frustration laced in it. "Why don't you just go with…er…the first dress you tried on!" He suggested as the sound of hangers clanking could be heard. Yaya didn't reply for a whole minute before she asked rather flustered, "you mean the hideous purple one?" She supplied and the soccer player was reminded of just how disturbing the purple dress really had been. There was no denying it, even the usually cute Yaya Yuiki looked like a giant plumb inside that dress.

Clearing his throat, his large green orbs landed on a rack of coats before he ran a hand through his hair. "Er…right…how about the third dress?" He tried again and Yaya's eyes wandered over to the frilly bright yellow dress she had tried on third and wondered why she had even tried that on in the first place as she raised a brow. "You hated it when I first tried it on…why do you want me to _**buy it**_?" Coughing, Kukai's hands slid down to his sides while Yaya slipped out of the pink dress and stared at the last dress she had brought into the fitting room.

"I've only got one more dress to go before I need to try on a few more."

Eyes widening as the thought of never getting out of this store ran through his head. He had to think of something, anything to get out of this. An idea instantly hit the soccer player and grinning broadly, he turned on his heels and ripped the curtains open. Stopping dead, Kukai's eyes ran over his girlfriend's exposed body and his jaw hung open. Unable to say anything, Yaya's cheeks flushed at the realization that her boyfriend was staring at her practically naked body. She was only wearing her matching pink bra and panties and _Oh God…he was beginning to drool!_

"Kukai!"

Regaining her composure, Yaya reached for a dress and hid her exposed body behind it. Snapping out of his reverie, Kukai's cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat and slid the curtain closed and pleaded with the fourteen year old to be quiet. "Look, Yaya I'm really sorry about this but could you please hurry this up…I don't want to be here all day!" He stated and the small redhead blinked, face flushing darker. "B –But I have to find a dress first so…could you get out!" She shrieked and Kukai rolled his eyes before plopping down on the bench.

"Nope…I'm waiting right here. If you don't want to try on anymore dresses with me here then we can just leave."

Chewing on her lower lip, Yaya's face turned to one full of worry and shifting her weight from foot to foot she released a soft sigh. Reaching for the little black dress on the rack, she pulled it off and dropping the one she had covering her body she slipped it on over her head. Kukai watched as her flat stomach disappeared followed by her long legs as the black cocktail dress was slipped on easily. Licking his lips, he continued to stare at her as Yaya scrutinized herself in the fitting rooms full length mirror, a pout adorning her cute features. The dress was a low V –cut with a large black silk bow beneath her breast cups while the dress flared out a few inches above her knees. Yaya looked absolutely stunning inside it and Kukai couldn't think straight as he stared at her with lust.

"What do you think about this one -"

Turning to face her boyfriend, she didn't expect for him to grab her by her waist and pull her into him. Landing on his lap, Yaya stared into his green orbs as her hands rested on his chest. Breathing softly, she could feel herself being drawn into him before their lips met and as they deepened the kiss Yaya placed both hands on either sides of his face as she pressed into him.

Tongues dancing together, the heated kisses didn't let up until someone in the next fitting room accidently slammed into the wall. Breaking apart, Yaya breathed heavily as she rested her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck and Kukai chuckled lightly. "Can we please go now?" He asked arms wrapped around the younger girl's thin waist. Giggling, Yaya leaned back and stared into his eyes. "First tell me…what do you think about this dress?" She asked pulling lightly on the dress and Kukai grinned boyishly as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I think you look hot in that dress." He replied and Yaya grinned cutely as she pecked his lips softly. "We can go now!" She whispered and Kukai smiled as he thought that maybe shopping with his girlfriend wasn't so bad after all.

**Panda –chan: there you go another finished one!!!!**

**Kukai: hmm…this was really well written it was so good in fact, I think you might have actually had an experience like this before. What do you have to say for yourself Panda –chan???**

**Panda –chan:*laughs guiltily and waves arms about frantically* SHUT UP KUKAI!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!**

**Yaya: Kukai!!! How could you think something so dirty about Panda –chan!!! She's just really creative right???**

**Panda –chan:*nods quickly in agreement with the cute and loveable Yaya* OF COURSE!!!! And if something like this had happened it wouldn't be as X –RATED AS YOU TWO!!!**

**Kukai & Yaya: *eyes widen as they blush and avert one another's eyes* WHAT!!! WE WOULD NEVER!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS!!!!**

**Pepe: *snickers and turns to Daichi* Panda –chan's really a pervert!!!**

**Panda –chan: WHAT!!!!**

**Kukai & Yaya: *high five one another with looks of satisfaction on their faces***

**Pepe & Daichi: until next time and Panda –chan DOES NOT own Shugo Chara or Kukai and Yaya!!!**

**Kukai & Yaya: THANKFULLY!!!!**

**Panda –chan: HEY…WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HUH???!!!!**

_**END…**_

_**Ja ne!!!**_


	7. Womanhood

**Panda –chan: well, hello there again…it's good to know that you're still reading this. Anywho!!!! Here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**Pepe &Daichi: enjoy!!!**

_Yaya:16, Kukai:18_

_Is it a crime to spend a little longer than expected hanging out with your best friend when you've had a rough Saturday??? I think not and I definitely don't think it warrants a no computer using policy!!! Parents they really need to lighten up or something…_

**s u n l i g h t **seeps in through the cracked blinds and splashes across Yaya's tanned sleeping face, arousing her from her peaceful sleep. Moaning softly, the small redhead opens her eyes slowly and vision clearing she stares blankly at the blue bedroom walls covered with posters of famous soccer players. _Not my bedroom_, she thinks as she sits up and staring blankly at the walls she remembers where she is and what had happened the night before. A slight movement to her left jostles her attention and her gaze lands on the handsome sleeping face of her boyfriend. Smiling softly, Yaya reaches a hand forward and strokes his cheek gently, staring at his peaceful face brings a blush onto the cute girl's own before she chews away on her lower lip and moves her hand away quickly.

Face burning and heart pounding, Yaya sits there knees tucked under her frilly lilac night gown and hair tousled and falling over her shoulders. Last night, just thinking about it brought back all the steamy details! Last night, had changed the sixteen year olds view on life forever, she no longer desired to be a whiny little baby oh no! After what had happened Yaya saw her life through a different light and she wanted to grow up, because getting older meant being able to love the auburn haired boy, no man sleeping beside her.

A coy smile formed on her lips as she leans her back against the headboard and closes her eyes. No more tears and complaining, no more competing against her obviously too adorable younger brother Tsubasa for attention. She didn't need it, she had something better, something Tsubasa would have to wait a few more years before he could have even a little taste of. Brushing her hair out of her face, she slips her long legs out from under the covers and stares down at the floor where a mix of jeans, t –shirts, socks and shoes loiter it.

"I'm a woman now."

As the words leave her lips, the smile that replaces them is golden. Puffing out her chest, Yaya could feel her heart swelling at the thought. She was no longer a baby, she was up in the same league as Amu and Rima now. The league that babies were absolutely excluded from, and since she was no longer one of those excluded she just wanted to squeal out in joy. _Wait until I tell them about this! _Jumping up in delight, she completely forgets about the sleeping boy beside her who groans softly as he shifts and one eye opens.

"You're awake I see?"

Upon hearing that, Yaya's gaze crashes with the most mesmerizing green eyes she has ever seen before. Instantly her cheeks flush as she clears her throat and puffs out her chest while Kukai stares at her half in a daze. "Course I'm awake silly…what, did you expect me to sleep all day?" Shrugging, he stretches his body "I would think you'd want to…especially after last night. I didn't know you had that much stamina Yaya." He states as he rolls onto his side and stares at the girl, no woman before him. She's no longer a little girl, even he who barely takes notice of the changes in the female species can tell that. She doesn't cry anymore and she isn't afraid to be aggressive and in control when she has to be, that he found out on his own.

A sly grin plasters itself to his face as Yaya's own face breaks out into a pout and she glares at him slightly before giggling. "That was fun…last night I mean." Eyes running down her thin form, he instantly sits up his usually messy hair even more of a mess than before and rests his hands on his legs. "I knew you would…come here!" Pulling her onto his lap, they both don't say a single word instead they listen to the steady sound of their breathing and head pressed against her boyfriend's bare chest Yaya can hear the thumping of his heart synching with her very own. Its moments like these that she wishes would never end, these sweet moments in which loving someone was all the more a sweeter reward.

"Kukai?"

She calls after a few minutes and draws the soccer player back to reality, "hmm?" He replies as he twirls a single strand of her soft red hair on his thin finger and strokes her back lovingly with the other. Staring at the mound of pillows over his shoulder, Yaya bites down on her lower lip. "Am I grown up to you?" At her question, a smug smirk forms on his lips as he nods, "oh yes! Very grown up indeed!" Pulling back, the sixteen year old stares into his eyes searching for any doubt, any little regret of losing his innocence with such a little whiny baby as herself but she finds none.

"I love you," he whispers and tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. She makes to swipe at them but Kukai's too fast and runs his thumbs over her eyelids wiping away any trace of sorrow. Giggling softly, she does nothing as he pushes her hair out of her face and runs his fingers over her lips. "You're such a baka Kukai!" She laughs and the said boy cocks one fine brow in disbelief, "oh really?" Yaya nods and before she knows it she's being tickled to death by the boy she loves deeply. Laying flat on her back, she stares up at him while he gazes down at her lovingly before he grins boyishly causing her cheeks to flush.

"I think you have really grown up a lot Yaya Yuiki," he states and she giggles softly as she licks her own lips. "You too Kukai Souma…you're not so obsessed with soccer anymore." She chimes and he rolls off of her, "well, isn't it obvious? It's because I've got you now." Her face becomes as red as a brand new fire truck and she's unable to speak, so they both lay there completely unmoving and basking in the others presence.

"Kukai Souma! Get down here this instant young man!" Yeah, the moments almost perfect and groaning Kukai gets up to see why his mum's so upset while Yaya giggles at his misfortune as she stares up at the ceiling. Sometimes growing up isn't such a bad thing after all.

_Argh!!! I totally hate this one…it came out all wrong and ended up being too sappy!!! Please tell me what you think about it by leaving a review behind *thanks*_


	8. Bedtime Confessions

**Panda –chan: I'm back!!! And so is Kukai, Yaya and those two adorable charas you love so much Pepe and Daichi!!!**

**Daichi: why do I get mentioned last?**

**Pepe: cause you're not as important as me *giggles to self at his reaction***

**Panda –chan: anywho!!! Here's the next awaited chapter!!!**

_Yaya:26, Kukai:28_

_Mondays are my least favourite days of the week but they're only tying with Sundays for being the most annoying!!!_

"_What if she pees her pants?"_

"_She has on diapers."_

"_What if she wants me to be there with her all day?"_

"_She'll make it through."_

"_What if she forgets who I am when I pick her up?"_

"_Unlikely to happen."_

"_What if -"_

"_YAYA!"_

**g r o a n i n g **the redhead leaned back against the headboard and crossed her arms over her chest a deep frown set on her features. She was not very happy at the moment and her unreasonable husband was not helping one bit. Tomorrow would be the beginning of their two year old daughters schooling and the upset twenty –six year old couldn't be more appalled at the idea of losing her only child to the school system. Opening her mouth to speak, she was silenced by her husband and reverted back to glaring dangerously at the bed covers. Easing himself down on the bed beside his wife, Kukai spared her one sympathetic glance before fluffing his pillows and getting settled. If the redhead had thought her day was tough that was nothing compared to his.

Waking up at 5 every morning for the last three years was not the most thrilling thing in the world, especially when you spent most of the last two dealing with a whiny toddler and a hysterical wife. Soccer had really began to lost its thrill and was now just a way for the handsome man to get a few hours away from the insanity that was ensued inside of the Souma residence, but tomorrow would change everything. His cute as a teddy bear two year old daughter Ayame was finally starting school and if all went well, she would be attending it without any minor glitches **at all**.

"You are not interfering with our game plan Yaya…it's time she makes some little friends of her own and gains a little freedom."

Yaya's eyes widened in disbelief at what her husband had just said. _Was he trying to make __**her only **__daughter learn to love someone other than her? Wasn't he aware of the bond the two of them shared?_ She was not about to let this overly sports infatuated man ruin what her and her daughter had! "You are aware that she's only two right? She's nowhere close to needing her own **space**!" As she shouted in his ear, Kukai tried his hardest to drown her out and turning on his side he turned off the bedside lamp. No way were they going to have this stupid discussion, this was obviously getting them both nowhere besides…the school fee for the term was already paid for and the damage was already done. "Can we discuss this tomorrow over breakfast or something? I'm exhausted and I have a press meeting in the morning."

Frowning, Yaya stared at his back and her mind screamed _kick his conceited ass!_ but she didn't. Instead, she slipped down into the bed and kicking the covers aside turned on her own side and glared holes into the wall. "Sure we'll talk if you're still here when I wake up," her tone was one of annoyance and it seemed to strike a pressure point in Kukai. Gears reeling, it all began to make plenty of sense. Yaya wasn't upset about Yame starting school, that was only a part of it, the bigger part had something to do with them and more precisely **his** job! Of course, Kukai couldn't see how his career had anything to do with this, he had only been supporting this family ever since they had gotten married five years ago…what was this change in attitude all of a sudden?

"Yaya?"

"Yes?!"

He could hear the frustration in her tone and the iciness of it made him inwardly cringe. "This has nothing to do with Ayame starting school tomorrow does it?" He asked turning to face her and instantly Yaya's eyes widened, "what?! Of course it does!" She shouted as she also turned to look at him and their eyes met and her cheeks flushed. Feeling flustered, she resorted to staring at the bed sheets while Kukai scrutinized her closely before releasing a deep breath. "This has nothing to do with me leaving early for work does it?" He asked and there was no immediate cocky response from his spouse and when she mumbled 'shit' under her breath he knew he had hit the jackpot.

"Yaya," he sighed as he sat back up in bed and turned to look at her who was staring up at him with such innocent eyes, lips parted slightly. Running a hand through his messy auburn hair, he released a sigh. What was he supposed to tell her to let her know that it was okay that everything they had worked so hard for was not under any form of threat? "Hey, you know I love you right?" He asked, no more like reminded her and she nodded rather hesitantly as she also sat up and at her reaction Kukai felt a rip at his heart. She _wasn't honestly believing that his feelings for her were over was she?_ Taking a hold of her hands, he stroked them gently in his own as he titled her head so that their eyes met and there it was that same jolt of electricity that had first drawn them to each other all those years ago.

"You mean the world to me and no job…no matter how famous I become can ever change that." He whispered as her eyes grew wide and began to shake dangerously, "but what about the press meetings and practices -" "they mean absolutely nothing to me if they don't make my number one girl happy." He uttered and there it was, the tears began to run freely down Yaya's face making her look as vulnerable as she did so many times before back when they were younger. "Kukai," she cried as she pecked his lips softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, her tears wetting his neck. "I didn't know you felt that way…I thought it was always about your job and we came after," she explained looking back at him and instantly he felt guilty as he wiped her tears away before kissing her lips softly.

"You were always first…ever since we were young, you know that. I promised to love you forever and I always will."Smiling amidst her tears, Yaya stared into his eyes as she sniffed lightly. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be such a disappointing day after all.

_Well, that's another chapter…please tell me what you think about it and leave a review if you want me to put Ayame in the next chapter!!! *thanks*_


	9. Ace

**Panda –chan: I just want to thank my two BIGGEST supporters loli –chan and tatsuki –chan for reading and reviewing every last chapter I have ever posted of this story!!! So thanks a lot guys!!!**

**Pepe: bring on the story Panda –chan!!**

**Daichi: you heard her Porkchop…let's get crackin!!**

**Panda –chan: don't call me that DAICHI!!! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME MINCE MEAT!!!**

_Yaya:8 Kukai:10_

"_The new Ace Chair will be Yuiki Yaya!"_

**t a d a s e **announced clearly into the microphone and instantly a short thin girl seated in the third grade section of the auditorium shot to her feet. Kukai and Nadeshiko stared at the small girl as she squeezed her way past the other third graders and bounded for the stage; a large broad grin plastered to her face. "Cute," Kukai muttered and Nadeshiko giggled softly as Yaya stepped onto the stage and nearly skipped past them giddily before she stood in front of Tadase smiling broadly. It was no secret that she had been waiting forever to be initiated into the Guardians and after the Ace Chair slot had become vacant and with the birth of Pepe –chan she had been the only plausible choice.

A loud murmur surged through the crowd as they all stared at the third grader wondering just how someone so immature could be selected to be in such an elite club. Tadase smiled down softly at the younger girl before he produced the Royal red cape and draped it over the girl's shoulders. A cute pink blush flushed over her cheeks as the other Guardian members clapped loudly and the school soon followed suit.

"Welcome to the Guardians Yuiki –san!"

Tadase announced once they were all inside the Royal Garden and Yaya rocked back and forth on her toes as she grinned broadly. "Yaya's happy to finally be a Guardian!" She chimed and Tadase offered a small smile while Nadeshiko giggled and Kukai shoved Tadase out of the way and leaned forward staring closely at the redhead third grader. Thumb resting on his chin, he tapped it thoughtfully while Yaya blinked innocently as her cheeks flushed darkly. "Hmm…yup definitely cuter up close," he stated as he stood up straight and grinned broadly before he ruffled her hair playfully and the mood was lightened.

"Nice to have ya with us…Souma Kukai…fifth grade, Jack's Chair!"

He introduced and Yaya nodded excitedly as she stepped forward, the space between her and the auburn haired boy closing in. "Yaya knows who you are…you play soccer and you're really good at it!" She exclaimed emphasizing her point by flailing her arms about and his grin broadened as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "I like her," he stated and Yaya grinned while Tadase and Nadeshiko smiled.

"As Ace Chair you'll be working alongside Kukai –san Yaya–chan so you two should really get to know one another."

Nadeshiko stated and before Yaya could say anything, she was grabbed by her wrist and dragged out of the Royal Garden by the Jack Chair. Once they were out of the garden and walking leisurely down the walkway Yaya couldn't help but skip onside of the taller boy a large grin on her face. Watching her through the corner of her eyes, he took in how she moved with so much confidence that he couldn't help but smile as she began to hum softly as he continued to study her. Her long arms had laced together behind her back and her large nut –brown eyes seemed to dance about in their sockets. He could tell she was different from anyone else especially their previous Ace who had been a stuck up old prute, never wanting to have a good time.

Looking up, Yaya seemed to catch Kukai looking at her and she grinned cutely as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Is being a Guardian a lot fun?" Her words tumbled out and the auburn haired kid nodded slightly. "It's a lot of work but we do have fun sometimes…even though both Tadase and Nadeshiko are a **little **uptight." He replied and Yaya nodded before she ran ahead of the fifth grader and grabbed a hold of one of his tanned hands in her smaller one. "Well, I'm not like that! I like having fun…my favourite thing to do is to buy ice cream and sweets!"

A small smile tugged on the older boy's face as he watched her large eyes twinkle. "I know…you eat **way too** much ice cream and you like cute stuff. You're eight, the only child and you're birthday's May 25th." He said and Yaya nodded slowly as she quirked a brow and stared at him as she stopped walking. "How do you know all of that?!" She questioned and Kukai only grinned as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're Guardians…we know everything about everyone at Seiyo. I also know that you're in the third grade Moon class right?"

He asked and the redhead shook her head about frantically in disagreement, "I **was** in the third grade Moon class but the kids were so mean and were always poking fun at me so mama got me moved!" She replied and Kukai was quiet as he stared at her. _People actually made fun of her? Someone so cute and sweet actually had haters? _Pursing her lips, she rocked back and forth on her toes. "Hey you okay…Kukai?!"

Snapping out of his reverie, he couldn't help but think that his name sounded so right coming off her lips. His attention snapped in her direction and a broad grin formed on his lips. "Can you play soccer?" He probed and her brow rose further as she shook her head. "Nope! Yaya's only good at ballet!" She exclaimed as she stood on her toes and pirouetted before placing her heels back onto the floor. Clapping her hands, she giggled before staring up at up at Kukai eyes shining. "I'm gonna be a professional ballerina!" She exclaimed and Kukai agreed as he ruffled her hair and winked. "Go for it Yaya!" She continued to giggle as she twirled on her heels and started to walk again and Kukai followed.

By the time the two had gotten onto the soccer field, they were laughing loudly and holding their sides while Daichi and Pepe seemed to be the best of friends. Yaya stopped laughing as the wind blew and she spotted a butterfly fluttering on by. "Pretty!" She exclaimed as she moved from beside Kukai and pranced out after the butterfly. Watching her, the wind blew and sent her pigtails flying along with it while her uniform whipped forward in the breeze as her giggles filled the air. Kukai stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled, she'd make a fine addition to the team. Her cuteness doubled with her endless sense of charm made her intriguing and Kukai could say that he found himself a new best friend and maybe someday something a little more.

Tripping, Yaya smashed into the grass and began to laugh. Trying his hardest to stifle back his own laughter, he failed miserably and soon the field was filled with the sound of their harmonious laughter. This was Yuiki Yaya, this was the Seiyo Academy Guardians new **Ace.**

**Pepe: Awe that was so sweet P –chan…I really liked it!!!**

**Panda -chan: thanks Pepe I really appreciate it!!**

**Daichi: yup and P –chan would appreciate it a lot more if readers also left their views on it in a review**

**Pepe & Panda –chan: thanks for your cooperation!!! **

_Fin…_


	10. Laundry

**Daichi: oy, I'm aware that you haven't posted a chappie for awhile care to explain yourself porkchop?**

**Panda –chan: don't call me that!!! And yes let me do so…I've been suspended from the computer due to the load of homework my crazy teachers have been loading us up with!!! **

**Pepe: she doesn't have to explain herself to you Daichi!!!**

**Panda –chan: so true Pepe –chi…so true…anywho, I do have to apologize to my readers for not posting lately though I've got some new ideas floating around in my head so here they are in cute little oneshots for my fav couple!!**

_**Why do teachers always assume that their right??? Guess they haven't realized that teens are kind of smart too!!**_

_Yaya:19; Kukai:21_

**f r o w n i n g **deeply, Kukai couldn't believe this; he had lost the bet. The idea of how he could possibly lose a bet against the childish Yaya Yuiki ran through his head before he dismissed the thought altogether at the image of her broad victorious grin. Smashing the laundry basket down on top of the dryer, he opened the washer's lid and started tossing clothes into it carelessly. Daichi floated above his head peering over his shoulder and staring into the washing machine, the grin that usually adorned his face absent.

"_I can't believe you lost Kukai…it was just a simple game of cards!"_

Ignoring his chara's obvious frustration, Kukai tossed another t –shirt into the machine before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Looking down into the basket, he caught sight of a pair of Yaya's lacy pink panties and a devious grin spread across his tanned face. Yup, he remembered those panties he also remembered the matching bra and the outfit that had been over it; she had been so hot and he had been so exhausted and his mind had been completely in shambles but they still managed to do **it** and boy did he have a great night.

"_I'll never understand how she beat you…she must have cheated."_

Releasing a deep breath, Kukai tossed the entire basket into the machine before pouring in the washing detergent and softener, he closed down the lid and szt on top of the machine as he spotted someone in the laundry room that he recognized. "Doing your laundry too huh?" A young blonde no older than Kukai turned and stared at him with icy purple eyes, Utau brushed her bangs out of her face and closed down the lid on her own washing machine and leaning against it bore into the auburn haired guy.

"I see your girlfriend's got you doing laundry…it's really a shame you never did any for me."

Chuckling, Kukai ran a hand through his messy hair he kicked his feet back into the machine and stared up at the ceiling. "You never gave me a real chance to do anything **impressive **for you," he responded and she quirked one fine brow at him and snorted in disbelief. "Impressive? I doubt it Souma," she replied and quirking one of his own brows Kukai stared at her, "so how's things with Nagehiko? Are you two working out?" Utau could hear the sarcasm in his voice and as her eyes narrowed dangerously she stood up straight, her tall slender figure slanting slightly.

"We're good…you and Yaya?"

"Never better…in fact I was just thinking about how lucky I'm gonna get tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Utau glanced up at the wall clock before her gaze settled back on Kukai. "When are you moving out of this building…meeting up with you every time I do my laundry is getting tiring." Kukai couldn't believe the nerve of this girl but after having dated her for their entire freshman year he only shrugged nonchalantly and slammed his foot into the washing machine again. "I was just going to ask you the same thing…after all, **you are **the singer here," Utau had to agree and nibbling away on her lower lip she pushed off the washing machine and sauntered over to the widely grinning boy.

"Why don't we just forget about everything that's ever happened…starting with you watching my laundry until I get back."

Her voice was low and husky and their eyes met for a moment before he chuckled and shrugged. "Not gonna happen **little missy**," he said his grin broadening and clicking her tongue she turned and began her march out of the laundry room shouting, 'I'll be back for my clothes soon,' that said she pushed the door open and left him alone. Eyes widening, Kukai sputtered a 'hey get back here Hoshina!' to no one in particular before he released a deep breath.

Yaya moved down the hall, hoisting the laundry basket higher in her grasp before her eyes landed on Utau and she offered her a small smile. The blonde smiled back before she continued on her way and the redhead also continued towards the laundry room. Pushing the door to the laundry room open, Yaya stepped inside and automatically spotted her boyfriend sitting on the washing machine and a broad grin formed on her lips. "Hey Kukai-kun," she greeted and his eyes landed on his girlfriend before he smiled as she moved towards him and putting down the basket, she slipped right in between his legs.

"Hey babe."

Yaya's grin turned into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his upper torso and pressed her face into his shirt. "Are you having fun? Cause I've got more clothes for you…really you need to start doing your laundry more often," she muttered as she leaned back and stared into his eyes. Chuckling, Kukai twirled a strand of her hair on his finger before cupping her chin in his hands and leaning in he kissed her lips softly. "I think you cheated at that card game," he muttered against her lips and snorting Yaya pulled back and stared at him with twinkling eyes before she nuzzled into his chest.

"You are such a baka."

Snorting in laughter, he began to play with her hair before he licked his lips and stared at the new basket full of dirty clothes. "I want a rematch Yuiki," she giggled before she unlatched herself and began to walk backwards, arms latched together behind her back and a large grin on her cute face. "Not gonna happen Souma…get to your laundry." That said she giggled and skipped to the door before stopping and turning to see his face. "You are **rewarding **me right?" He asked and with another giggle Yaya winked before she ducked out of the room.

"_Well that sucked…we're really doing all of this for nothing."_

Ignoring Daichi, Kukai jumped off of the washing machine and pulled the new basket towards himself. Maybe doing laundry was a total and complete snore fest but he had seen that wink…he knew what he was going to get later on and he couldn't wait for it. Laundry was his new best friend!

**Panda –chan: don't hate me for the kukai x utau moment I just thought it would add to the fact that kukai x yaya make such a better couple but I actually like utau!!**

**Pepe: way to go P –chan!! Now let's get into the next one!!**

**Daichi: yea PorkChop let's do this and make sure to include more of me and Pepe in the next one!!**

**Panda –chan: don't call me that and I can't always have you two in it…these oneshots are about Kukai and Yaya not Pepe and Daichi but –thanks for the idea Dai!!**

**Pepe: hey what are you planning???!!!**

**Daichi: this can not be good!!!**

_End.._


	11. Cupid's Helpers

_Recording…_

**Panda –chan: CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have made it to the **_**almost**_** mark and are now eligible for our consolation prize!!!**

**Pepe: uh…P-chan are you okay???!!**

**Daichi: of course she's **_**not **_**ok and she's only acting happy because she has to!!!**

**Panda –chan: AH!! WE'RE ON THE TELLY I'M NOT READY YET!**

**Daichi: anywho…while PorkChop sorts herself out here's the next one shot!!**

**Pepe: please enjoy!!**

_Yaya:13,Kukai:15_

**s t a n d i n g **behind the wired fence, Yaya stared into the high school yard and watched as the soccer team wrapped up their practice and conversed amongst one another. Her large nut –brown eyes landed on the form of a thin tan boy who was laughing loudly and walking off the field surrounded by his buddies. Gaze landing on the fence, he spotted the small middle schooler who waved energetically; whole face alight with joy and grinning Kukai waved back. Picking up his water bottle, he opened it up and squirted out a bit before turning to look at his soccer buddies.

"I'll be right back 'k?"

"Sure…gotta go talk to your girl right?!"

Laughing, Kukai ignored that last bit and jogged over to the gate and taking hold of the redhead's hand through the gate he squeezed it lovingly and flashed a broad grin at her. "Hey," he greeted sweetly and Yaya giggled as she brushed hair out of her face, "hi –hi…is practice over? I've got something to tell you –it's important!" She exclaimed and nodding Kukai ran a hand through his hair before he nodded and stared at her. "Meet me by the front gate…I'll be right out." Nodding, Yaya pulled her bag more comfortably onto her shoulder before she skipped towards the front gate. Turning back around, Kukai ran back out onto the field and grabbed his gym bag.

"I'm leaving now Coach! See ya tomorrow!" His soccer coach turned to glance at him before nodding. "Alright Souma…don't be late for practice though!" He barked and Kukai nodded, "sure thing," as he shouldered his bag while his soccer team grinned evilly at the auburn haired teen. "Bye Kukai –**sama**!" They jeered and chuckling he offered them a wave and was on his way.

Yaya stood in front of Seiyo High's front gate in the setting sun and rocking back and forth on her heels, she smoothened out the creases in her short green plaid school skirt and just as she pulled down on her black blazer Kukai emerged from out of the school gates. "Kukai!" She exclaimed as she threw herself at him and locking her arms around his neck he twirled her around and her giggles filled his ears. Putting her back down, she latched her fingers behind her back and grinned cutely up at him.

"So what's up Yaya?"

Handing him her schoolbag, he slipped it onto his shoulder and the two headed off; Yaya skipping merrily beside her best friend. "You'll never believe it but…Tadase and Rima like one another!" She exclaimed flailing her arms about and standing on her toes, "okay…that's it? That's what you pulled me out of practice for?!" He probed and Yaya pouted crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"No! I pulled you out to let you know that they haven't told one another yet!"

"Alright…they'll just let each other know when they're ready."

Wheeling around, Yaya stared wide –eyed at the taller boy disbelief written all over her face. "No they won't! They're both too shy and…and –that's where **we **come into it," she said smiling broadly and Kukai quirked a brow as he chuckled and shook his head. "You're crazy y'know. **We** can't just get involved with this sort of stuff and besides we both know **squat **about love." He explained and Yaya sighed and stared down at her fingernails. "Who put Nagehiko and Utau together hmm?" Kukai knew where this was going and sighing he said 'we did' and Yaya nodded. "So let's go get ice cream and discuss what **we're** going to do." Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she tugged on it and they both headed towards the ice cream parlour.

"I say we do something **big **to get them together –maybe make them meet up or something."

Twirling a pigtail on her finger, Yaya took another spoonful out of the choco –vanilla ice cream she was sharing with her best friend. Sticking his spoon into his mouth, Kukai scratched his scalp before leaning back in his seat and yawning. "This is really ridiculous Yaya…we're fooling love here," he announced and Yaya shrugged as she scooped more ice cream into her mouth before pulling the whole bowl towards herself. Releasing a deep sigh, Kukai knew he wasn't going to win this one –she was just **too **stubborn to listen to reasoning. Ruffling his messy hair, he met Yaya's gaze and mumbled 'when do we start?' Perking up, Yaya puffed out her chest and grinned broadly, "tomorrow!" That said, Kukai rolled his eyes before nodding and pulling the ice cream bowl his way emitting a loud 'hey!' from the redhead.

The following morning was not a very productive one for the redhead; considering the fact that she was still in stinky old middle school while her latest targets were all in high school. As she sat in her homeroom scribbling down a few notes, a cute boy settled beside her and catching his attention he flashed a charming smile her way. Looking back to see if there was anyone worth mentioning, she got the memo that the smile was meant for _her_. Turning back around, she flashed him a dazzling smile as she brushed her bangs out of her face as Kairi settled on her other side. Tapping his fingers against his desk, he leaned into her side and peered over her shoulder, "can I ask what it is you're doing?" He probed and giggling she slammed the book shut and caught the cute guy still looking at her. Leaning into Kairi, She muttered 'who's the new guy?' under her breath. Kairi glanced over at him before adjusting his glasses.

"Why? Interested?"

"Really funny Kairi…but not really."

Yawning, Kukai ruffled his hair and stretched out his legs as he watched Tadase and Rima interact with one another. He had to agree, Yaya had been right –for a change. Every time Tadase said something or his hand **accidently **grazed the petite blonde girl's she blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Hey Kukai!" A set of arms wrapped around his neck and glancing back a small smile cracked onto his face. There behind him grinning broadly and eyes gleaming, Amu bore into the older boy's eyes. "Hey there Hinamori," he greeted back and releasing him she plopped down beside him and pulled her knees under her chin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing something for Yaya."

At that name, pain and disappointment seemed to flash across the rosette's face before she nodded firmly. "How is Yaya? I haven't seen her for quite some time now," snapping back to reality Kukai bore into her face and grinned broadly. _He was just so dense –always so oblivious to her feelings for him. _"She's good –and she's been really busy lately…I guess middle school is tough." He explained and Amu nodded slowly as she sucked in a deep breath and Kukai yawned loudly before rising to his feet. "Well, I'd better get going…see ya around Hinamori!" He exclaimed and Amu stared up at him before nodding slowly, "bye Kukai," she breathed and groaning she slammed her head onto her kneecaps, and her hair spilled over her shoulders. _When was he going to notice that she loved him?_ _More like never –it would always be Yaya that he would look out for and it would always be Yaya that he'd smile for._

Slurping her strawberry slurpie loudly, Yaya leaned back and sighed softly. Pushing her bangs out of her face, her gaze crashed with Kukai's and she grinned broadly. "Okay so you're right about Tadase and Rima **but**…I'm still not convinced that we should get involved," he stated and Yaya giggled as she pushed her slurpie cup around the food court's table before Kukai snatched it away and took a long pull off the straw. Knitting her brows together, Yaya crossed her arms over her chest and glared dangerously at him.

"Why are you always doing that?" A cheeky grin formed on his face as he shrugged and continued to slurp loudly. "Because…I like taking away you stuff," he replied grinning broadly and the redhead's cheeks flushed darkly before she chewed away on her lower lip. Leaning over the table, Kukai titled her head slightly and bore into her face, "Why are you blushing **Yaya**?" He probed and her cheeks darkened as she shifted in her seat and averted his gaze. "I'm not, I'm just –" she trailed off and pulled away from him as she caught sight of two familiar figures.

"Look…its Nagehiko and Utau!"

Looking behind himself, Kukai's gaze landed on the violet haired guy and his blonde girlfriend. Plopping back down into his seat, he ruffled his own hair and took another sip out of the slurpie before putting the cup down on the table. "it's good to see they're **happy **together," he said dryly as he leaned back in his seat raising two of his chair's legs off the floor as his gaze crashed with Yaya's. Nodding, she reached for the cup and slurped another long sip; not even wiping the straw. "Thanks to us –and soon Tadase and Rima'll be happy too because of us!"

After a few more days of doing nothing but observing; Kukai and Yaya had finally decided to intervene with their plan of getting the two blonds together. Sliding down more comfortably onto the squishy couch, nut –brown eyes landed on honey ones. "So you'll meet me at the mall Saturday in front of the fountain after the soccer game right?" Yaya questioned and Rima nodded slowly as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "Yes…I will Yaya," she replied and grinning broadly the redhead popped up and flashed a gorgeous smile at the petite blonde.

"See ya then Rima –chi!" That said, Yaya skipped merrily out of the room and as she continued on her way she caught sight of Amu and waved merrily. "Hiya Amu –chi," she sang brightly and the rosette caught sight of the bouncy girl. Forcing a smile onto her face, she waved back and smiled weakly as Yaya bounded up to her.

"I haven't seen you in forever Amu –chi!"

"Me neither."

Amu couldn't help but feel a little weird talking to the younger girl. "Did you know Tadase –kun and Rima –chan like one another?! Kukai and I are planning to get them two together," she stated clapping her hands together giddily and Amu nodded tightly. "That's great Yaya! You and Kukai playing a set of Cupid's Helpers –wonderful," she replied and Yaya could sense the discomfort and licking her lips Yaya caught the rosette's eye but Amu instantly looked down.

"I know how you feel about Kukai –**kun** but...the feelings aren't mutual –good luck looking for that **special **someone." Instantly, Amu's head shot up and she stared into Yaya's foggy eyes with her trembling ones.

"Yaya."

"Well…see ya around Amu –chi!" That said Yaya flashed a bright smile before she bounded off happily leaving behind a guilty Amu…_It'll never be me who his heart will beat for will it?_

"Oy, Tadase!"

Whipping around at the sound of his name, Tadase watched as Kukai jogged his way over to him. "Oh hello there Souma –san…what's the matter?" He asked and Kukai panted, hands on his kneecaps and sucking in a deep breath Kukai popped up and grinned broadly. "I need you to do me a favour buddie!" Quirking one blond brow, Tadase shook his head slowly causing Kukai's grin to broaden.

"Sure…what do you need?"

"I have to pick up a er…package from the mall's post office this Saturday after my soccer game and I was wondering if you could meet me there –everyone else is busy." Pondering over it briefly, Tadase nodded and offered a small smile as Kukai's grin broadened further, "thanks! See ya then," not waiting for a reply Kukai jetted off leaving Tadase behind.

"So?" Yaya probed as soon as she saw Kukai running across the basketball court in the setting sun. He stopped in front of the bleachers and watched as Yaya clambered noisily down them. "All set," he replied and Yaya grinned as she laced her fingers with her best friend's. "Great! Now all we have to do is wait for Saturday and everything will be perfect," she squealed placing her forehead against Kukai's who took that moment to lean forward and peck her lips softly. Responding, Yaya wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his body as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and the world seemed to melt around them. Pulling away, Yaya giggled and rested her face in the crook of his neck. "I think you've gotten better at this," he muttered and her cheeks flushed as she punched him in the shoulder and slipping out of his grasp; she jumped down onto the ground and laced their fingers. "Let's go."

Saturday finally seemed to come and as Rima sat waiting for Yaya in front of the water fountain; both Yaya and Kukai watched from the second floor banister in the mall. "She's already here but where's Tadase?" Yaya asked tapping her finger impatiently against her arm, brow twitching. "He'll be here Yaya…this is Tadase he doesn't know what it means to stand –up anyone…just give him some time and he'll show." Sighing, Yaya nodded and leaning forward she continued to watch the petite blonde. In a matter of minutes, Tadase could be seen running towards the fountain and both Kukai and Yaya perked up considerably.

Once Tadase spotted Rima sitting in front of the bench he slowed to a considerable pace and smiled softly. Rima looked up at him and her cheeks flushed darkly as he placed her hands down on her lap. Kukai and Yaya pressed against the banister and watched the two interact amongst one another; grins forming on their lips. Tadase and Rima seemed to engage in a deep conversation before their gazes darted around and as it landed on the second floor they both ducked and stared through the glass. Tadase said something to Rima before she nodded slowly and they both got up and fingers interlaced headed off somewhere.

"Do you see that?! Awe…they are so cute together!"

Yaya stared down at them with starry eyes as Kukai nodded and wrapping an arm around her thin waist he pulled her closer. "Can we please leave now? I **need** to go home and take a shower," he said as he kissed the top of her head and she giggled wriggling out of his grasp. "You smell like grass and sweat," she teased and chuckling he pushed her lightly. "Well no duh! I did have a soccer game today," he exclaimed and nodding half –heartedly, Yaya latched onto his arm and led him over to the escalator.

"Yea…yea –we'll go to your house and watch a movie or something **after **you buy me a bag of candy from the candy store!"

"Oh joy!"

_Recording…_

**Panda –chan: well there you have it another chapter!!!**

**Pepe: P-Chan you're not freaking out anymore!!**

**Panda –chan: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* well…I guess I'm not that psyched anymore**

**Daichi: anywho…I hope you all enjoyed PorkChop's latest chapter!!**

**Panda & Pepe: don't forget to review *thanks***


	12. Christmas Parties and Mistletoes

**Panda chan: here we go with a Christmas one shot please enjoy!!!!!**

**Daichi: oh yea this is what I'm talking about!!!!!!**

**Pepe:yup yup!!!!**

_Yaya:9; Kukai:11_

**t h e **Guardians annual Christmas party was coming up and as usual the Jack, Ace and Joker were left in charge of decorating the auditorium while Tadase and Nadeshiko took care of a little last minute paperwork. "Do you think this party will be a blast –I've never been to a Seiyo Christmas party before." Amu stated as she walked alongside Kukai, a box of Christams decorations in her hands. The soccer player glanced down at her before chuckling and ruffling the rosette's hair. "Don't worry you'll have a blast –apart from all the work that goes into it you'll have a lot of fun."

Smiling, Kukai pushed the door to the auditorium open and glancing up he grinned befor looking back at Amu. "Watch it, mistletoe," he pointed out and Amu's cheeks flushed as she caught sight of the small twig before they both moved around it and into the auditorium. On the stage they spotted Yaya twirling around with red and green ribbons in both her hands and stifling his laughter, Kukai piled his boxes in a corner by the door.

"Hey Yaya," stopping Yaya turned and looking at her friends she grinned.

"Hi –hi!"

"Did you get the table cloths?" Amu asked putting her boxes down on Kukai's own as Yaya nodded and sat down at the end of the stage and pointed at a box of green, red and black table cloths.

"Yup yuup…Kukai!" She shouted as she jumped off the stage and launched at the auburn haired soccer player. Latching her arms around his neck, he twirled her around while she giggled.

Amu watched the two with s little unease before she cleared her throat and tugged down on her school skirt. "Are we going to start?" She asked curtly, her voice sounding a little harsher than she had intended. Chuckling, Kukai unlatched the fourth grader from him who stepped back and grinned up at his face; eyes twinkling. "What did you get me for Christmas Kukai?" She probed as she swayed side to side and Kukai took her in before chuckling. "You've got to wait til Christmas." He replied ruffling the redhead's hair who pouted and glanced over at Amu before dancing about on light feet. "If Yaya's gotta wait for Christmas then we'd better start decorating!" She sang and both Kukai and Amu agreed.

The auditorium had been completely transformed. The tables were set with light green, red and black confetti sprinkled on the tables, lanterns hung up and ribbons tied about. Sighing, Kukai and Amu collapsed into a pair of chairs and leaned back. "Finally done! I've got soccer today and if I hurry I can make it," he announced and Amu nodded but Kukai didn't move and Amu quirked a brow.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"Can't…too tired to move," he announced and Amu nodded as Kukai leaned back in his seat causing it to stand on its back legs while Yaya bounded towards them twirling about.

"Isn't the auditorium cute?!" She squealed plopping down on Kukai's lap and causing his eyes to widen as he sat forward and Yaya giggled stuffing a giant chocolate chip cookie into his mouth hand handing another to Amu.

The rosette smiled as she bit into her cookie and glanced at the Jack and Ace Chairs. "When does the party start?" Amu asked and Kukai shrugged lightly as he fiddled with one of Yaya's pigtails. "Tomorrow at seven but Guardians have to be there by five," he sighed and Yaya nodded her shoulders slumping forward as she closed eyes in defeat. "Guardians always have to set an example," she mumbled and chuckling Kukai shifted the redhead's position on his lap. Amu wanted to laugh at them but she didn't and looking down at her watch her eyes widened. "Oh no! I've gotta go –mama expects me home early today,"S she shouted getting up and grabbing her bag she offered them a small wave before she disappeared out of the auditorium.

Yawning, Kukai ruffled his hair before getting up taking Yaya along with him. "Soccer practice?" She squeaked and he nodded as he grabbed both their brown leather messenger bags. "Yea but I'll take you to the garden so that you can walk home with Nadeshiko first," he said and Yaya's cheeks flushed as he handed her her bag and they headed for the door. Stopping Kukai slipped his bag on and Yaya did the same as she reached for the door but Kukai spotted the mistletoe above them and grinned.

Circling his fingers around Yaya's small wrist, he tugged and she turned back to look at him. Stepping forward, Kukai closed the distance between them. "Kukai," Yaya breathed as her cheeks flushed and her nut –brown eyes bore into Kukai's green ones. "Mistletoe," he breathed back and looking up quickly her eyes caught sight of the twig before she stared back at Kukai's face. "I'm gonna kiss you now 'k?" Yaya could only nod eyes fogging and cheeks becoming scarlet. "Okay,"she choiked and her heart seemed to stop as Kukai's lips ran over her tauntingly before he kissed her lightly and pulled away grinning broadly.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he stroked her cheeks wit his thumbs before she giggled then grinned also. "Merry Christmas Kukai," that said she leaned against the door before opening it and slipping out of the auditorium. Kukai stared at the door before grinning and standing up straight, _Merry Christmas Yaya, _and he left the auditorium to find the redhead twirling around in the hall before she took hold of his hand and dragged him off…this Christmas was going to be…_**perfect.**_

**Daichi: I actually like it P –chan**

**Panda chan: what ever Daichi…I've learned to just ignore you**

**Peppe: good one Panda chan!!!**

**Panda chan: awe thanks Pepe –chan!!! *glomps baby chara***

**Daichi: why do I feel left out???**

**Panda chan" MERRY CHRISTMAS from Panda chan Inc……the three of us wish you all a happy Christmas and a good New Year**

**Dacihi & Pepe: HAI!!!!!!**


	13. Snowballs and Queens

_Recording…_

**Panda chan: well, here's another festive one shot**

**Daichi: ooh…sounds so sweet…NOT!!!**

**Pepe: hehehe…I'm ready for this so let's go!!**

**Eru: ah…the power of true love!**

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: ARGH –ERU!!! What are **_**you **_**doing here???!!! *points at angel chara from where they're all piled up on tall chair***

**Eru: I'm here for the story **_**SO**_** get started you slackers!!!**

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: O.o**

**Panda chan: uh well…let's get crackin!!!**

**Daichi & Pepe: *nod and float **_**around **_**Eru* HAI!!!!!!**

_Yaya:9; Kukai:11_

**a t h i c k **blanket of snow covered the streets and a cloud of fog hung in the air calling for the very first snow day of the season and just like all kids; the Royal Guardians were out and about in the snow. "Okay…I say we do something fun!" The eleven year old soccer player announced as he whirled around and stared at his friends; grinning broadly. "What do you propose Kukai –kun?" Nadeshiko probed politely and the auburn haired preteen grinned and ruffled his hair. "I say a game!" Yaya's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands before smashing back on the thick blanket of snow. "What kinda game?" She asked and Kukai winked at her before moving closer to the gang.

"Snowball fight –two teams…winning team wins Queen and are named reigning King and Queen for the rest of the day," he announced and Amu quirked a brow as she rubbed her hands together. "Who's the Queen Kukai?" Said boy grinned before he pointed one thin gloved finger at Nadeshiko who blushed. "Why no one other than a **true **Queen –now for teams…I get Yaya!" He called as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's thin waist and pulled her up before looking at Tadase and a blushing Amu. "The two of you are on the same team," he announced and Amu's cheeks flushed darker as she glanced over at the blonde before Kukai chuckled and stepped back taking Yaya along with him. "Our fort's over and you guys are over there!" He announced and Nadeshiko moved to a safe spot over by the tube while the teams started production on their forts.

Nearly twenty minutes later, snowballs were flying and there was a lot of yelling, war cries and laughter. Standing up, Kukai threw a thick ball of snow and smashed into the back of Amu's head. Daichi snorted with laughter and even Pepe and Yaya were snickering as Amu shivered and turned around to glare at the opposing team. "Are you alright Hinamori –san?" Tadase probed and the rosette's cheeks flushed as she bit down on her lower lip. "I'm f –fine Tadase –kun," she breathed and as they stared into each other's eyes before a ball of snow smashed into the side of Tadase's face and Kukai and Daichi howled in laughter. "Good hand you've got there Yaya!" They both high –fived before Daichi shouted 'look out!' and grabbing Yaya; Kukai sunk behind their fortress narrowly missing a snowball.

Yaya's cheeks were a deep crimson colour as she was pressed closely against Kukai. They were so close that if she looked up their lips would graze. "What's the plan Kukai?" Daichi asked as the soccer player shifted Yaya so that she could look up and was seated on his lap. Kukai seemed to be lost in his thoughts before a smug smirk broke out on his face. "I have an idea –you just have to follow my lead…got it?" Yaya nodded and Kukai grinned before pinching her inner thigh roughly causing her to cry out in pain as he popped up; coming back into everyone's range of sight. "I'm sorry Yaya but –this affair can't go on much longer! I'm in love with someone else," this got everyone's attention. "Kukai!" Yaya called out in pain as her hand came into view reaching out for the boy, _this is so going to rock_.

Rising to her feet, Yaya stared at Kukai who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Amu's jaw dropped and her cheeks flushed while Nadeshiko smiled softly and Tadase was quiet. "Just play along ok?" Kukai warned and Yaya nodded tightly as Kukai glanced over at the others before he looked back at the redhead and stroked her cheeks softly. "I can't love you anymore," he said loudly and Yaya's eyes watered from the new round of pain in her thigh and she bit down on her lower lip. "Kuk -"

She never finished as his lips crashed onto hers and everyone's jaws dropped and snowballs fell out their hands. "Yaya!" Amu shouted as Kukai pulled away and placed his head in the crook of thee redhead's neck. "Kiss me," he whispered and Yaya's eyes widened, "you're crazy…I can't!" "You have to –do you wanna win the game or not?" Sighing, she nodded and Kukai grinned, "I'll tell you went to 'k," another nod of the head and he pulled back. Bending, he quickly packed some snow together as Yaya stood there cheeks flushed before Kukai stood back up and smiling at the others he made to move but the redhead wrapped her fingers around his wrist, turning back, Kukai watched as Yaya stumbled forward and on her toes she smashed her lips onto his catching everyone including the soccer player off guard. "Wrap your legs around my waist," nodding she wrapped her long around his waist and glancing over at a stupefied Tadase and Amu before he threw a snowball and it smashed into the both of them.

Laughing, Kukai bolted towards the tube Nadeshiko sat on; Yaya gripping tightly onto his neck. Jumping over some little kid making snow angels and running around the jungle gym, he avoided being smashed with Tadase and Amu's snowballs before he reached one gloved finger out and poked Nadeshiko a broad grin on his face. Looking back, Yaya also grinned as Kukai set her down on the tube beside Nadeshiko. "We win!" He announced and Yaya giggled while Tadase and Amu sighed before collapsing from exhaustion into the snow.

Nadshiko smiled before she cleared her throat; earning the attention of all the Guardians. "Kukai…Yaya – I appoint you King and Queen of the **Snow Tube**," that said she placed blue and orange hoopla hoops on their heads and Kukai grinned before hugging Yaya. "Good job kiddo!" He announced and the redhead giggled before she hugged him back.

**Panda chan: there you go another one**

**Pepe: good one P-chan!!!**

**Daichi: very good P –chan!!!**

**Eru: most interesting…so many kisses *grins* although Utau will not be pleased *frowns***

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: ARGH!!! ERU!!! *jumps back on chair which wobbles slightly***

**Daichi: how long are we going to keep doing this?**

**Eru: I must tell Loli –chan about this**

**Panda chan: O.o…uh aren't you **_**Utau's **_**chara???**

**Eru: Utau's been mean to me**

**Daichi 7 Pepe: O.o…o…k…that's nothing new**

**Panda chan: *snaps out of trance and grins at camera* HAPPY HOLIDAYS… oh and if you wanna read some really good Kukai x Yaya material check out CattyGothLoli's page…that's some good stuff right there *smiles sweetly***

**Eru: YAY!!! MY LOLI –CHAN!!**

**Daichi & Pepe: thanks for reading!!!!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM PANDA CHAN AND CO…!!**


	14. Duties

_Recording…_

**Panda chan: *sitting on couch on a set in square purple glass with a stupid Christmas sweater from nana on* welcome back to another exciting chapter of Bits and Pieces! Today we're going to a start a brand new short series called Stop & Watch!**

**Daichi: hey P –chan why are you wearing that stupid sweater???**

**Panda chan: *glances around nervously before smashing hand over Daichi's mouth* hehehe…it's not stupid! In fact it was a Christmas present from **_**nana**_**…**_**whom I love dearly**_**! *looks down at the reindeer and stitched on bows of the red frilly sweater and frowns* God I hate this thing**

**Pepe: so who's our special guest today P –chan???**

**Panda: *smiles broadly* none other than my awesome brother Reid!!! Bring him out here….*Reid emerges***

**Panda: hey Reid and thanks for coming!!**

**Reid kun: 'sup…nice to be here lil sis *ruffles P-chan's hair***

**Panda: ok so what do you think we should do first??? *tries to fix ruffled hair and smiles at camera***

**Reid: *shrugs* first…lose that silly sweater and second…you guys got a trampoline in this place???**

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: O.o**

**Panda: ok *takes off sweater* uh…we don't have a tramp -- *large trampoline is pushed to the centre of the set***

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: WHAT THE HELL??? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM???!!!**

**Reid: cool –way to go Sierra *jumps off couch and starts jumping on trampoline***

**Panda: O.o….well, I see nothing wrong so -- *gets off couch and joins bro* do the intro guys!! *shouts at charas***

**Daichi: o….k……here's another chapter!!**

**Pepe: *smiles* please enjoy!!!!**

_Yaya:9; Kukai:11_

"**Do you like Amu –chi?"**

**t h e **question seemed to catch Kukai off guard who looked away from a gang of sixth graders and stared at the fourth grader beside him. "Course I like Hinamori –she's a friend," he replied and Yaya's brow furrowed. "I don't mean like that –I mean do you like –like Amu –chi?!" She tried again and if they both weren't currently running their appointed errands and didn't have a load of posters in her hands she would have flailed about in emphasis. "Why? Jealous," he teased grinning and Yaya glanced back at him, cheeks flushing. "No! I was just…curious," she shrilled and Kukai quirked a brow _she didn't use third person like usual…odd._

"Well, Hinamori's funny and nice," he trailed off and Yaya glared at him shaking her head pigtails flying_ no she isn't! You're funny and nice –not Amu –chi!_

"But…I already kinda like someone else," he said as they stopped at a bulletin board and grabbing a poster off the stack the redhead was holding he pulled the staple gun off his belt and posted it to the board. _Someone else? It must be Sion…he always did like her. _"C'mon…we've got a few more posters to post," he teased looking at the huge pile in Yaya's hand.

"Kukai! This is going to take forever!"

Chuckling, he turned and they both continued on their way. 'Well, who do you like?" Yaya pressed after a few minutes of silence and Kukai grinned. "Boy, wouldn't you like to know….but what about you? I'm sure a cute girl like you has a crush on someone or a few guys have a crush on you?" He jeered and Yaya's cheeks flushed as she stared down at the posters before nodding. "He's older though and he might like someone else," she mumbled and Kukai grinned as he continued walking the redhead right beside him. "So he's older…do I know him –wait don't tell me it's Tadase?!" He probed and Yaya stared at him with incredulity. "Are you crazy?! Course not!" She shrieked and Kukai chuckled ruffling his hair. Although he hadn't shown it he was really relieved that she didn't like Tadase.

Jumping up a few steps, Kukai laughed and stopped. Yaya who had only been a few steps behind him then stopped and stared at the soccer player. "Why'd you stop Kukai?" Said boy stepped closer to the redhead, "I have something to tell you," he whispered and her cheeks flushed as he leaned forward and Yaya's lips parted and her breath caught in her throat.

He was so close, and Yaya's heart thudded loudly. Placing his head close to the crook of her neck, he reached upwards as his breath tickled the redhead's neck. "Kukai?" She croaked and tugging Kukai stepped back grinning, "got 'em," he announced holding up the matching red ribbons. Chuckling, Kukai wheeled around and bolted up the steps. "Kukai! Give this back," she shouted as she started quickly up the steps and being the clumsy girl that she was she tripped and all the posters went flying. Groaning, Yaya sat up, knees buckled and looking up she noticed that Kukai was staring at her form closely. "You okay?" He asked slightly worried and nodding the redhead shuffled to her feet and their eyes met.

"Give me back my ribbons!"

Grinning, Kukai turned and bolted off down the hall and brushing her bangs out of her face, Yaya bolted after him. The posters lay forgotten and if anyone walked by they would see a mound of scattered posters and if they looked out of the window they would see the Jack and Ace running about the lawn; the Ace shouting at the Jack who pranced around holding up a pair of identical red ribbons. This was definitely different from their usual duties.

_Still recording…_

**Panda: *still bouncing on trampoline* thanks for reading and don't forget to tune in to Stop & Watch same time…same place next time!!!!!! *eats bowl of chocolate pudding***

**Daichi: I can't believe they're still bouncing **

**Pepe: neither can I but……..who cares please remember to leave a review!!!!!!**

**Panda: *still bouncing and stuffing face with pudding* PLEASE AND THANKS!!!!**


	15. Promises

**Panda: here's another chapter……consider it a present for the new year!!!!!!!! ^.^**

**Daichi: new chapter hoot hoot!!!!!!**

**Pepe: way to go P-chan!!!**

**Panda: aw, you guys are making me blush *rubs the back of neck sheepishly and tries to fight down blush* thanks to all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it!!!**

_Yaya:10;Kukai:12_

**s n o r i n g **softly, Yaya's head nearly slammed into the library's table as she tried her hardest to fight back the exhaustion in her small frame. Amu wasn't there –like usual but that was expected after all; she was the Joker just a trump card –she didn't get stuck doing stupid paperwork. Yaya inwardly disliked Amu because of this but she could care less because at that moment her head slammed loudly into the table and her snoring became apparent to all the other Guardians. Nagihiko offered a small smile as he reached forward and nudged the small redhead in her shoulder lightly.

"Yaya –chan? Please wake up…we really have a lot of work to get through."

His tone was like usual understanding and moaning, the small Ace raised her head and through her heavy eyelids she stared at the new Jack. Tadase who had seemed to catch sight of the exhausted fifth grader offered a small smile as he turned in his seat and stared at her; Rima also looking on with mild interest before shuffling her papers into a neat pile. "Yuiki –san if you're not feeling well you're dismissed," he insisted and Yaya opened her mouth to protest but at the reality that her tiredness would probably be more of a nuisance to Nagihiko than of assistance she nodded. Pushing out her chair, she rose to her feet slowly and Nagihiko reached out for her paperwork which she handed over willingly and grabbed her leather messenger bag off the table and headed for the door; making sure to wave a 'goodbye' at the others.

Sliding the library door shut, Yaya released a deep sigh and Pepe stared at her curiously. "What's the matter Yaya –chan?" She probed but the redhead looked up and offered a small smile before scuffing her red shoes and beginning down the deserted hall. "It's nothing Pepe –tan," she offered and the subject was closed. As they continued to walk; the only sound coming form Yaya's shoes because it was already late and most of the school had already retreated home for the day, Yaya's mind swirled. She hadn't gotten much sleep lat night and that mostly had to do with a certain auburn haired soccer playing middle schooler who had invaded all of her dreams that night. A crimson blush covered her cheeks as she thought about _him_, come to think of it; it had been forever since she had last seen him but his face was as fresh as anyone in her fifth grade class' own was.

They were now out of the school building and heading down the walkway as she continued to delve into her thoughts. _Kukai Souma_ there was something about that name that made Yaya's heartbeat increase and her cheeks redden; something about that cute laugh of his that made her want to laugh and his touch. Something about him caused a jolt of electricity to past through the small redhead's body every time he accidently brushed against her. Releasing a deep sigh, her shoulders slumped forward and she stared down at her shoes, she was aware of the _feelings _she was harbouring for her best friend; she was positive that she loved him in the same way Amu loved the neko boy –no she was **positive **that she loved him more than Amu did and it scared her. _Why was this happening to her? Why did she always have to feel so –vulnerable whenever he stared up at her with those big mesmerizing green orbs? _

The sky was an orangish/pinkish hue as she along with Pepe continued on their way towards the Yuiki residence and as they trailed by the lake she caught sight of someone familiar and she stopped dead. "Yaya?" Pepe called as her human just stood there, lips slightly parted and eyes glued on the back of a **very **familiar figure. The wind blew by ruffling her usual pigtails and carrying her red skirt and as if he could sense someone staring at him, Kukai whipped around from his sitting position and stared up the hill and at his best grade school friend. Flashing a charming smile that caused the butterflies in Yaya's stomach to flutter, he beckoned her to come over and she did just that.

He didn't speak until she was standing a few meters away form him. "Hey Yaya…it's been awhile since I've seen your cute face," he teased and cheeks flushing she settled down beside him and brought her knees up to her chest. They were quiet for awhile, Daichi and Pepe throwing **tiny **rocks into the lake; Yaya battling with her emotions and stealing quick glances at the handsome boy beside her who stared out at the lake. _Gosh, he's gotten so much more handsome if that's even possible –I think I might actually tell him how I feel._ Biting down on her lower lip and squeezing a handful of her red skirt she sucked in a deep breath.

"Kukai?" She called.

"I'm moving to Europe!"

It all happened so fast, that Yaya felt as if she had been hit by a moving oil truck. Staring wide eyed at the older boy she tried to rationalize his words, her eyes already threatening to spill tears –and lots of it. "What?" She croaked her throat suddenly completely dry and he turned to look at her, his smile completely gone and now as she stared into his perfectly flawless face she could see the black lines under his eyes –he had obviously been depriving himself of sleep. "How long have you known?" She somehow managed to get out and running a hand awkwardly through his hair he released a deep sigh.

"Since last month –I was going to tell you!"

She slapped him and it stung.

Shuffling to her feet, Yaya stared down at him vision completely blurred by her tears. He knew he deserved it and as he placed a hand over his stinging cheek, he didn't look up at her. "How could you? Yaya needs Kukai….Yaya's always needed you!" She spat and Kukai could feel the burning and tingling of his eyes as Daichi and Pepe stopped and glanced soberly at the scene. "Yaya," Kukai tried but she wouldn't hear it as she tugged at her cape nearly causing the ribbon tied on it to slip off; her face looked like a ripe old water fountain with the tears not stopping as she tried to swallow down a large lump in her throat.

"I hate you…I hate you Kukai!" She shouted and that seemed to sting between them both, and before anything else could happen she kicked him roughly in the side and wheeling around she bolted across the lawn completely blinded by her tears. She needed to get away and she knew that if Kukai got up and followed her, he'd catch her easily.

Biting back the pain, Kukai rose to his feet and Daichi looked at him worriedly. "Kukai," he called out but Kukai ignored him as he ran after the redhead easily catching up to her and grabbing her by the wrist; he whipped her around and got a good look at her face. The tears were running down her equally tan complexion and he felt terrible. Yaya just stared at him as her bottom lip quivered and she gave up trying to get away from him.

"Why? Why is Kukai leaving Yaya _**again**_?" She croaked and her nut –brown eyes bore into his green ones seeming to plead with him and he found it hard to speak.

"I need you –without you I have nothing…_**I love you Kukai!" **_She shouted and Kukai's eyes widened as he stared at her before pulling her into his chest.

Snuggling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and placed his chin on top of her head and stroked circle patterns on her back. "I'm so sorry Yaya…I don't mean too." He whispered and he felt as her little fist took handfuls of his shirt and tugged down onit, her shoulders shaking with her tears. "Kukai," she croaked and pulling her away by her shoulders, he stared into her eyes and offered a small smile. Brushing her bangs back he tilted her head slightly and leaned forward her breath catching in her throat. "I love you too Yaya and –I'll _**never**_ leave you," he promised before he claimed her lips and oddly enough –she believed him.

**Panda: well what do you think??? Did you like it??? Hate it??? Leave your opinion in a review!!**

**Daichi: please do and P-chan I couldn't help but notice that Pepe and I **_**actually**_** talked in this one**

**Pepe" *nods* yupyup!!!!!**

**Panda: yea well……that's that!!!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Crush

**Panda: *jump roping* WE'RE BACK AND WE'VE GOT ANOTHER SWEET ONE!!!**

**Daichi: sadly I have no choice but to agree with her *sighs***

**Panda: this one's from Yaya's POV soooooo**

**Pepe: ENJOY!!!**

**Panda & Daichi: YOSH!!!!!!**

_Yaya:12;Kukai:14_

**h e **always had that weird way of making the blood rush to any girl's face and causing the butterflies to flutter about in your gut. He was handsome, charming and funny; every girl at one point had a crush on him or thought that they were _**in love **_with him although it was proven Kukai Souma absolutely didn't date and if he did she probably had to be inhumanly beautiful and older than him. Me??? I was neither of these thing…I was short, thin, a mere _cute _and two years younger than him but more than anything I was just the _best friend._

Sighing, I slammed my head into the table I sat at in the cafeteria. Tadase and Rima had yet to arrive and Nagihiko wasn't going to jump in and say anything and Amu was seated at the end of the table shoving her food about her plate a sober look on her face. I assumed she was upset after finding out that Ikuto –the neko boy was dating that blonde weirdo –Lulu was her name I believed. I blew a strand of hair out of my face just as the cafeteria door opened and in stepped the one person I wasn't able to avoid looking at. I could feel my cheeks flushing as he made towards our table but was stopped by his soccer buddies. I watched as he settled down beside his friend –Yamada and he was instantly engulfed by the hubbub of his buddies.

As I stared at him, I raised my head slightly; eyes glued on his form and the butterflies fluttered when he threw back his head and laughed –_Kami,I loved his laugh, _too bad for me I was so engrossed in staring at him that I didn't have enough time to act as if I wasn't staring at him when he glanced over at our table and caught me staring. He flashed a charming smile at me and winked as I looked away quickly, face burning and Nagihiko seemed to catch wind of what was going on; a small smile on his lips. "Is something the matter Yaya –chan? You look completely flustered," he said and Amu also looked up her large eyes completely empty. I quickly shook my head pigtails flying and bangs covering my face, I was so embarrassed and that dumb blush wouldn't erase from my cheeks.

"Yaya?"

Amu's voice reached out and I could almost hear the interest in her voice as I shook my head about frantically. I began to feel a bit nauseous but I shook it off and looked up at my friends smiling brightly, hands cupping my burning cheeks. "I'm good!" I chirped and Amu nodded slowly whereas Nagihiko just stared at me before taking a sip out of his bottled iced tea and looked down at his lunch. "I think you have a little thing for Kukai," he said barely above a whisper and I nearly choked over my spit. _Kami knows that it's more than just __**a little thing**__…I was head over heels crushing on him and he didn't seem to notice!_ I tried to laugh it off and under my eyelashes I stared back over at Kukai and my heart stopped…he was staring at me?! I looked away and fiddled with my skirt while Nagihiko glanced back and I thought I saw a smile form on his lips.

"Look whose coming over here."

Both Amu and I glanced up and my heart stopped. There moving easily across the cafeteria as if he owned the place was Kukai! He waved to at least every table before he finally arrived at our usual table and he settled down in his usual spot beside me and stole my pudding. "Hey," he greeted and I found that I couldn't move not even to shout at him for stealing my pudding as Nagihiko smiled. "It's about time you decided to join us," he jeered and Kukai grinned as he shoveled into my pudding and my cheeks flushed at the thought that he was using the exact same spoon I had previously used. "Hi Kukai," Amu greeted in a soft tone and the soccer player nodded his head before his gaze landed on me and he smiled charmingly.

"Hey there Yaya," his voice it immobilized me and his eyes seemed to flicker before he placed my rice pudding back onto my tray and reached for my juice box –really I think I must have looked like the lunch line or something to this boy! "Kukai," I whined and he chuckled as I reached for my juice box but he pulled back and held it out of my reach, a large grin on his features. "Do you want it back?" He jeered and I nodded before leaning back and pouting, his grin only broadening. "What do you want?" I found myself mumbling and he looked satisfied with my ability to comprehend his gestures.

"It's fairly simple…all I want in exchange for your juice back is a kiss –on the lips…not a stingy cheek one!"

He was positively, absolutely beaming as he stared at my face which was burning so much I couldn't help but believe that I looked like a ripe tomato. He shifted in his seat, one brow raised in curiosity as he continued to wear that stupid yet painstakingly irresistible signature grin of his. "A –A k –kiss," I stuttered and he nodded looking as if this was the most average thing friends did to get things that belonged to them back between one another. I caught Nagihiko smirking and I could practically read his mind, he was clearly saying 'well Yaya –chan's getting what she's always wanted now' I wanted to scream and even previously moping Amu was staring at us in interest. _What the hell?!_

Swallowing down a large lump in my throat, I leaned forward in my seat clearly shocking Kukai who must have thought I would have resulted in crying and I inwardly smirked –good for me…I needed to get him. I batted my eyelashes and as I got closer to his face I could clearly see the faint pink tinge on Kukai's cheeks. I wasn't sure when I had gotten so confident but before I knew it I had pressed my lips against his and then the spell seemed to fade and I was shy once again. Shrieking, I pulled my lips off his and made to move back but he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back causing our lips to crash onto each other's once more. My ears burn and I heard Nagehiko chuckling and Amu groan as my whole body melted and I responded to the kiss. Sure, many girls would hate me because this was the cafeteria and I was pretty sure that everyone saw our little lip lock action…guess I want too thin or cute or just a best friend to him. Maybe I was just right!

**Panda: there you go…….next one **_**might **_**be from Kukai's POV……keyword being might!!!**

**Daichi: I like it P-chan!!!**

**Pepe: me too…………pwease review for P –chan!!!!!!!**


	17. Dominance

**Panda: so this one shot is going to be from Kukai's POV and it's going to basically describe his relationship with Yaya!!**

**Daichi: it's about time you wrote something about **_**MY**_** favourite character**

**Panda: whatever Dai *rolls eyes***

**Pepe: do we start now???**

**Ikuto: yo!**

**Panda, Daichi & Pepe: IKUTO!! WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_**DOING HERE???!!! *points accusing finger at the hot neko***

**Ikuto: I came to visit **_**my **_**Sierra –chan *smiles sexily***

**Panda: *blushes darkly and looks away* Ikuto **

**Daichi: hey you stay away from her!!**

**Ikuto *ignores chara and approaches blushing brunette* why are you blushing **_**Sierra???**_

**Pepe: hey I thought you loved Amu???**

**Ikuto: correction…I used to love Amu but –now I've fallen in love with Sierra *tilts Panda's head and claims her lips***

**Panda: *rips away from the neko boy and stumbles back nearly falling over* what the hell???!!! That was my **_**FIRST KISS**_**!!!**

**IKUTO: *smirks* stop acting like you didn't like it**

**Panda: O.O…….get out before I kick you're a** out!!**

**Ikuto: *grabs hold of Panda and holds her close* you smell nice –just go on with the fic while I hold you close**

**Panda: *sighs then speaks in a sort of shiver* here's the next one shot**

**Daichi: *glares at neko boy and grumbles* enjoy**

**Pepe: *nods***

* * *

_Yaya:14;Kukai:16_

**p e o p l e **tend to get it all wrong when they question our relationship. They think just because I'm competitive and a complete sports guru that I'm the dominant one…that just because I'm older by two thin years that I call all the shots but they've really got it all wrong. I watch as Yaya chats with Amu and Rima –her two closest girlfriends and a boyish grin dominates my face, she laughs that cute laugh of hers and turns to look back at me grinning cutely and waves a cute bending of her thin tan fingers. I smile back and being as stupid as I will admit I always am; I forget that I'm on a soccer field in the middle of a very active soccer game and someone calls out to me.

Turning roughly, I'm able to notice that the opposite team has the ball and I begin to zoom down the squishy lawn. It had rained the day before and the lawn was mucky and squished under your feet but I'm too preoccupied with other things to even notice or care about the wet grass or the soccer game. We had been dating since Yaya had been in the sixth grade –that makes it about three years since the cute redhead had first became _my _girlfriend. I smirk smugly as I continue to run down the lawn the loud cheers of those watching the mere scrimmage vibrating through my ears. Yaya Yuiki was not the sweet little girl that everyone knew her as. She was aggressive and violent, loud and brute but oddly enough I enjoyed every second of it.

We sometimes fought for dominance; of course the card always fell in her favour. She had this funny way of getting under my skin and causing me to give up and to do what she pleases. I sometimes believe that it has something to do with her cute little pout or her large nut –brown eyes that suck you in or maybe it's her lips. I'm crazy in love with them…I'm not sure why but I just can't stop thinking about kissing, hugging or just freakin touching her thin tan frame. I manage to catch up to the opponent and easily steal the ball away before turning and running to the goal post. I can hear thousands of fan girls squealing but really none of them matter only one girl's voice even moves me to do things I've never thought I could do. She makes me nervous and tongue tied –I don't get nervous and she's able to do that.

"Kukai!" Someone shouts and looking over my shoulder, I catch the eye of a blond on my team who points a finger a head of me. Brows knitted, I shrug and turning back around I slip and pain shoots through my right knee. Wincing, I curl into a tight ball and I can hear the audience gasp as the ball rolls away and someone grabs hold of my shoulder and forces me to turn onto my back. Looking up, I notice that a small crowd of worried people have gathered around and my soccer buddie Yamada is staring at me worriedly. I search the sea of faces looking for that face –the one that's going to let me know this pain will pass.

"Clear up –move!" I can hear my coach barking before the kids move away and the bulky form of my soccer coach pushes through the thick crowd and he stares down at me with hooded eyes.

"You okay Souma?" I nod and he crouches down beside me and inspects my knee as I catch sight of the Guardian. "Kukai!" There she is, the crowd moves back and a small redhead squeezes through and on her knees she gets down on the mucky grass and wraps her thin arms around my neck and presses her face into the crook of it. "Are you okay Kukai?" I can tell that she's worried sick and I feel terrible but smiling, I brush back her bangs and force her to stare at me. "Hey don't you worry…I'll be fine babe," I lie and she stares at me large eyes shaking dangerously and I stroke her cheek as she sniffs. People are staring but I'm not interested as I lean in and graze my lips against hers. She punches me in chest with her little fists and it doesn't hurt but I wince anyway.

"Baka…you're hurt and you're kissing me?!" She screeches and a few people snicker while I just stare at her before the pain surges through my body again and looking down at my throbbing leg and I stare at my coach who is now holding my leg in his hands. "Let's get you over to the nurse's office and pop this back into place Souma…you're a trooper after all." He says and before I'm thrown over my coach's shoulder Yaya's grabs my face and kisses me roughly yet softly on my lips before pulling away.

"I thought you didn't want a kiss?" She smiles and strokes my cheek as I try not to feel like a total and complete idiot slung over my coach's shoulder.

"I didn't want you to kiss me…doesn't mean I can't kiss you." Damn, she's good.

"I hope you get better soon Kukai!"

"For you I will babe."

**Dominance…**

**Pepe: I can't believe that he hasn't let P –chan go yet *still watching Ikuto hold onto Panda***

**Daichi: *eye twitches as he frowns deeply* I hate that freakin neko boy…P-chan isn't his **_**pet**_

**Pepe: *raises brow in curiosity* what are you saying Daichi??? Wait –YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SIERRA –CHAN DON'T YOU??!!**

**Daichi: O.o…..*sputters* no I don't!!!!**

**Pepe: yes you do *giggles* so KAWAII!!!!!**

**Panda: guys please save me from this pervert!!!!!!**

**Daichi & Pepe: HAI!!**


	18. Let it Down

**Sierra: soooo…here's another chapter after like FOREVER! But since soo many people have read. Reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts I have decided to post this BRAND NEW never read before chapter *giggles and claps hands together***

**Daichi; *yawns* it's about time…..we've been on the longest vacation EVER *rubs sleep from eyes***

**Sierra: *raises a brow at him* you WANTED to come back to work? I thought you of all people would have enjoyed the long vacation *brushes hair out of face***

**Daichi: *nods***

**Pepe: Pepe –chan's here! *floats into studio***

**Sierra and Daichi: hey there Pepe….we're just about to get into the new story k?**

**Pepe: Hai hai! *salutes***

**Sierra: *sweat drops and laughs lightly* you guys can start us off**

**Daichi: here's chapter EIGHTEN of Bits and Pieces!**

**Pepe: we hope you enjoy it!**

_Side note: this one shot is basically seen through Amu's eyes and barely has any dialogue in it. But do enjoy!_

_Yaya:9;Kukai:11_

**a m u ' s**gaze drifted off of her crush and landed on Kukai who was currently staring dryly at the bouncy redhead beside him. Amu watched as Yaya laughed at something Nadeshiko said before she glanced over at Kukai and grinned cutely before leaning over and whispering something into his ear. Amu licked her lips and clenched her fists against her thighs; she wanted to know what they were talking about but being Cool N' Spicy meant that she wouldn't fall into temptation.

Yaya leaned back in her seat after snatching another cookie; a large complacent grin on her face as she bit into the cookie. Amu watched as Kukai chuckled and ruffled his hair, cheeks slightly flushed as he looked back at Yaya and reached one hand towards the fourth grader. "Do we get a break?" He probed and Tadase glanced at him and at the sight of the soccer player fiddling with a few stray strands of Yaya's bangs his cheeks flushed. "Uh…I-I-I guess we can take a ten minute break Souma-san." He stuttered and grinning both Kukai and Yaya were the first out of their seats and with a loud 'thanks' they were gone.

Shuffling to her feet, Amu quickly scrambled out of the garden and pushing the doors open she began to run. The sun had already become a thin line under the hill and as Amu ran down the gravel path her gold eyes darted about before she spotted them. The pair were currently standing in the courtyard; the wind playing with their uniforms and teasing their hair. Yaya's laughter reached Amu's ears before she watched Kukai stepped forward and lowering his head he whispered something in Yaya's ear; fingers intertwining with hers.

Amu could bet that Yaya's cheeks were crimson, her very own were and she was only watching! Their murmurs seemed to last forever and Amu's heart thudded away in her chest as she wrenched her fingers together and continued to watch. Kukai was so handsome, that was so obvious that it couldn't be denied and here Amu stood; watching the most immature member of the Guardians acting so intimately with him. Kukai soon jerked away grinning broadly and Yaya giggled as she took hold of both his hands and stared into his eyes. "What's happening?" Amu breathed and Ran, Miki and Suu were all quiet; cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, Kukai untwined his fingers from Yaya's and brushed his fingertips against her soft cheek. His eyes seemed to flicker before Yaya nodded and Kukai slipped off her ribbons and scrunchies and her hair tumbled from their binds and cascaded down over her shoulders Amu had never seen Yaya with her hair down and when she looked and grinned at the soccer player; the rosette realized that the fourth grade was absolutely beautiful! Kukai weaved his fingers through her soft tresses as the wind blew caressing their faces and blowing Yaya's hair about in a mess. And at that moment, Amu realized something. It didn't matter how young or immature they were –the look in Kukai's eyes alone gave it away. Tadase soon shouted (yea right ^.^) for them to come back to the meeting leaving Amu debate over interfering before she made her decision. Turning on her heels; she bounded back to the garden leaving the pair alone in the quad.

**Sierra: *smiles* there you go….all done now I start drafting the nineteenth chapter!**

**Daichi: whoa….I remember when this story only had like 3 chapters and like 6 reviews…you've really come a long way Sierra chan!**

**Pepe: yup yup…**

**Sierra: *blushing* awe….thanks a lot guys! Well thanks for reading**

**Daichi: and don't forget to leave a review**

**Pepe: thanks!**


	19. Sick Part 1

**Sierra: thanks to everyone whose reviewed my story thus far………I really appreciate it!! ^^**

**Daichi: *nods* yup………we really do appreciate you for taking your time out and both reading and reviewing!!**

**Pepe: we all just wanted to tell you all that sooooo………please enjoy another oneshot!!**

**Daichi: *looks at sierra* hey you know what I just realized??? You're NOT uploading 19 days later!!**

**Sierra: *laughs sheepishly* hehehe………….you got me…….I just felt good and this idea came to me in a dream I had last night……..soooooo just enjoy everyone**

**Daichi & Pepe: HAI HAI!!! *salutes***

_Yaya:14;Kukai:16_

***~***

_**Ding….Dong…**_

**t h e **heavy front door of the Souma residence soon opened and emerald bore into nut –brown. Smiling broadly, Yaya latched onto the front of Kukai's neck and hugged him tightly. Kukai who felt a whole lot of wheezy at that moment; coughed and grabbed hold of both her shoulders and pulled the redhead off of him. "What are you doing here Yaya?" He croaked and the said girl pouted as she stepped back and stared up at him before smiling. "I'm watching you for the day so –just call me Nurse Yaya!" She announced and Kukai nodded before he headed for the stairs and staring at him; the redhead launched after him. "What can I do for you first Kukai –kun?!" She asked trying to keep up with him until they got to the top of the steps. "Do what you want just don't break anything."

He opened his bedroom door and slipped inside and Yaya followed him in. She had been in her boyfriend's room on several occasions and every time she had it had always looked the same. Books piled messily on his desk, clothes scattered over the floor and his soccer ball hanging right by the door waiting for someone to trip over it but not today. His room was completely spiffy and everything seemed to be in place. Hands in her coat pockets, Yaya watched as Kukai scrambled into his bed and his back to her he curled into the fetal position. "Are you really **that **sick Kukai kun?" She probed looking at his back and she watched as his head bobbed up and down from under the pillows. "So sick Yaya; that you can do whatever you want once you don't break anything."

Yaya stared at him for a moment before slipping out of her shoes and crept up to the side of his bed. Peering over his shoulder, she stared at the side of his face. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed as his breathing regulated and a cute smile formed on Yaya's face. He was so cute when he was sleeping with his lips slightly parted and since he was sick his cheeks were slightly flushed pink and so was the tip of his nose. Leaning back on her heels, Yaya tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. What was she supposed to do now? Kukai was sleeping and she had nothing to do. Releasing a soft sigh, she allowed her gaze to take in the perfectly clean bedroom before her stomach growled and she laughed it off sheepishly; cheeks flushing. "I guess I should have eaten something for lunch…oh well c'mon Pepe –tan let's go see what's in Kukai's fridge!" The baby chara nodded and with that they both headed down stairs and into the kitchen.

Kukai didn't wake up until he rolled a little too far to his left and ended up on his floor; butt up in the air. Groaning, he opened his eyes and had half a mind to just start complaining but that just wasn't him. Every bone in his body ached and getting up he sniffed softly and scratched his scalp. Throwing his pillows back onto his bed, Kukai was just about to clamber back into his warm bed and fall back to sleep when something hit him –no it was more like the lack of anything hit him that caught his attention. The house – it was unbelievably still which was a great feat with someone like Yaya Yuiki hanging about in it. "Hey Daichi?" He croaked and the green haired chara appeared and stared at his human dryly. "What' sup Kukai?" He asked as he kept his distance and Kukai looked around his room seeming to observe it before he spotted Yaya's small shoes tucked neatly at the base of his bed. "Forget it…let's go," that said he dropped his last pillow onto the bed and padded slowly and slightly in pain out of his bedroom.

He found her, sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, face in her hands and fast asleep. The small kitchen telly was on some stupid cartoon channel and at sight of the familiar characters brought a chuckle to the ill boy's lips. "Still watching this stuff Yaya?" Picking up the remote control he turned the telly off and placed the controller on top of it. Sniffing, he shook Yaya's petite frame lightly and she moaned shifting slightly as the words 'don't stop Kukai' slipped out of her mouth and the young soccer player's cheeks flushed even darker. _What was she dreaming about? And what couldn't they stop doing? _"Yaya?" He called as he shook her again and this time her eyes opened and she looked up yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Huh? What is it? Kukai you're awake!" She latched her arms around his neck and kissed the curve of it softly. "Do you feel better? Is there anything I can get for you huh?!"

She pulled back and laced her fingers together as she grinned at him and Kukai stared into her eyes fore yawning and ruffling his hair. "You could come with me back upstairs and stay there…I don't want you down here all alone when those wacko bros of mine get back here." Grinning, Yaya nodded and hopped to her feet and grabbing his hand in her smaller one; she led him back up to his bedroom. Kukai crawled into back into bed and instead of turning his back to her this time he took her hand in his and tugged lightly. Cheeks flushing, Yaya lowered herself beside him and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she pressed her back against his chest. She could feel his breath tickling her neck and blowing her hair and she wanted to giggle but she didn't. Instead, she placed her small hands over his larger ones and began to trace circles on them.

"You're a terrible nurse y'know." He breathed and her cheeks instantly flushed darker. "Why do you say that?" She probed and Kukai grinned and slipping one hand away from her hold, he brushed her hair back and kissed her neck softly. "You fell asleep on the job – that doesn't look too good if you ask me." She laughed at that and he quirked one brow and raised his head off his pillow while she fell onto her back and stared up at his face. "How'd you get sick again? What were **you doing exactly**?" She got him and he released a deep sigh and stared down at her lips – so pink and full. "I was courting you in the rain if you must know." His voice was stuffy and clogged and his vision seemed blurred but he was still the most handsome thing Yaya had ever seen.

"Kiss me." She breathed and he chuckled his arms begging to be let free of the burden of holding up his entire body. "You'll end up sick and it sucks," he replied and she pouted before shaking her head; red hair splayed across the pillows. "I don't care just do it," she whined and smirking Kukai shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you want," leaning forward slightly he gently pressed his lips against hers before pulling away. Yaya rolled back onto her side and Kukai lowered himself more comfortably onto his bed before wrapping his arms around her waist again. Silence crept over them and the silence of the Souma boy's room was weighing down on them. Yaya had resulted back to creating circles on Kukai's skin and he himself had drifted off into La La Land. Suddenly, Yaya's had jerked up and she looked over her shoulder and at her boyfriend' face. "That kiss isn't gonna give me what you've got is it?" She probed and a small smug smile appeared on Kukai's face. "Just lay down and go to sleep Yaya."

**Sierra: thanks for putting up with us this long and please don't forget to review^^**

**Daichi: your opinions are very much respected**

**Pepe: thanks again!!**

**Sierra: CLICK THAT BUTTON right below this!!**


	20. Sick Part 2

**Sierra: ok……so I just wanna say HELLO TO ALL MY READERS *waves* HEY THERE I LOVE YOU ALL……..especially when you leave reviews……lol**

**Daichi: you're losing sight of what you came here to do Sierra**

**Sierra: huh????? Oh right…sorry about that^^…….ok this is the deal……I AM WILLINGLY open to suggestions from this point on with this story…..I've decided to turn this story into a **_**free for all**_** – fans make the plots kinda thing k??? so what that means is that I would love it a whole lot if you all PMed me and gave me a few ideas as to what YOU'd like to see happen in this story like for example this chapter is dedicated to I'm notWeird, I'm Gifted who thought it cool if I wrote a follow up to Sick sooooooo here it is^^**

**Pepe: so what you're saying is that if people send you a PM with an idea for the story you'll turn it into a oneshot for this pairing???**

**Sierra: *nods* that's absolutely right Pepe – chan……anywho let's get right into this one…….it's a follow up of the last chappie**

**Daichi: please enjoy**

**Pepe: and don't forget to leave a review^^**

_Yaya:14;Kukai:16_

_***~***_

**g r o a n i n g, **Yaya yawned and tried to keep her groggy eyes focused during gym that afternoon. Her class was playing baseball and as the ball was pitched; she sucked up a loud wad of mucus before swiping at her nose and shifting from her position on the outfield. The sound of a ball and bat colliding reached the entire ninth grade's ears before someone shouted 'Yaya look out!' and looking up just in time the small redhead witnessed herself being socked by the baseball before it all went black for her.

Shifting, the stark bed sheets below her rustled and opening an eye; Yaya's groggy vision cleared slightly and she realized that she was in her bedroom – at her house suffering from a major migraine and an aching body. Groaning, she tried to sit up but instantly she was being pushed back down by – some unknown force of gravity that oddly enough had arms that were gripping her shoulders. "Shame on you –going to school when you know that you're ill: I personally expected better out of you…Yaya."

Looking up, the young redhead stared into the green eyes of her boyfriend who at the moment looked really disappointed in her. Swatting his arms away, she pouted cutely; cheeks flushed eyes glassy and hair tousled. "Oh poo – I need to use the potty," she slurred and blinking twice Kukai nodded and helped her up. Securing an arm loosely around her thin waist and the other on her shoulder he led her out of her room into the cool hall and soon into the bathroom which she insisted she needed no help in doing so; Kukai waited outside. "Are you sure you can handle it? You were really broken up when I brought you home." He stated and Yaya's face turned crimson as she pulled down her pants and plopped down on the toilet. "I'm good so stop being a pervert!"

Kukai chuckled and ruffled his hair as he leaned back on the bathroom door. "I'm not being a perv babe – it's just ironic that you got sick after kissing me last week when I was sick." He stated as the sound of Yaya peeing reached his ears and she hissed at him. "Yea well – I think I'll just kiss you again and you'll catch it again!" She exclaimed flailing her arms about. "Yea well…that's not gonna happen to me sister!"

The toilet soon flushed and once the faucet turned off; Kukai moved away from the door and it fell open. "I'm not your sister – I'm your girlfriend." She snapped and Kukai stared at her – still dressed in her school gym uniform; long legs exposed along with silky smooth skin. "Of course your not – hell, I'd be sinning and super tempted if you were," he replied smartly as he smirked and moved towards her just as another wave of pain shot through her body and she winced. "Kukai…carry me please," she asked softly and smiling he picked her up bridal style and cradled her small frame against his chest.

"You've got way too much energy for a sick person you know." He responded and she laughed as Kukai made to lower her down onto her bed but she knotted her fist in his shirt. Kukai quirked a brow and Yaya's eyes widened, "don't leave me," she breathed and he smiled. "I'm not going to – see." He laid down on the bed beside her and Yaya snuggled up into a cocoon of his warmth.

For the longest they just laid there, Yaya's head resting on top of Kukai's chest while he threaded his fingers through her red hair. Yaya's eyelids were heavy, but she didn't want to fall asleep – she wanted to stay up with Kukai as she continued to listen to his heartbeat. "Hey Yaya, that time when I was sick what were you dreaming about?" He asked and Yaya raised her head and stared into his eyes before recalling her dream and blushing darkly.

"N–Nothing!"

Kukai grinned smugly and his green eyes seemed to gleam. "I think someone was being really perverted hmm?!" Her cheeks darkened and nibbling on her lower lip, she punched him in the shoulder roughly and Kukai winced before laughing. "Dang – you punch hard for a sick girl but then again…you **are ****my** girl." His tone was light as he pulled Yaya close and kissed the side of her face before she snuggled into his chest and was soon snoozing; her knee nudging Kukai's rib cage on occasion.

**Sierra: there you go another chapter…..I hope you enjoyed it^^**

**Daichi: don't forget to leave a review for us please**

**Pepe: hai – hai!! And don't forget to PM Sierra chan with some ideas for the story**

**Sierra and Daichi: THANKS!!! **

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW THIS!!!**


	21. Soaked Kukai and Opened Windows

_Recording…_

**Sierra: HI – HI how's everyone doing??? My name is Sierra and I'm mostly known on this place as the girl who writes the KukaixYaya stories^^ anywho here's a brand new one shot for all of you out there!!**

**Daichi: oh yea that's right………..we're back baby and we're bigger and better right Sierra *looks at Sierra***

**Sierra: *nods* that's right Daichi ………now how about we get on to the story but first Kukai if you'd be a doll *looks over at hot soccer player and tries HARD not to drool***

**Kukai: sure *grins* Sierra chan does not own Shugo Chara and let's be thankful because if she did........*shudders at thought before laughing awkwardly* well, let's not think about that here we go **

_***Screen pulls up and instantly the screen starts reeling and the pictures come to life***_

_*****_

_Yaya:12;Kukai:14_

* * *

**c o m p l e t e l y **soaked and upset Kukai stormed towards the one place he knew he'd find the culprit. Marching up the steps, he stopped on the front porch and stared at the hard oak door dreamily for a second before he pressed down on the doorbell and after waiting for a split second he repeatedly rang it. The door soon ripped open and soon he was staring into the face of twelve year old Yaya Yuiki. Her eyes seemed to take in his soaked exterior before she quirked a fine brow and met his gaze. "Why are you so soaked?" She questioned but he pushed past her and into her house.

"Is your dad home?" He asked and closing the front door, Yaya shook her head and turned to face him, "no he's not here – why?"

Kukai was currently draining water out of his ear as and staring at one of their family photos; and old one in which Yaya was probably only six and her little brother Tsubase hadn't been born yet before shrugging. "Oh, I don't know…maybe its best he's not here cause I wouldn't want him to be when I completely **torment his daughter!" **That said he whipped around and glared at Yaya who laughed nervously and stepped back. "Why would Kukai want to torment little Yaya?" She asked innocently but biting her lip she was wheeling around and bolting up stairs; Kukai right on her trail. They both bolted up the stairs and just as Yaya turned her bedroom knob Kukai caught her around the waist and she screamed loudly before she was flipped around and faced him.

"Kukai!"

Hitting and biting at his arm, Yaya tired to break free of his hold but sadly she was failing miserably. "Give it up Yaya – I'm not letting go of you," he deadpanned. Opening her bedroom door, he stepped inside and tossed Yaya easily onto her bed; causing her face to smash into her pillows and her butt poking up into the air. "Owie," she moaned and Kukai wolf whistled. "Nice sight from where I'm standing," and blushing Yaya sat up and glared at the soccer player rubbing her head and allowing her knees to hit.

"What did I do?" Kukai grinned sardonically but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Yaya whose blushed darkened.

"You know what you did…why do you think I'm so soaked." He said in a low whisper and approached her. Leaning over the bed and grabbing hold of Yaya's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Kukai I -" she couldn't even get out any words as her cheeks burned and her heart thudded away in her ears.

"I want an apology Yaya Yuiki and I'm not leaving until I get one." He said and she stared down at her lap as silence claimed the duo.

Kukai's wet tresses were soaking Yaya's face and licking her lips she could taste him on them. Looking up, she caught his gaze and made to wriggle free but then the sound of the front door opening then closing followed by her dad shouting 'Yaya are you home?' Face paling, both kids got up and Yaya smacked Kukai in the back of his head. "You gotta go…Papa'll kill me if he finds **you **in here!" She shrieked in a low voice and Kukai quirked a brow. "Oh and how do you propose I leave… through the window?" He snapped and eyes lighting up Yaya grinned. "That's good enough!" Kukai's eyes widened as he was shoved towards the window and Yaya threw open the window and both peered out into the backyard

"Jump – it's not **so **far down."

Eyes widening, Kukai looked back at her and quirked a brow. "Are you crazy? I could break something!" He exclaimed and Yaya stared at him before shrugging, "so…it's not like you haven't broken them all before. Now get out of my room Kukai!" She made to shove him playfully just as there was a sudden knock at her door followed by it opening.

"Yaya?" Her dad called and panicking the redhead shoved Kukai and he fell out of the window and screaming he toppled to the back lawn.

"Yes Papa?" She squeaked wheeling around to face him and he stared at her before his gaze landed on the opened window and then settled back on his only daughter; brows knitted.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Depends…what did you see?" Yaya asked innocently and her dad's lips turned to thin lines.

"I thought I saw Kukai and you threw him out the window." Yaya laughed as her heart thudded away in her ears.

"That's crazy talk…Kukai's not here – you're getting old daddy." She laughed it all off and sighing her father rubbed his temples before shrugging.

"You say that now…anyway your mum's coming home late k?" Yaya nodded and sat on her window seat.

"Okay…bye daddy. I've got a lot if homework to get through." She lied and after giving her one more look along with the window she sighed once more and left her alone.

The minute her bedroom door clicked shut, Yaya whirled around and peered out of her window. She caught sight of Kukai clambering out of a bush scowling and muttering a stream of curses to himself. "You okay Kukai?" She shouted and looking up he glared at her before stepping back so she could see him better. His hair was a complete mess and his already wet clothes were even more disheveled then they had been prior to his fall. "Do I look okay Yaya?" He shouted back and giggling she leaned out her window and cupped her cheeks with her hands; eyes gleaming mischievously. "Serenade me Kukai – **kun**," she teased and frowning he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I hate you Yaya," he mumbled and she giggled before blowing him a kiss which he caught and released far off from him causing her to frown.

"I'm gonna get you – maybe not tomorrow but I will so watch your back Yuiki!" She laughed harder before leaning out the window further.

"I'd like to see you try **Kukai!" **Grinning, he shrugged and stepped back shoulders shrugging.

"You just wait…I'll get you and I'll finally tell you how I feel Yaya Yuiki." He mumbled to himself before smiling and ducking out of her backyard he headed for home.

*****

**Sierra: well………there you go another chappie**

**Daichi: yup……..well done**

**Pepe: I liked it Sierra chan**

**Sierra: well……..I knew you would Pepe tan………OOOOOOO before I forget HAPPY ALMOST B – DAY LOLI CHAN^^ consider this an early birthday present^^**

**Daichi: HOOT HOOT that's a shout out form your friends on well Sierra, Pepe and me at least *girns***

**Pepe: Hey don't forget to review this chappie^^**


	22. First Dates and Revenge

_Recording…_

**Sierra: okay so I've decided to post again yuppies^^**

**Pepe: oh what's this one about Sierra chan??? *jumps about***

**Sierra: er…….where's Daichi Pepe tan??? *looks around for her other partner***

**Pepe: *grins* I can't tell you !! *squeals in delight***

**Sierra: O.o……..okay that's just weird…….anywho this is a follow up of the last chappie BUT with a twist…*smiles* it's also Kukai and Yaya's first date soooooo on this faithful day here's the follow up cause it's so mushy bring out our special guest**

***The secret panel door opens and a blushing Kukai and Yaya are shoved out and Sierra instantly hooks her arms with theirs and drags them back on stage***

**Sierra: hey guys what's up???!!!**

**Kukai: uh……..nothing much**

**Yaya: why are we here???**

**Sierra: *laughs* awe aren't they cute??? *the crowd cheers loudly and Sierra grins* anywho this chappie is about you 2 sooooo I want the both of you to do the disclaimer *leans back and rams their heads together causing them to kiss as the crowd cheers***

**Kukai: uh…….Sierra does not own Shugo Chara *cheeks slightly pink***

**Yaya: ano? Let's all be grateful that she doesn't **

**Sierra: *grinning proudly* okie dokes here we go^^**

_**Side note: this chappie is dedicated to Slothy Girl who insisted that I write one on their first date and to all of those who wanted a part 2 to the previous chappie thanks to everyone^^**_

*****

_Yaya:12;Kukai:14_

*****

**t h e **sun was hot as Yaya sat on a picnic blanket with Nagihiko on her left and Amu on her right. Rima was seated under a large tree reading a book and scowling while Tadase's presence remained a secret. "Then I pushed him and he fell in the fountain!" Yaya stated before laughing and Nagihiko chuckled as Amu stifled her rising laughter just as she caught sight of a very familiar brunette and her expression became rather nervous. "Uh, Yaya?" She squeaked but the redhead ignored her and continued to laugh by this time both Rima and Nagihiko had also caught on to what Amu was trying to say but the redhead remained oblivious. "You should have seen his face – it was priceless," she said as she wiped a lone tear from the corner of her eye as Amu and Nagihiko nodded simplemindedly their gazes locked on something just behind Yaya.

"It's good to know that you still find my misfortune so interesting.

Eyes widening and face paling, Yaya slowly turned around and shielding her eyes from the baking sun she stared at none other than Kukai Souma himself! "Hehe...hi – hi Kukai!" She chirped and quirking a brow Kukai stared at her as Nagihiko smiled softly and got up. "You know…I think Tadase's going to need some help with whatever he's doing." Closing her book, Rima closed her book and also rose to her feet as Amu laughed nervously and shuffled off the blanket. Yaya was about to get up when Nagihiko pushed her back down and she stared questioningly at her friends.

"No you stay Yaya – chan…keep Souma – kun's company until we get back." He insisted and Rima agreed.

"You two are best friends after all so it only seems fair." Yaya frowned as the trio disappeared and pouting; she crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at the boy beside her.

"Awe my…it's not that bad and besides I've got to ask you something."

Looking at the boy who now sat beside her, Yaya's brows furrowed. "What do you want?" She asked and he smirked leaning closer to her, his lips grazing the soft skin of her neck. "I want you to meet me at the park today after four 'k?" His voice sent shivers down the twelve year old's spine and she jerked away from him and nodded. "Okay…I'll meet you!" Kukai grinned and got up and wheeling around he spared her his signature grin before winking. "See you at four Yaya." Nodding, she watched as Kukai ran off leaving her alone on the picnic blanket and sighing, she crashed back and stared up at the sky.

That afternoon as Yaya headed directly to the park she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. _Was this a date? Was Kukai going to tell her what she had always dreamt of hearing? Was she finally going to get a kiss? _Her cheeks flushed as she shook those thoughts out of her head and willed herself to keep moving forward. Reaching the park she looked around but it was actually Pepe who spotted Kukai first. "Over there Yaya – chan!" She shouted pointing and there reclining on the bench in front of the water fountain was Kukai he seemed to be listening to something his chara; Daichi was saying and at sight of the green haired chara Pepe's eyes sparkled and she rushed Yaya along.

"Wait up Pepe – tan!"

Coming to a stop, she bit her lip before plopping down on Kukai's stomach; causing him to wince as she giggled and their eyes met. "What did you want to meet me to meet you at the park for **Koo-kai**?" She asked singing out the syllables of his name and he grinned. "Why else would I call you out Yaya? We're going on a date **obviously**." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and instantly Yaya's cheeks flushed and Kukai took that time to slip her off of him and rose to his feet. Yaya seemed to be lost in his thoughts and grinning Kukai snapped his fingers in her face, "oi Yaya…….earth to Yaya?!" He called waving his hand in her face before she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" She croaked and nodding, Kukai took hold of her small hands and pulled her to her feet, their eyes never leaving the others.

"Yea, why wouldn't I? You're a really interesting character you know Yaya."

Biting her lip, she tried to fight the blush on her cheeks and allowing Kukai to lead her, she was quiet as they walked. It was really a miracle that Yaya never realized just how talkative the soccer player was. Sure, she knew he talked a lot but walking alongside him and not saying a word she realized that he was the perfect company. He filled in her shyness by telling stories and comparing things that they passed to weird objects in his high school. As he stated that a large lady in a red sundress resembled a large pimple one of his older brother's had had before Yaya snorted in laughter and his gaze locked on her cute face and he grinned.

"Ha! I got you to laugh." He grinned and blushing Yaya looked away. They were back where they had started and smirking, Kukai placed his index finger under Yaya's chin and titled her head forcing her to look at him.

Their gazes met and Kukai could clearly make out the tinges of red on the tan girl's face and he inwardly jumped for joy at his own charm. "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" He whispered as he stroked her cheek softly and cheeks darkening Yaya began to stutter. "I –I – I …we are!" Squealing, she jumped back trying to get away from Kukai and being the clumsy girl that she was; Yaya tripped over the water fountain and landed with a splash in the cold water. Standing there, Kukai blinked before he started laughing and groaning Yaya rubbed her butt before opening her eyes and staring up at Kukai.

"Hey it's not funny!" She shouted pouting and stopping Kukai stared at the thin girl before approaching her and extending a helping hand.

"Man, you should have seen your face –priceless. Tell me now, why would you hop away from me like I was that neko boy when you know fully well that you're really clumsy." He pulled her easily out of the water and she shivered as Kukai laughed again and pouting she punched him in the arm roughly.

"This was payback wasn't it?!" She screeched and staring blankly at her for a moment he grinned as he hoisted her over the side of the fountain and she sniffed softly.

"C'mon…you've got to change before you catch a cold."

Arriving at Kukai's house, they both moved easily up the front porch and slipping into the empty house Yaya could hear the hum of the refrigerator coming from the kitchen down the hall. "Up we go," Kukai said steeping out of his shoes and heading up the stairs and following suit Yaya slipped out of her shoes and scrambled after him. By the time she got down the hall Kukai was already in his bedroom and stepping over the threshold; Yaya fumbled as she looked around the vaguely familiar bedroom. "Kukai?" She called and stepping further into the room she spotted him digging through a dresser drawer before he pulled out a green short sleeve shirt before turning to look at her.

"Here…get changed." He said throwing her the shirt and catching it; Yaya stared blankly at him before sniffing the shirt. It smelled just like he always did.

Swallowing down a large lump in her throat, Yaya fiddled with the shirt as Kukai plopped down on his bed and stared at her blankly before quirking a brow. They stared at one another as Yaya's heart thudded away in her ears. "B-Bathroom?" She squeaked and grinning he pointed to a door to the far left of his room. Nodding, Yaya scurried into the bathroom and clicking the door shut she locked the door and began to peel of her soaked clothes. Allowing the shirt to slip over thin frame, it fell just above her knees and tugging at the hemming, Yaya bit her lip before opening the door and slipped out. "Did it fit?" Kukai asked before he caught sight of Yaya dressed in the shirt and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"I guess."

Tugging at the end of the shirt, Yaya desperately wanted to hide her legs from sight but it really couldn't be helped at the moment. "Awe you know what I just realized? We never got to finish our date." Kukai frowned as he got up and slowly approached Yaya who stepped back until her back was pressing against the doorframe of the bathroom and there was nowhere else to go. Kukai laughed and Yaya's brows furrowed as she frowned. "What are you laughing at?" She asked and their eyes met, "nothing…I was just thinking of how shy you are all of a sudden – it's really cute. Just like you are." Yaya was speechless as Kukai cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward; their noses grazing.

"Kukai," she breathed and she could see it; there in his eyes. He was determined to do this and no matter how much she wriggled about and avoided him he's catch her and give it to her. The thought alone flushed her cheeks and she stared down at her toenails as Kukai laughed and pulled back.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything."

That said he whirled around and headed back across his room and Yaya watched him go before she blinked and stepped forward. "Really? You're not gonna try to kiss me or anything?" She squeaked and he shook his head.

"That's exactly what I mean…unless of course you want me to." She could hear the teasing in his voice as he reached his bed and plopped down on it. He stared at Yaya who stared back at him before he yawned. She couldn't believe this; he wasn't going to do anything! He wasn't going to jeopardize their friendship over unrequited love; that was it – that had to be it. Fiddling with her fingers, Yaya stepped forward until she stood directly in front of him and he quirked a brow.

"If you won't do it then I will." That said she grabbed hold of his necktie and pulled him forward crashing his lips onto hers. Kukai could say that he was stunned but quickly recovered as he kissed her back and soon their lips moved in sync as he wrapped his arms around Yaya's tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Cupping his face in her palms they didn't break for air and nipping on her lower lip, their tongues soon danced about fighting for dominance. The two were completely lightheaded and swept up in all the kisses that they hadn't realized that someone else had arrived home and a soft barely audible knock sounded at the door before it opened. "Hey Kukai, do you think that I can borrow your -" Unkai stopped midsentence as he stared at his younger brother and stepping into the bedroom and slamming the bedroom door shut; the two broke apart and stared up at a grinning Unkai.

"Well, whoa is all I can say…my little bro's got game!" He exclaimed and both Kukai and Yaya's cheeks flushed

as Unkai pranced about the room waving his arms about in defense.

"Don't mind me – I'm inning and outing in a dash so you can continue." He stated grabbing something off of Kukai's computer desk his voice an octave too high before he was gone – probably down the hall to tell Rento what he just saw.

Kukai sighed as Yaya giggled and soon they were both staring at one another before Kukai grinned. "You know I do think I was in the middle of getting a proper kiss and giving one out before that bonehead interrupted." He stated and Yaya nodded giggling and fiddling with Kukai's tie.

"Yup," she said and grin broadening Kukai leaned forward and claimed her lips once more.

*

**Sierra: there you go……..I hoppe veryone had a beautiful Valentine's Day *waves***

**Daichi: oi Sierra I got something for you *grins broadly***

**Sierra: *quirks brow* what is it Daichi???**

**Daichi: here Happy Valentines Day ……sorry it's a little late *thrusts a small black box at her***

**Sierra: *rips it open and stares at a beautiful charm bracelet cheeks flushed* awe thankies soooo much Diachi *huggles him to death***

**Pepe: awe………don't forget to leave a review for us please^^**


	23. Locked Out!

**Sierra: -sneezes- HELLO EVERYONE!! *waves at readers* we're back with a brand new chapter**

**Daichi: and since Sierra's under the weather right now we'll let Utau do the disclaimer!!**

***Utau emerges looking as angry as ever***

**Sierra: hi there Utau-chan**

**Utau: don't talk to me**

**Sierra: O.o……what did I do???**

**Utau: *glares* it's what you DIDN'T do!! Why does Yaya get Kukai and Amu gets Ikuto??? Who am I supposed to get then hmm???**

**Daichi: *mumbles under breath* you would have gotten Ikuto if Sierra **_**actually**_** owned this damn anime but she doesn't so you get no one…………………………**

**Sierra: why don't you just do the damn disclaimer already Utau!! *flails arms about hysterically***

**Utau: *frowns deeply* Sierra-kohai does not own Shugo Chara so please enjoy the story below**

**Sierra: heard that guys?? PLEASE ENJOY……… and what's with the suffix Utau-**_**senpai**_**???!!!**

**Utau: *shrugs* its life get used to it Squirt *smacks Sierra in the back of her head roughly***

**Pepe: yup yup ENJOY^^**

**Daichi: O.o…..er ………….where'd you come from Pepe??**

**Pepe: Yaya's heart of course silly *giggles***

**Daichi: O.O……just enjoy the story PLEASE!!**

**************

_Yaya:26;Kukai:28_

******************************************

**s t a g g e r i n g **drunkenly up the walkway, Yaya groaned as the porch lights flooded her vision and dropping her shoes onto the porch along with her handbag and coat, she reached into her skirt's pocket in search of her keys but came up empty handed. Knitting her brows together in frustration, she launched at her handbag and coat, first going through her coat's pocket then her handbag and coming up empty both times. Frowning, Yaya placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip as her head throbbed and she tried to rack her brain for an idea. Suddenly she was hit by an idea and smiling, she knelt on her knees and dug in the flower pot. Hands digging deep into the soil she frowned when she didn't find the spear key.

"Damn, where does he keep that thing."

Biting her tongue, Yaya stepped off the welcome mat and peeled it back but it wasn't there either. And after looking above the doorframe she resulted in banging on the door loudly. "Open up! I'm home and I can't get in!" She shouted loudly in her high pitched voice but the lights didn't cut on in the house and the door didn't open. Deciding that her husband was getting back at her for partying too much lately, she stared angrily at the heavy front door growling she kicked it roughly and suddenly the pain shot through her body and she bounced about holding her tiny bare foot and crying out in pain. Sucking in a deep breath, a cool breeze blew by causing goose bumps to form on her exposed arms and shivering; Yaya stopped crying and releasing her foot she grabbed her heavy coat and shrugged into it before groaning and collapsing at the edge of the front porch.

Elbows resting on her lap, she stared down the deserted street before something shifted on her left and she her gaze instantly shot in the direction of it. Becoming frightened, she reached for her cellphone and quickly dialed her home number. The phone continued to ring but no one answered and hanging up, Yaya ran around the side of the house and wiping at the frost on the window she peered into the living room. From the minute she saw the darkness of it she knew that her husband wasn't home. He was usually always in the living room when she went out with her friends asleep on the couch, arm hanging over the side and the telly turned onto the sport channel. "Damn, he's not home and I'm freezing." She breathed as she bounced about hands stuffed deep in her coat's pockets. Making to retreat back to the front porch, Yaya caught sight of an open window on the second floor and her eyes lit up.

"I can do this. I can do this."

Scaling the side of a house was not as easy as some made it look. Climbing up the vein ladder, she tried not to look down as the wind moaned and the ladder blew in it. Screaming she clutched it tightly and waited for the wind to stop, once it did she continued on her way. There was only one problem Yaya found herself stuck in, the open window was at least three feet away from the ladder and her short arm just wouldn't extend and let her get to it! Tongue sneaking out of her mouth, she leaned sideways, and as her gloved hands grazed the sill, the redhead smiled victoriously. "A little further," she murmured and leaning a little more she lost her balance and eyes widening Yaya pummeled to the floor. Her high pitched screams filled the still air and to anyone tucked away in their homes on the quiet street they would think that someone was being murdered on the street in their very own home.

Crashing into the soft fluffy grass, Yaya just lay there not moving for a few minutes before she became overwhelmed by the pain surging through her body and blinking back her tears, she sat up and put her head between her legs and allowed the cool wind to blow by. Sniffing slightly, her cellphone buzzed from inside her pocket and fishing into her pocket she pulled her out her phone and stared at the caller ID it was Kairi. "I wonder what he wants?" Yaya mumbled but she didn't answer the phone, instead she just stared at it before it died out and she dropped it back into her pocket. Getting up, Yaya stalked about the house trying the back door, the lower floor windows everything and at 12:45 she was sitting on her front porch head resting in between her legs as all the alcohol from the club started to settle and she began to feel nauseous.

A car door slamming shut not to far away reached the redhead's ears and as footsteps drew near, Yaya looked up and spotted Kukai approaching from the driveway, a sleeping toddler in his arms. Once he spotted his wife sitting on the steps, he quirked a brow. "Yaya?" He called and looking up, their eyes met and the redhead blushed before allowing her gaze to drop back into her lap. "Why are you outside? Are you locked out?" He jeered and blush darkening Yaya frowned and pointed at the sleeping toddler.

"Where did you take her?" Blinking, Kukai's gaze drifted to the small girl in his arms who was knocked out, face resting in the crook of her daddy's neck.

"I couldn't get her to go to sleep so I did the only thing I could think of…I took her on a_ little _drive."

Yaya nodded as Kukai stepped past her and easily opened the house door. Peering into the dark house from behind her husband, Yaya asked: "where do you put the spare key?" Laughing, Kukai whirled around and stared at her; face lit up in amusement. "So you were locked out?" Frowning, Yaya looked away arms crossed over her chest. "No I wasn't – I just wanted to see when you got home that's all." She lied pouting and Kukai laughed even louder as he moved towards her and extended a helping hand.

"Here let me help you up." He said and staring at his hand for a moment, Yaya glanced up at his handsome face before taking it and he easily pulled her to her feet. They held each other's gaze before Yaya looked away abruptly and Kukai started to chuckle.

"Come on Yaya – let's go inside I know you're cold and tired."

Picking up her handbag and shoes, Yaya slipped into the warm house before her husband and turning around, she leaned against the staircase banister and sighed. The house was so warm and toasty in comparison to outside and as the front door clicked shut she was pulled out of her thoughts. "I need some aspirin," she mumbled rubbing her aching head and Kukai stepped onto the staircase before he stared at the petite redhead and grinned. "You know Yaya, the garage's door was unlocked cause I knew you'd misplace your key **again** and the spare key's hidden in the garden gnome out front." He winked and Yaya just stared at him before he dashed upstairs and she frowned before heading into the kitchen for the aspirin.

*************

**Sierra: thanks to all who read and review it's always appreciated!!!**

**Daichi: yup……we like reading your reviews so don't forget to leave one**

**Utau: can I leave now??? *gets ignored***

**Pepe: thanks again and don't forget to –**

**Sierra and Daichi: CLICK THAT BUTTON ITS RIGHT BELOW THIS RANT STUFF!!!!!!**

_**This chapter has been brought to you by the people at HappY Campers Smoke Chalk Dust^^**_


	24. Shopping and Disasters

**Sierra: OHAYO TO EVERYONE!! I want to say arigatou for all the neat reviews I've been raking in lately we've made it over the 100 reviews mark and I just wanna say I wuv every single one of you who has contributed to helping this story grow *grins broadly***

**Daichi: er Sierra…quick question**

**Pepe: -giggles-**

**Sierra: *looks over at Daichi curiously* what's on your mind **_**Daichi??? **_***leans into his side grinning broadly***

**Daichi: *blushing * you kinda never let Utau leave from the last entry**

**Sierra: -blinks- and??? What's the matter with that?? No one else ever complains**

**Daichi: -looks uncomfortable- uh the thing is that well….she's kinda **_**going crazy**_

**Sierra: -blinks- what???**

***Suddenly the whole studio shakes and and Pepe all just stand there flabbergasted as the door falls and Utau marches in holding up a spinning chainsaw***

**Sierra/Daichi/Pepe: O.o……………..KYAA!! WHERE DID SHE GET THE CHAINSAW???!!!!**

**Utau: you are going down Sierra-kohai…this is for forgetting about me!!! **

**Sierra/Daichi/Pepe: O.O ……….LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE TEARS OUR HEADS OFF!! *all 3 run around set trying to get away from the crazy blonde***

**Utau: GET BACK HERE SIERRA-KOHAI!! -runs after her-**

**Sierra: -tears welling up in her eyes- please enjoy the story below while we try to get away from this crazy bitch and I do not own Shugo Chara as you can probably already see *offers small grin***

**~**~**~~**

_Yaya:12;Kukai:14_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**E y e s **glued on his PSP, Kukai dropped yet another packet of instant ramen in the trolley and followed after his mum down the aisle. Mrs. Souma was happily humming a familiar tone as she pushed the trolley and pulled down random items into the trolley before her before she turned to her son and offered a small smile. "Kukai-kun will you go and get me some milk please?" Looking up from his game, Kukai's electrifying green eyes land on his mum before he sighed and nodded.

"Sure."

Staring at all the different items in the frozen food section, Kukai yawned and turned his game off, Daichi floating just above his right ear. "Milk," the soccer player mumbled before he spotted one carton of milk and grinned. "Well, that was easy - I've already found it!" With a burst of energy, he ran towards it and reached for it but at the same time another hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the carton. Quirking a brow, Kukai looked up and his green orbs crashed into a pair of familiar nut-brown ones.

The other person, holding onto his precious carton of milk was his childhood friend Yaya Yuiki. "Yaya?" He called and the said girl blinked before grinning broadly showing off as set of perfectly white teeth. "Hi-hi Kukai! Will you please let go of Yaya's milk?!" She said and pulled lightly on the carton but Kukai didn't let go and this caused the redhead seventh grader to stare at him cautiously. "Kukai?" Unconsciously, both of their gazes landed on the milk section only to see that it was empty apart from the carton they were both clutching tightly before they looked back at one another.

"No can do Yaya, this is the last carton of milk and …it's mines."

Yaya blinked before frowning, her thin red eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "But it's mines Kukai," she said dropping the third person and her tone sounding a bit bitter. Shaking his head, Kukai's auburn hair swayed slightly before he stared back at her face. "Actually it's mines Yaya," he stated and a light growl emitted from deep within the girl's throat and Kukai knew she was on the verge of shouting and crying and he inwardly smirked at the thought.

"B-B-But Yaya's mama needs it to make Yaya her special chocolate chip cookies!"

Kukai shrugged tugging on the carton lightly. "So, I need it because I'm tired and I want to go home…besides I saw it first." he deadpanned and Yaya just stared incredulously at him before biting her lip. "But _Kukai!_"

"No buts…it's mines."

Yaya stomped her foot but she didn't let go of the carton. Kukai stared at her before he was suddenly hit by an ingenious idea. Grinning, he leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush against Yaya's earlobe. "Oi Yaya, what if we race for it…winner gets the carton of milk hmm?" Trying to fight back her rising blush, Yaya nodded and glanced up at him grinning, her eyes burning with determination. "Sure! But Kukai should know that Yaya's not gonna lose." She said pumping one fist into the air while Kukai just chuckled and nodded slowly. "Okay…this it what we'll do…first person to the Check-Out section wins the milk carton…deal?" He extended his hand and nodding energetically, Yaya clasped her smaller hand with his.

"Deal."

The game was simple, make it to the Check-Out section first and the milk carton was hers, Yaya could do that. She wasn't about to lose to Kukai Souma of all people. Kukai yawned before pushing his PSP into his pocket before flipping the carton and Daichi caught it. "Okay, Daichi's gonna go put it at the front of the store then we'll begin." He stared and Yaya nodded just as Daichi floated off and after a few minutes he was back and the games were about to begin. "On your marks…get set…GO!" Pepe blew into a whistle and instantly the two took off nearly knocking their Charas aside. "Let's follow them…come on Pepe!" Daichi shouted before he took off zooming through the aisle after the two with Pepe following behind.

Yaya followed closely behind Kukai who was easily making his way through the aisle, dodging and ducking other shoppers before he ducked out of the aisle. Turning, Yaya spotted a little kid running from an aisle and screeching she tried to stop but ended up smashing into the kid and they both hit the floor. Groaning and rubbing her head, Yaya opened her eyes only to see that the kids carton of apple juice had completely soiled her and he was sitting a few paces away from her looking as if he wanted to cry. "Yaya's sorry please don't cry little boy!" She shouted crawling over to him but slipping on the wet floor and falling face flat into the puddle of apple juice. "Yaya-chan!" Pepe shouted and groaning Yaya made to sit up when she heard laughing. The little boy was sitting there as equally soaked as she was laughing at her, face turning red.

Smiling crookedly, Yaya popped up to her feet and pointed straight ahead. "Let's go Pepe-tan…we've got a carton of milk to win!" With that, Yaya took off down the aisle trying to catch up to her older friend.

Kukai was grinning, he was in the lead, he had heard the accident the cute redhead had gotten into and had taken that as a way to gain a very large advantage. "Yaya's still in the deli section…you've got a big gap between you two!" Daichi reported flying just above the soccer player's right ear and Kukai's grin broadened. "Hahaha….looks like that carton of milk is as good as mines." He stated and turning right, Kukai screeched and turned the corner ducking into the card aisle. Now he was absolutely sure that he'd win because this aisle **never **had anyone down it.

Frowning, Yaya kept slipping as her sneakers kept losing their grip and the smell of apple juice plagued her nostrils. She turned left but when she tried to run she found that her shirt had snagged onto the sharp edge of the shelf and she couldn't move. Brows furrowing, she pulled but still she wouldn't break lose. "C'mon I've gotta win the race…Pepe-tan help me!" She pleaded and the baby chara attempted to help. "It's not coming loose Yaya-chan!" Groaning, Yaya pulled harder, the whole shelf shaking before she pulled free and grinning she jumped up with glee knocking the shelf slightly in her enthusiasm.

"I'm free! I'm free!"

Pepe nodded but her attention was mostly set on the shaking shelf before she pulled at one of the redhead's pigtails looking worried. "I think we should move Yaya-chan," Yaya didn't seem to notice her and continued jumping about before the roaring of the falling shelf reached her ears and frightened her.

Kukai was almost to the end of the aisle when he heard the roaring shelf before he looked to his left and his eyes widened. The shelf was coming down right on him! Screaming, he screeched to a stop and pushed back against the shelf behind him. The rush of hot air hit him followed by the sudden shaking of the ground before it was silent. Cracking one eye open, Kukai stared at the fallen shelf before he spotted Yaya standing a few feet away in the other aisle. The two stared at one another briefly before something seemed to spark between them and Kukai turned on his heels and eased his way through the clutter of fallen cards and rolling cans.

Biting her lip, Yaya kicked a stray can of peas and started jogging before she started to run. Her aisle was easier to manoeuvre her way down it due to the fact that the shelf had fallen into Kukai's aisle and the only thing in her way was the few fallen cans loitering the floor. They both burst out of their aisles at the same time. Panting and hearts pounding coarsely and not even sparing the other a passing glance, they both headed for the Check-Out counter. They could hear the steady beeping of items being rung up now and their anxiety alone was pushing them forward.

"Left or right Daichi?" Kukai shouted and Daichi glanced down at the boy before pointing straight ahead. "It's in the middle…do we shake off Yaya?" Kukai grinned before shaking his head in disagreement. "Nah…fair is fair and that's what we're playing at." They were both nearly equally matched, Yaya only falling behind slightly before they spotted it. The cool refreshing milk carton, sitting on the conveyor belt waiting - praying for someone to take it as the ultimate prize. The other Check-Out points were bustling busily but their's was now within reach. Jumping, Kukai landed easily onto the conveyor belt and ran towards the carton grinning proudly. Just as he was about to grasp it tightly something that could not be mistaken for anything else besides either a pregnant lady or a PMSing bitch cut through the air freezing him in his tracks.

"Kukai Souma? What are you doing young man?!"

Stopping, Yaya whipped around and stared at an upset looking Mrs. Souma. Her hands were on her hips and her auburn hair was falling into her pretty face. She was glaring daggers at her youngest son who slowly turned to face his mother laughing nervously. "Hi there mother…just getting the milk like you asked." He said pointing back at the carton but Mrs. Souma didn't seem to care about that. "Get down this instance young man…just look at this store…I hope you had nothing to do with this."

And for the fist time both kids looked back at the disaster that was the food market. The shelf that had fallen had spilled broken jars and cans into the other aisles and other shoppers seemed to be at a loss because the aisle they needed was no longer available to them. Packer-boys were trying to explain that this was all a mere accident which would be fixed in a matter of minutes whereas the crowd looked about ready to kill while others looked completely petrified. Kukai and Yaya were both beginning to feel guilty for all of this, they hadn't intended for their race to wreck the entire store like it had but if push came to shove they were both going to plead innocent to the series of events that occurred.

"Yaya-chan, why are you so wet dearie?"

Turning slightly, Yaya glanced back and stared at her own mother who had stuck a pacifier into Tsubasa's mouth and was now sparing Mrs. Souma a soft smile. She seemed to study the scene before her, the wrecked aisle, Kukai standing on the conveyor belt and her own daughter soaked in some sticky liquid before it all made sense and she sighed. "Don't tell me you two were the culprits behind all of this?" She pointed back at the mess before Tsubasa started crying and she pulled him out of his seat in the trolley and rocked him back and forth on her hip before looking over at Kukai's mum. "What do you say we do with them Yumi?" She asked and the older woman shrugged before running a hand through her hair.

"I have no idea Rei…maybe some sort of Federal punishment will make them stop the nonsense."

Kukai and Yaya glanced down at their shoes guiltily before they both mumbled a "sorry" and unknown the them an elderly woman had come up and picked up the milk carton before grinning broadly. "Ah, ha! The last carton of milk…and they said that they wouldn't have anymore until the morning…I am one lucky old goose!" Eyes widening, both kids looked back in complete terror as they watched the woman teeter away with their milk carton and even after she was gone they still stared. "So close…so very close!" Kukai mumbled as he collapsed onto the belt face buried in his hands and even Yaya sniffed before tugging at her soaked top. They had destroyed the store for this? For an old lady to steal **their **milk carton away from them. Both Rei and Yumi just stared at their kids before they smirked wickedly. It looked like they had been punished enough for one day.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sierra: thank you for reading now don't forget to leave a review *dodges Utau and starts wailing as she hits Daichi and Pepe and all three fall out the window***

**Daichi: this is not going to end well**

**Pepe: -giggles- until next time**

**Sierra: NEXT TIME??? WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE PEPE-CHAN… THERE IS NO NEXT TIME!!!**

**Pepe: -shrugs- well then just don't forget to leave a review please**

**Utau: ITS NOT OVER YET SIERRA-KOHAI GET BACK HERE NOW!!! *grabs onto Sierra's arm and pulls her up back into the building***

**Sierra: O.o…SAVE ME!! *starts fighting against Utau but fails miserably***

_**This chapter has been brought to you by the people at HappY Campers Smoke Chalk Dust^^**_


	25. Fascination

**Sierra: howdy do da dee!! Sorry that it took so long for me to update….I've been stranded in the desert of losers for the last er…three months *blushes* anyhow…I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter of Bits and Pieces!!!**

**Pepe: ENJOY!!!**

**Daichi: we really do hope that you guys enjoy it!!**

***~***

_NB. This oneshot is written in Kukai's POV…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**i ' m **not sure exactly when this all happened. Maybe it had something to do with being a Guardian in my prime or maybe it was from the long hours we had all spent in each other's presence, whatever it was something both strange and unexplainable had developed inside of me.

I had been a sports fanatic, I was good at all sports but my favourite was soccer. I excelled at it and I spent most of my time living in the world of being a sports guru. She was two years my junior and loved sweets and ballet and yet, somehow we found each other.

She was my best friend, and I hadn't thought much about it or about her until we had both graduated from grade school and had drifted apart considerably. I had my friends and she had hers, we were still friends but our bond had in some ways weakened over the years.

Despite it all, I happened to find her…_fascinating. _It probably all started when I entered the ninth grade at Seiyo High. She had only been in seventh grade but it didn't matter. I had stumbled upon her one afternoon, directly afterschool. She was in the empty gym, volleyball tryouts had just ended thirty minutes before, not that she had tried out. I wasn't sure why I was there, but the sound of sweet melodious music filled the entire gym and pressing my body against the door, I peered through the glass pane and watched as she pranced around leaping and twirling.

Her ginger hair was in its usual two pigtails and she wore nothing more than a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strapped tee and yet, she still intrigued me. I hadn't seen her for days and standing there watching her dance about—probably practicing for a recital or something, I was taken back to a time when life was so easy. A time when all we did was eat sweets, watch Amu blush uncontrollably at Tadase and friendship came as easy as saying your name! I held my breath during the whole thing and once she was done, I watched as she moved towards the small radio and turned it off just as an upbeat song blasted through the speakers.

I could have burst through the doors at the exact moment it all ended and laughed in her face or congratulate her but I did neither. Instead, a wave of sudden nerves overwhelmed me and I stood there outside of the gym just watching her. I could feel my face ablaze and as I watched her gather her things, I stepped back almost ashamed and turning on my heels, I ran for it.

Some might say that I was a ripe ole sissy at that moment, but I myself am unsure. I ran home, not looking back or talking to anyone else. Daichi floated alongside me the whole time and I was grateful that he said nothing at all. I couldn't seem to shake her image from my head. I had no idea why it stuck with me. Her lean figure, her ginger hair and tan skin…squeezing my eyes shut, I bit my lip and forced myself to think about soccer—anything besides _her._

The following day at soccer practice I didn't pay much attention, which resulted in my head being the target for just about every soccer ball. Groaning, I rubbed my cheek and once practice was over, I gathered my things and ran for the gym and there she was…dancing—completely oblivious to the outside world. A stupid grin found its way onto my face as I watched her.

This continued on for weeks. I would rush to the gym after school and watch her. Once, I actually hid in the gym but never would I approach. I would stand there, eyes glued on her…watching. After what felt like forever, I would hate myself for not approaching her but I couldn't. It always felt like I was trespassing on her most private moments. Watching her always awakened feelings inside of me that I never knew were there. From the very beginning she was there and although I was sure that she couldn't see me I couldn't hide the dumb smile that crossed my face as I caught a small glimmer of her lips curled also into a smile.

Despite it all, and despite my own embarrassing feelings, I could never hide the pure fascination that overwhelmed me every time I sawher dance. I was sure that one day she would belong to someone who would love her unconditionally but at the moment it was just me, her and her never ending, soothing dance.

***~***

**Sierra: there you go a brand new chapter!!!!**

**Pepe: we all hoped that you liked it!!!**

**Daichi: and if you did please feel free to leave a review at the end of this chapter!!**

**Sierra and Pepe: arigatou!!!**


	26. Water Fight Anyone?

**Sierra: Ohayo there everyone! Guess whose BACK~ *grins broadly***

**Daichi: uh…**_**us**_**?**

**Pepe: Yay!**

**Sierra: *nods vigorously* that's RIGHT! We're back with a brand new chapter of Bits and Pieces for the month of September!**

**Daichi: whoop-dee doo! * drily pulls streamers and allows green, blue and orange streamers to explode from a can all around***

**Pepe: so we hope that you guys enjoy **

**Sierra: and don't kill and/or form an angry mob to kill me because I didn't update since July 17****th**** I'M SORRY!! *back into a wall before pulling out a large projection screen* anywho…I hope you all enjoy**

**Pepe: Sie-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in any way, mean or form!**

**Daichi: but this story does belong to her and hereby should NOT be duplicated without her consent!**

**Sierra: Yea that's right oh and thanks a lot Slothy-chan for coming up with some new adventures for the loverly Kukai and Yaya~**

**…………………….**

_Yaya:12, Kukai: 14_

**……**

**Water Fight Anyone?**

**……**

**i t **was hot—_no, _Kukai decided that was an understatement. It was _scorching_. Sighing, his shoulders slumped forward and thin, tan fingers nimbly unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white school shirt and tugged at the green plaid tie around his neck. It had never been so hot before and it wasn't getting any better, not when he was currently on his way over to the Yuiki residence to visit his childish best friend. A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the small immature redhead frowning and eating a whole box of popsicles and complaining that it was just too darn hot to do much of anything else.

Releasing a light laugh, the auburn haired teen jumped onto the sidewalk and continued on his way. Kukai had also decided that it wasn't fair that school was actually _allowed _to be in on such a hot day. Weren't school's cancelled during snowstorms? Well, why didn't they do the same thing when the weather was like a bazillion degrees too hot out. "I might suffer a heat stroke ne?" He mumbled to himself before chuckling and completely engulfed in his thoughts he hadn't realized that he was already at the Yuiki residence or that he was currently passing by it. "Oi, Kukai…where are you going?" Daichi called as he tugged at a few auburn strands of Kukai's hair and blinking, the soccer player stopped and glanced up at his chara.

"What is it Daichi?" He probed and the chara pointed at the two story house now completely on their right.

"You're passing the house…are you alright?" The green haired chara probed and blinking, Kukai's gaze drifted over to the house before he laughed nervously.

"Whoops my bad. I guess this weather's making me a bit _loony_!" He laughed and Daichi nodded.

Running back to his destination, Kukai kicked the metal gate and allowed it to swing open moaning as he headed up the walkway and spotted the small redhead on the porch, dressed in a pale yellow summer dress and a popsicle stick in her mouth and a bored expression on her face. Nut-brown eyes locking on the form of her high school best friend, Yaya perked up considerable. "Kukai!" She called jumping to her feet and grinning she ran towards him, her bare feet padding against the stone pathway. Reaching him, she grabbed his hand and tugged looking up into his handsome face, her large eyes shining brightly. "What are you doing here?" She probed and grinning Kukai ruffled the preteen's hair and shrugged.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit." He replied and Yaya grinned as she continued sucking on her popsicle.

"Eh? But aren't you hot? It's too hot today ne?" She asked tugging at the sleeveless summer dress and moving back to the porch dragging Kukai along with her. "Tadase-kun said he'd be here later and Amu-chan couldn't come." She said and Kukai nodded before quirking a brow as he allowed the younger girl to drag him along.

"What about Rima and Nagihiko?"

Pouting, Yaya plopped down on the porch and pulled her knees in. Her hair was damp and clung to her forehead as she bit off a part of the popsicle and prodded her cheek with the index finger off her right hand. "They're out…_together_." She mumbled and Kukai grinned before he plopped down beside her and yawned. "Well duh Yaya, that's what couples do." He teased and Yaya pouted before the two fell into a comfortable silence. Finishing her popsicle, Yaya frowned and leaned forward, pressing her face against her kneecaps as she stared out at the street. Sighing, her hair fell into her face and Kukai grinned.

"Hey, why don't we do something to cool down?" He suggested and a quizzical expression crossed her face as she turned to look at him.

"Like what?" She asked and yawning, Kukai shrugged as he got up and offered her a helping hand.

"Don't know…maybe if we move around a bit we'll think of something until Tadase gets here." He said and Yaya frowned as she pushed her lower lip out and crossed her arms, rejecting his hand.

"But that'll just make it hotter!" She whined and Kukai grinned as he pulled the girl up even without her consent.

"So."

Frowning, Yaya followed behind Kukai as he maneuvered his was around the side of Yaya's house. Kukai shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned as he pushed the wooden gate on the side of the house opened and stepped through. It swung backwards after he stepped through and putting a hand out, Yaya stopped the door from swinging in her face. "Kukai!" She whined and the older boy just chuckled as he moved towards the backyard and grumbling to herself, Yaya followed. As she trudged grumpily behind the auburn haired high schooler her large eyes landed on the hose and a grin plastered her expression.

Kukai was too busy moving towards the cool shade of a large tree in the backyard, unaware of the fact that the redhead preteen was no longer following him. Lowering himself onto the grass, a sigh of contentment slipped out of his lips as he rested his body against the trunk of the tree and his eyes slid shut. He had half expected Yaya to plop down beside him and nag him about why they couldn't just go inside but his weariness removed such thoughts from his mind. The heat had made him drowsy, and he was just about to doze off when something cool and refreshing sprayed his face and jostled him back to reality.

Eyes snapping open, Kukai could barely see as water dripped from his wet hair blurring his vision. He could barely make out the form of someone standing in front if him, laughing and holding something green in their hands. "Yaya?" He croaked and the cute sound of her giggling filled his ears as he swiped at his wet face. Once his vision was clear, he stared at the redhead. She was standing in front of him with a hose in her hands and a bright, slightly _sadistic _dare he say grin plastered to her cute, tan face.

"Yaya!" He called and the girl stared at him innocently, as if she weren't holding the offending hose in her hands. "Yes, Kukai?" She sung in a sweet tone that created tremors on the boy's skin. "What are you doing with **that**?" He probed trying to remain calm as he pointed at the hose. Blinking, Yaya stared down at the hose before she shrugged halfheartedly. "Nothing, you said that you wanted to _cool down_ ne?" She said and Kukai's brows furrowed and he was just about to respond when he was sprayed in the face once more.

Jumping, Kukai stared wide eyed at the redhead who had stepped back. "Yaya!" He shouted and the said girl shrugged before she raised the hose upwards and pressing down on the trigger sprayed the older boy in his face once more. The water totally wet his hair, and the top of his blazer and soaked through most of his shirt and yelping at the feel of the icy temperature against his heated body, he reached out frantically for the hose. Thinking one step ahead, Yaya skipped backwards still spraying him and laughing and not paying attention to her surroundings, she continued backwards until her body fell back into a low shrub.

Screaming in surprise, Yaya lost her grip on the hose and tried to scramble quickly out of the bush before she felt something cold crash into her from behind. Screaming, the redhead whirled around and stared at a dripping wet Kukai holding the hose in his hands. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she tried not to look at how perfectly the wet shirt was sticking to his skin or how his eyelids were dropping and his wet auburn hair was lying flatly against his forehead. Gulping, she tried to smile apologetically as she flailed her arms about. "Ano, I'm sorry Kukai…I didn't mean to…please don't spray me—it was just a joke!" She cried and quirking one thin brow, Kukai stared at her terrified face before he grinned evilly. He was the one with the power now and Yaya Yuiki was going to pay.

Not wasting anytime, Kukai pulled down on the trigger and sprayed Yaya right in the face. Squeaking, the redhead moved sideways and slipping on the now wet grass, her body crashed into the grass and she groaned. Stopping, Kukai stared curiously at his friend, "are you alright Yaya?" He asked and the only thing he got from the girl on the floor trying to get up was a low groan. Moving towards her was the biggest mistake Kukai had ever made. With a loud screech, Yaya launched at him and slipping on the grass, they both toppled to the grass; knocking the wind out of them both.

Kukai grunted as his back hit the grass and opening his eyes, his breath caught. There on top of him was the redhead. Cheeks growing uncomfortably hot, Kukai's grip on the hose loosened and he stared into Yaya's large nut-brown eyes. Neither of them made to move, and Yaya could feel her heart pounding in her chest as emerald and nut-brown bore into one another. "Ano," Yaya breathed as she made to move off of the older boy and without thinking, Kukai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, causing their noses to brush. Yaya's eyes widened but Kukai appeared to be in total control of his movements as he leaned in closer. Not knowing what to do, Yaya closed her eyes and leaned in as well their lips barely brushing.

"Eh? Souma-san? Yuiki-san?"

An unsure, polite voice called not too far off and eyes widening, Kukai and Yaya ripped apart and rose to their feet, not looking at one another. Stepping through the wooden side gate, Tadase stared at his friends both soaked completely and looking rather flushed and flustered at they refused to look at the other. From under her wet lashes, Yaya chanced a glance over at the auburn haired teen who looked as if he had fully recovered from the previous encounter. Grinning, Kukai ran a hand through his soaked hair before he pranced towards the blond and wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders and leaned into the boy. "Tadase, we were wondering when you were coming…we just had a _little_ water fun while we waited!" He explained and nodding slowly, Tadase didn't say another word as he was dragged back towards the front by a grinning, animated Kukai and Yaya just stared blankly after them. Running her fingers over her lips, she grinned before she ran out after them.

**---**

A/N: there you go…another chapter done and until next month. I hope that you guys enjoyed this~ Maple Syrup totally ROCKS!


	27. Hallows Eve

**--**_**We're live in …**_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

**Sie: -**_clears throat and grins broadly_**- 'Ello everyone! How are you today?? Good? that's great because I am too! And by good I totally mean that I'm absolutely **_**psyched! **__–pumps fist into air-_

**Daichi: eh?? Aren't you gonna tell them **_**why **_**you're so psyched today?? –**_stares at Sie_**-**

**Sie: OH that's right –**_clears throat again as a dramatic drum roll starts_**- I'm absolutely psyched because tomorrow (October 21, 2009)marks the one year anniversary for Bits and Pieces!**

_-panels in the ceilingf opens up and colourful/glittery confetti and "one year anniversary" balloons fall from the sky and litter the floor as Sie, Daichi and Pepe jump about looking a lot like iCarly idiots ( by the way _**I don't own iCarly)**_-_

**Sie: so yea….I wanna thank all my **_**loverly **_**reviewers and dedicated readers who make it a goal to follow these little drabbles with us and have made it to chapter 27—you guys rock! **_–peace sign and large grin-_

**Daichi: so this chapter is dedicated to all of you—**

**Pepe: and is a sorta **_**Halloween **_**chapter because Halloween's coming real soon**

**Sie: so I hope you all enjoy and **_**Merci **__–bows-_

_-curtains close and large projection screen comes down and counts off 3 seconds before lights dim and a computerized voice fills the theatre room-_

**Computerized Voice: **_Welcome to the Bits and Pieces home theatre we hope you enjoy this screening and you are asked to turn all cell phones off and you are reminded that there should be no smoking during today's screening. Thank you and enjoy the film…_

_Yaya: 9; Kukai: 11_

…

**Hallows Eve:**

…

**t h i s **was absolutely preposterous! There was absolutely no way she was scared—it was a Guardian's event for crying out loud! So then, why did fourth grader Yaya Yuiki feel like she was about to piss her pants? Letting out a low whimper, the small redhead wrapped her arms around her cute bumble bee costume and sunk into a corner of the dark spooky room. She could hear other students screaming their heads off as spooky ghouls and goblins jumped out at them. As the sound of a witch's crackly laughter rung through the air it produced goose bumps on the fourth graders upper arms and caused her whole body to shudder violently. "Pepe-tan?" She mumbled before another round of laughter and whimpering, Yaya placed her head between her legs. She could completely remember how this whole _Haunting Hour _started and she had hated the idea the minute it had been uttered nearly two weeks ago.

--_2 weeks prior…_

_"A haunted house?" Amu Hinamori stared blankly at the grinning Jack who nodded and leaned back in his seat. Propping his legs up onto the table, Kukai nodded causing his grin to literally split his face in half and the Joker just blinked her large gold orbs glinting with some hidden emotion. "Yup…it's a great idea ne?" The sixth grader probed and Nadeshiko who had been sipping daintily on her tea nodded with a soft smile and Tadase who had been staring wide eyed at the older boy couldn't hide the broad smile crossing his pale princely face._

_"I think that's a great idea Souma-san." He said offering an encouraging smile which caused Kukai to grin wider—if that were possible. _

_"Well, Yaya doesn't think so!"_

_The sound of the youngest Guardian member's disagreement caught all of their attentions. Averting their gaze onto the small redheaded Ace, everyone just stared at her silently before Kukai's grin faltered before slipping off his face altogether only to be replaced with a quirked brow and the corners of his lips tugging downwards into a frown. "Why?" He nearly hissed taking his legs off the table and leaning forward to get a better look at his partner. Yaya, who had her arms firmly crossed over her flat chest just stared with wide-eyes at the Jack before jutting her lower lip out and with a dramatic sigh, turned slightly in her chair; looking away from the older boy. "Yaya thinks that it's a stupid idea!" She professed and the other Guardians were quiet, watching as Kukai's expression became unreadable. _

_"Yaya!" Nadeshiko reprimanded while Amu stared at the Jack._

_"Kukai," she called reaching a hand out towards him only to be stopped when a broad wicked grin painted Kukai's face._

_With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head downwards. "Really Yaya? Hmm…I was sorta thinking that you were just __**scared **__of the idea." He replied and Nadeshiko and Amu returned to watching quietly like Tadase had been doing and three sets of eyes landed on the Ace. Her face was crumbling, but she refused to look at the older boy in such a state. So sucking up her obvious discomfort, she "hmphed" and glanced sideways at Kukai, her longer side bangs blocking her face from view. "Why would Yaya be scared?" She retorted and Kukai caught the little crack in her voice and his grin broadened. With another sigh, he propped his elbows up onto the table and observed Yaya. He knew that she was scared—that had to be the reason but because she was such a stubborn person she wouldn't admit it. Now __**that **__gave Kukai room to poke fun and annoy the girl to no end. _

_"If you're not scared prove it."_

_It was as simple as that and blinking, Yaya turned to look at him. Her eyes were large and uncertain and as Kukai stared into them his grin just broadened and he placed his cheek against his palm and stared disinterestedly as he stated his terms. "You have to help put the haunted house together and on Halloween you have to be there—which is a __**direct requirement**__ since you're a part of the Guardians." He said and Yaya frowned turning to face him completely now. _

_"What if I don't come?" She challenged dropping her usual "third person" speech and Kukai's grin became almost cynical. His entire face relaxed and his eyelids drooped as he sighed and lifted his head and stretched his tan arms across the table; the grin dropping from his face to be replaced by a more sober expression. _

_"Then you can't have sweets for an entire month—which will be a total bust because that "no sweets" punishment starts October 31." He said calmly and Yaya's eyes widened and she nibbled on her lower lip. There was no way she wasn't going to eat her share and just about every other Guardian members share of candy on the one day the Heavens had appointed to candy lovers! And an entire month was way too long for one to go without eating any sweets. _

_"Alright…deal I'll be there and I'll get to eat candy!" She exclaimed and grin returning to his face, Kukai nodded and extended his hand towards Yaya. _

_"Great." _

_"Great!"._

_"Deal?" He said handing her his hand which she stared at for a moment before she placed on one of her rare serious expressions that looked absolutely comical to Kukai._

_"Deal!" She repeated meeting his hand and they shook both firmly and briskly. That had been the moment she had fucked herself over big time. _

_---_

_It took approximately a week for the gang to finish constructing the Seiyo Academy's scariest Haunted House and it was in the few days leading up to the great event that Yaya started getting nervous. Wrenching her fingers around the fleece material of her bumble bee costume, Yaya bit her lower lip as she stared up at the Guardian's greenhouse which had been converted into a spooky house complete with thunder and lightening bouncing off the glass walls and lighting up the dark sky. Forcing a large lump down her throat, Yaya allowed her eyes to land on the long line that had already formed outside of the greenhouse. Other Seiyo students dressed in a variety of both original and unique costumes chattered excitedly amongst one another as they waited to be admitted into the Haunted House. _

_At the front of the line, taking tickets and dressed in their Seiyo uniforms were Nadeshiko and Tadase. "C'mon Yaya-chan!" Pepe urged and nodding tightly, Yaya willed her body to move towards her doom. As she got closer, she could feel her heart desperately trying to burst out of her chest and raising a shaky hand, Yaya tugged at Nadeshiko's cape catching the older girl's attention. "Eh? Yaya-chan." She called as her honey orbs focused on the redhead and she smiled at the fourth grader's choice of costume. _

_"Bumble bee? Cute." She giggled and Yaya managed a small smile as Tadase turned to look at her. _

_"Yuiki-san, you made it." He sounded relieved and even as childish as the Ace was she realized that running this Haunted House was in need of every last Guardian member—even the charas were helping out. _

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_Her voice betrayed her, she was sure of it. Nadeshiko and Tadase also knew that the redhead was absolutely scared shitless but offered encouraging smiles. "You can help out Amu-chan…she should be in the main part of the house." Nadeshiko stated and placing a hand on Yaya's shoulder, she directed the girl into the house. "Good luck," Nadeshiko whispered before she released Yaya and returned to helping Tadase admit customers. Sucking in a deep breath, Yaya squeezed her eyes shut and stepped over the threshold and into the bull's den. It was dark and spooky and through the long fitted black sleeves of her costume, Yaya felt the sudden drop in temperature. "Find Amu-chi...find Amu-chi." She repeated like a mantra in her head as she stumbled around completely blinded by the darkness of the whole thing. _

_The sound of her light footsteps were the only thing she could hear as she moved through the hall. She had to admit, the Guardians had done one hell of a job transforming their greenhouse meeting area into a spooky prison. If she looked up she could see through the glass roof and out into the cloudless sky, the same couldn't be said of the walls. They had been covered with a black covering and cobwebs and other spooky things covered the walls and floors. Yaya's breath was heavy and she thought of turning around and getting out of there a countless amount of times but she couldn't. If she baled that meant Kukai would win…and if Kukai won that meant she couldn't have sweets for an entire month! With that thought, Yaya pressed onwards. _

_It was dark and spooky and the deeper she got into the maze of darkness, the louder the sound of customers screaming rung through her ears. She had been fortunate not to run into anything yet but from the sound of those screams the stuff they had encountered must have been terrible. But then again, how long would it be before she herself ran into something absolutely spooky? Turning down a corner, she continued walking at a slow, careful pace before she heard something behind her. Her first thought—Amu. After all, that was who she was looking for wasn't it? The redhead wasn't sure anymore—Amu was supposed to be in the main hall and yet, hadn't she past that an eternity ago? _

_"Amu-chi!" _

_Her voice was full of relief as she turned to meet the rosette but her eyes grew wide when she in fact came face to face with the ugliest, creepiest looking goblin she had ever seen. Screaming, Yaya whirled around and ran hastily down the hall. Her screams echoed off the walls and she flailed her arms about frantically and not paying attention she smashed into something and toppled backwards. Butt slamming into the floor, Yaya looked up only to stare into the green face of a witch dummy who had a large wart resting on her nose and long dirty silver hair. Screaming even louder than last time, the redhead scrambled backwards before getting up and hightailing it back the way she had come. _

_Where the hell was Amu? Better yet, where the hell was anyone? She felt all alone and trapped in a maze filled to the brim with spooky creatures that were being controlled mechanically. Yaya wanted to cry—in fact, she had been crying since she had run into the goblin. Swiping at her eyes, she panted and pressed her fuzzy costume against a wall. Her eyes were huge and her heart felt like it was one step away from bursting out of her chest. Why had she gotten herself entangled in this deal? There was no way she was going to make it out of here without pissing her pants first. _

_"Pepe-tan?" _

_Her voice was light as she stared down at her black Mary Jane's waiting for a response. And when none came she looked up only to see that there was no Pepe in sight—she was all alone in her worst nightmare come to life. "Pepe-tan." She sniffed as tears welled in her eyes and body trembling, she slipped down the side of the wall she was leaning against and hugged her knees, "I'm all alone." She croaked sniffing lightly. _

_--Present time…_

Tears rolled down Yaya's cheeks as she shuddered and when screams rung through the air again she yelped, making herself appear smaller than she already appeared to be at the moment. She was so preoccupied with crying her eyes out that she didn't seem to hear the soft footsteps getting closer to her, nor did she hear a snickering Kukai who was carrying a jar under his right arm. As he got closer, he spotted a small yellow and black figure hunched in the corner obviously crying and his first thought was _how'd a first grader get in here? _Dropping the grin, Kukai moved towards Yaya. "Hey kid, are you alright?" He asked worriedly placing a hand on Yaya's shoulder causing the girl to gasp before her head shot up out from between her legs and she screamed loudly.

"Don't hurt me!"

Blinking, it took a few seconds for Kukai's ears to stop ringing from the redhead's loud scream in which he easily recognized the figure he thought was a helplessly terrified first grader only moments ago. "Yaya?" He called stupidly and blinking, Yaya allowed her gaze to focus on Kukai, tears welling in her large nut-brown eyes. "Kukai!" She called in relief and the auburn haired sixth grader nodded, as he lent a helping hand and helped the redhead to her feet. "Why were you in the corner crying? And what are you wearing?" He probed completely confused and Yaya allowed her gaze to drift to the boy's attire as she tried to regain complete balance of herself. Kukai was wearing his uniform and swiping at her eyes, Yaya shrugged. "It's my costume…I'm a bumble bee." She mumbled and Kukai nodded halfheartedly waiting for her to explain why she had been crying earlier.

Picking up on this, Yaya sighed and bowed her head in defeat. "I got scared Kukai…I am scared and I've always been scared that's why I didn't wanna do the Haunted House thing!" She confessed her eyes welling up once more with tears and Kukai nodded as the redheaded fourth grader sniffed. "I guess you win?" She croaked and Kukai placed his free hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "Why don't we call it a draw?" He suggested and eyes shaking dangerously, Yaya offered a small smile which Kukai returned with one of his signature grins. "That would be fair," she said and Kukai chuckled ruffling her hair. "Yah, real fair now how about I get you out of here?" He offered wrapping his arm around the Ace's small shoulders as her brows furrowed. "But what about Pepe-tan? I lost her." Her voice wavered and Kukai was quiet for a moment before he whispered something to his own chara who then flew away moments later.

"She'll be fine…now let's go." He said stepping forward taking the girl along with him.

They walked in silence for awhile. Yaya's heart had stopped pounding crazily and her breathing had returned to normal. Their footsteps were in perfect sync as they moved towards the exit and Yaya noticed the jar under Kukai's arm and instantly became curious. "Ano…Kukai?" She called catching the older boy's attention, and quirking a brow Kukai cocked his head sideways to see the small girl better. "Yah Yaya?" He honestly had no idea what it was this time. He had already called a draw on their _game _and he was letting the Ace leave the Haunted House with her dignity in tact. What could be wrong now? Bringing her thin, tan index finger to her chin, Yaya tapped it thoughtfully. Her eyes met Kukai's for a brief moment before settling on the jar. "What's that?" She asked curiously pointing at the jar and blinking, Kukai was reminded of the jar under his arm.

Removing it from his pit and holding it up in front of him, he grinned proudly. "This? Oh they're just eyeballs." He said truthfully shaking the jar and causing the squishy white balls to bounce against one another in the clear liquid before a blue one directed its gaze on Yaya and her eyes widened. Without thinking, she screamed loudly and broke into a run down the hall and burst out of the house in a panic, leaving Kukai behind to stare at her with a slack jaw. After a moment, he caught himself and blinked. "What? They're fake." He said to no one in particular as he shook the jar about once more and shrugging, turned around and hurried back into the depths of the house.

--

_-Curtain reopens to reveal Sie, Daichi and Pepe standing on the stage-_

**Sie: well…there you guys go—the newest chapter of Bits and Pieces…the Hallows Eve chapter**

**Daichi: we hope that you guys enjoyed it**

**Pepe: and until next month **

_-waves and grins like idiots-_

**Sie: we hope you all have a Happy Halloween from me and my friends to you and yours! **_–peace sign and tosses candy into the audience- _**You guys totally rock and I just wanna remind you all that it's because of all of you my readers/reviewers/favoriters/devoted fans that this story has made it to its **_One Year Anniversary mark _**and is still going strong **_–pumps fists and grins-_ **Goodnight everybody and peace out all my LOVERS!**

**--NB. **Seriously, a HUGE round of gratitude goes out to all of you who have allowed me to keep writing this story. Now I just wanted to point some things out. To all of you who have read my profile you already know that this story is due to have 50 chapters (if you haven't go check my prof out! There are all kinds of things on there PLUS some other story ideas that you might be interested in)…now here's the thing. I need **YOU GUYS'** help to make it to the 50 chapter **MARK**! It's real simple all you have to do is **SEND ME** a **PM OR INCLUDE** it in **YOUR** review some ideas that you guys think will make **NICE **chapters for this story. The ideas have to be suitable material because that's what this story is all about and the best ones will get turned into featured chapters now below this is the things that should be included in your ideas!

**--**

-It has to make **SENSE **(that's **MORE** than important)

-It should be T material the **WORST** (meaning it can be K.K+.**OR** T)

-**NO** lemons (I don't write that stuff)

-it has to have a plot (even if you give me a workable scenario I'll probably be able to make it work)

-it **HAS TO BE** the KukaixYaya pairing **NOT** Kutau!

-include the title of the chapter (if you don't have titles in mind it doesn't matter we'll work something out together^^)

-multiple entries of ideas are allowed (its cool when people wanna be helpful!)

**--**

**--NB-2.** Well, _-dusts hands off and smiles proudly- _I think that's about everything and honestly I am thanking everyone who reads and reviews this story…reviews get you cookie points, a dedication (if you want it) **AND** an update from my lazy ass as soon as possible. Also you've all probably noticed that I've changed the rating to T well, I've realized that in some of these I curse way to much and there are some "suggestive themes" so it was only fair that I bump up the rating. Once again thanks and HAPPY HALLOWEEN…I'm spending mines with my new best friend Pat! _–wraps arms around Pat and bounces about-_

_Au Revoir~_

_--_

Chapter written and published October 20, 2009.


	28. Not THIS Again!

Pre Author's Note: So I celebrated my birthday yesterday and realized…**DAMN** I'm getting old [sighs] that along with the obvious fact that this story STILL isn't completed yet [double the reason to be peeved now]

A/N: Okay so I really don't feel like doing one of those stupid random rant things I usually do at the beginning of every chapter today. I hope none of my faithful readers are disappointed at the lack of stupidity in this chapter. Now down to business…last chapter I might have mentioned that this was gonna be a **50** chapter story—THAT train of thought has been absolutely **DESTROYED!** Because I no longer have the attention span or inspiration to create **THAT** many chapters Bits and Pieces will now be a **30** chapter story seeing as I'm already on chapter 28 and two more chapters really couldn't hurt! Right? So…Like someone always says let's get this show on the road ne?

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and surprisingly…I'm pretty happy with that!

...

Ages: Open to interpretation…

---

**THUMP!**

Groaning, Yaya curled into a tight ball from where she now lay on the cold wood floor, her back turned towards the high four-poster bed that she was once cocooned within. Not moving, Yaya closed her eyes and listened to the soft snoring that filled the otherwise dark and quiet bedroom.

She probably would have drifted off and left herself on the floor if it wasn't so hard and if she had had a pillow. Rolling over and moaning, she sat up and standing on her knees, she peered over the side of the bed and stared at the culprit. There sleeping; completely consuming the majority of the bed was her husband, he was lying on his stomach, head buried in her pillow, lips slightly parted for breathing.

Rubbing her eyes, Yaya rose to her feet and shoved him roughly in his shoulder. "Kukai," she called her voice slightly cracking as she looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand on Kukai's side of the bed. 1:15 A.M. they had turned in at least four hours ago in which Yaya had spent two of those hours rolling off the bed and landing on the floor.

Tired and frustrated, she shoved the auburn haired soccer player harder when she got no response. "Kukai!" She whined and Kukai groaned before his eyes opened slightly still heavy with sleep.

Not moving from his position against the pillows, he cast the thin redhead a quick glance.

"What is it Yaya?" He asked and frowning, Yaya shoved him slightly as she pressed her knees into the soft mattress.

"You kicked me off the bed—_again_," she stated and sucking in a deep breath of air, Kukai scooted over as Yaya settled back under the covers.

"I did? I'm sorry," he whispered halfheartedly as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and nuzzled into the small of her neck.

"Yea you did," she mumbled as she brought her knees up allowing them to touch her flat stomach.

Kukai kissed her neck softly and Yaya shivered at the feel of his soft lips against her skin. Within seconds, he had drifted off once more and his cool breath fanned against her bare neck causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Kukai?" She called out quietly but he didn't move and she could feel his dead weight against hers and sighing, she switched her position and buried her face in his chest listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

Twirling a strand of Kukai's messy hair on her finger, Yaya allowed her drooping eyelids to close. There was no way that she was going to fall off the bed again not when Kukai had her engulfed in an embrace that was quite normal for the both of them.

Yaya easily felt herself slipping into her sub-conscience. Releasing a soft sigh, her body fully relaxed into the mattress just before Kukai shifted and with a _thump _she found herself back on the hard wooden floor. Then again, it had been that position which had resulted in her falling off the bed in the first place.

---

A/n: there you go…a brand SPANKING new chapter completely inspired off a short story that I wrote during stupid chemistry. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure as hell did! 2 more chapters to go! HOOT HOOT! So stay tuned for the last two chapters of this epic thingy that I've spent an entire YEAR of my life writing [grins broadly]. Bye for now though~

--

Written and posted: November 27, 2009


	29. Shhh!

A/n: another chapter without a big BANG of an entrance…oh well [shrugs]. Here's to another chapter of Bits and Pieces and to the idea that I can actually update this thing on time. Meh, must be the "_**This Is It!**_" feeling kicking in! Well anyway here it is the 29th chapter of Bits and Pieces! Pull back the damn curtains and let's get this shindig rolling!

…

Disclaimer: 29 chapters later and Kukai and Yaya along with the rest of Shugo Chara **STILL** don't belong to me…

…

Ages: Subjective

(in this chapter both Kukai and Yaya are still in grade school and Amu hasn't joined the Guardians yet).

…

_**Shhh!**_

…

**---**

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yup."

Yaya frowned as both her and her partner stood staring at the many large, disorderly bookshelves decorating the large library. Today wasn't Kukai or Yaya's day, after having the longest Guardian meeting in history the Jack and Ace had been forced into cleaning up the library; which was at the moment "closed for maintenance". With a frown matching his counterpart, Kukai allowed for his jade eyes to sweep over the room and releasing a deep sigh, he raked a hand through his hair.

Turning to face the smaller Ace, Kukai allowed for his gaze to drift just beyond her and lock on a _Reading is Key _poster adorning one of the far walls. "Well, let's get started. After all, this _will_ take awhile." His tone was light as he moved towards one of the many shelves and with a whine and a deeper frown, Yaya followed after him. "Yaya hates cleaning," she complained and Kukai laughed, pulling books from the shelves his gaze travelled over the titles of the books before it drifted up and landed on the pouting redhead who was prodding lazily at a few books on the shelves. "Neither do I but you heard the King…this is our task so…no more complaining."

With a huff, Yaya unwillingly began to clean up her assigned bookshelf while Kukai also drifted back to work. The two were quiet as they continued working, the only noise coming from either of the duo when they pulled out an extremely dusty book which raised dust into the air and resulted in them sneezing. After two full hours all the lower halves of the shelves were clean and organized and Kukai and Yaya found themselves pulling out chairs so that they could reach the higher rows. Screeching filled the otherwise quiet library as they dragged the chairs away from the study area and into the rows of shelves and books, earning the attention of the librarian who had previously been busy researching something on the library's old computer.

Looking up, the old lady peered at the two over the rim of her glasses. Tapping her pen against the opened book in front of her, a frown graced her expression; if it weren't for the letter the duo had handed to her on their way in she would have yelled at them already and probably threw them out for disturbing the peace. "Excuse me; this is a library you know!" She snapped and both Kukai and Yaya glanced over in her direction. Blinking, Kukai offered a small smile and removed his hand from the chair. "Sorry," he apologized picking up the chair and nudging Yaya in the arm; he moved quietly back to his work station. Pouting, Yaya followed Kukai's lead and hoisting her chair up as high as the petite girl could, she trudged back to her work station, not glancing back at the librarian.

Reaching her station once more, Yaya clambered onto the chair and began organizing the upper shelves. With time, her face had relaxed and she started humming a soothing song to herself. Pushing books back into their slots and taking out new ones, she could see Kukai right out of the corner of her eye; his actions mirroring her own perfectly. Thin fingers shoved another book neatly onto the shelf as she heaved an overly exaggeratedly ginormous dictionary down. Not expecting a dictionary to be so large and equally as heavy, Yaya wasn't expecting for her arms to practically go limp and for her to lose her balance as the book slipped off the shelf in her hold and she found herself falling forward.

A soft gasp slipped out through her lips as she released the dictionary in a last ditch effort to save herself but failed miserably. It all happened so fast, one minute she was falling then the next, she had dropped the book but when Yaya opened her eyes which had somehow snapped shut, she found herself uncomfortably on the library floor; with her face smashed into the wood and her butt poised in the air. Her head was only a few inches away from the chair she had currently been standing on and there resting beside her cheek was the cursed dictionary that had led to her current position. "Stupid book," she mumbled to herself before she sat up slowly.

Rubbing her cheek, Yaya shot the offensive book a glare before her gaze rose upwards and her large eyes locked with those of Kukai's. The Jack was staring at her, his eyes wide and his lips parted—the same expression he had had from the moment he had seen the redhead land comically on the floor. "Kukai?" Yaya called and blinking back to reality, Kukai stared at her before he started laughing. A loud, joyous laughter flooded through the entire library which once again earned the attention of a grumpy librarian who looked up once more but couldn't seem to find the cause of the commotion. Figuring she knew exactly who _they _were, the lady stood up abruptly and marched around her desk.

Staring wide eyed at a laughing Kukai, Yaya found herself frowning. "What's so funny?!" She snapped and stifling his laughter, Kukai wiped a single tear from his right eye before he met the smaller girl's gaze once more. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh…it's just that…you looked so funny when you fell, Yaya." He explained and pouting, the redheaded Ace crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and with a loud huff, cocked her head to the side. "Kukai's a _**meanie**_," she mumbled and the auburn haired Jack sighed. "C'mon Yaya, I said I was sorry…and besides, you can't deny it. If it had been me who had made a spill like that you'd still be laughing!" He retorted and when the younger girl refused to answer him, Kukai could feel his patience growing thin.

_Think happy thoughts Kukai, she's just a stubborn kid. _

With a sigh, Kukai jumped easily off his own wooden chair and moved towards the girl. As he drew closer, it became practically impossible for her large nut-brown eyes not to fall on him. Stopping right in front of her, Kukai plopped down on Yaya's abandoned chair and stared tiredly at her. "C'mon Yaya…we need to finish this otherwise we wont be able to go home. Do you really want to spend the next week cleaning up this library?" He questioned and the stubborn mask Yaya was hiding behind began to break as she shook her head in agreement with the Jack; looking a lot like a lost little kid. And with a small smile, nothing more than the upturning of his lips and the gleam in his eye Kukai nodded.

"Then let's get back to work!"

"I'm afraid **that **_**won't**_ be happening Mr. Souma."

Looking up, Kukai's jade eyes locked with the steeled black ones of the librarian. Quirking a brow, Yaya glanced back over her shoulder and stared at the lady who was hovering over them; her hands on her hips and a deep scowl tugging at her lips making them appear so much thinner and barely visible. "Yes?" Kukai called uncertainly and black eyes locking with his own, she moved one hand from her hips and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "That will be all…you two are dismissed!" She stated and bewilderment flashed across both the Jack and Ace's face.

"But we're not done!"

"Oh, I think you are! Now get out! Out of my library this instance, the both of you!"

Her voice was loud and booming as she used the same hand she had risen to her glasses to point one thin index finger in the direction of the library's exit. Both kids stared blankly at the door before Kukai rose from his seat stiffly and glanced down at Yaya. "Let's go," he croaked not wanting to face the librarian's wrath. Looking equally shaken and disoriented, Yaya made no attempt to argue and scrambling to her feet Yaya moved away from the seething librarian and hung closely behind Kukai. Moving as fast as their legs would take them, they exited the library and once the door swung shut behind them, Kukai was laughing again. Quirking a brow, Yaya stared skeptically at the older boy. "What's so funny?" She probed and stifling his laughter, Kukai shook his head about before grinning at the girl. "It's nothing…let's go." Nudging her in the arm lightly, he started walking and blinking Yaya stared after him. _Kukai's so weird. _And with a smile she hurried after him.

---

A/N: there…I actually like this chapter a lot. It's sweet and innocent and it's neither friendship nor romance. It's more of a general chapter (then again this whole chapter is really just a subjective one). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter is leading up to the finale so…don't go anywhere…stay tuned because the last episode of this story is **COMING SOON**! And by _soon _I mean as in **NEXT WEEK** most likely at least. Or as for right now I keep telling myself that…you guys'll just have to wait until you see it in your inboxes –grins evilly- Happy December!

--Updated December 4, 2009


	30. Forever

**Announcer Guy: we're Live in **_**3…2…1!**_

_**Recording…**_

**Sierra: Hello there everyone –**_**jumps out on stage and grins from ear to ear**_**- I'm so glad to be here and I know that you guys are glad to be here too!**

**Pepe: Why's that Sierra-chan? –**_**looks confused**_**-**

**Sierra: -**_**grin widens**_**- because this is it! All of you who are reading this have successfully made it to the end of the last chapter of Bits and Pieces that I'll EVER write! –**_**jumps about giddily**_**-**

**Daichi: er…don't you think you're overreacting??**

**Sierra: why would I think that??? –**_**shoots Daichi a death glare before turning back to the camera and grins**__**broadly**_**- I, of course wanna thank all of those who've read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this back from the beginning in October 2008 **_**or**_** somewhere along the very LONG road that we've been riding along for the longest fuc-er…time EVER!**

**Pepe: ooh and don't forget narrow—the road's been narrow**

**Daichi: and bumpy…very bumpy**

**-**_**both Daichi and Pepe nod in agreement**_**-**

**Sierra: eh? Right…whatever –**_**knocks both charas in the back of their heads**_**- that's not the point. The point IS that we've made it to the end of yet another story –**_**squeals happily**_**- **

**Daichi: so er..we wanna thank you guys for reading—**

**Pepe: and we hope that you all enjoy the last chapter of Bits and Pieces!**

**Sierra: because this story was a BLAST to work on and thanks to all of you who helped us with it. We hope this last chapter is an EXPLOSION –**_**grins broadly**_**- of sorts for you all!**

**Sierra, Daichi and Pepe: ENJOY! –**_**sing-song voice**_**-**

…

Disclaimer: WTF? This is the end of the story…why the hell am I –_smack_- I STILL don't OWN Shugo Chara…are you guys happy now??

**Ages: **…unknown.

…

**Forever**

…

**---**

"Ne, Kukai?"

"Hmm, yea?"

A soft voice filtered through the midsummer evening followed by an even softer reply. The sky had already taken on hues of pink and orange and the wind was no more than a whisper as busy men and women retired for the day. However, two lone figures remained hidden beneath thick layers of dandelions which were growing up to the sky. Another gentle breeze blew threw the meadow taking the pollen of many of it's inhabitants along with it and with a soft sigh, Yaya raised one hand above her lazy form and tried subconsciously to reach the blowing pollen. Failing, she released a deep sigh and rested her tanned arm on her canary yellow sundress, eyes trained on the sky just above. "Summer's over."

Her voice held hints of both sorrow and excitement and as she released another exasperated sigh, the boy lying beside her opened his shocking jade eyes and stared blankly up at the sky. She was right, the summer was over and the following day both Kukai and Yaya would once again be thrust into the crazy world of school, groups and homework. A world full of scolding teachers, laughing friends and boastful coaches. The days would no longer hold a never ending laziness to them and beaches and pure laughter would fade just as the dandelions pollen did in the wind. Staring up at the sky for a moment, Kukai yawned loudly, his head resting against his arms and his eyelids heavy. It was days like this that he enjoyed, there was nothing to do and nobody to impress. Just him and her; her and him, completely lost in and endless meadow of fluffy yellow flowers.

"Yea, but it's not so bad."

Another exasperated sigh which this time came out a little too emphasized to go unnoticed. With a broad grin tugging at his lips, Kukai turned his head ever so slightly and allowed jade eyes to land on the thin redhead lying beside him. Her skin was cast in the setting hues of the sky, making her skin appear almost orange. Looking away from the sky, nut-brown eyes locked with jade ones and Yaya pouted, her arms limp on her chest. "It's worse than not that _bad _Kukai. I hate school, everyone's in high school now and I'm all alone…I hate middle school." She mumbled looking away from the older boy who continued to stare at her. A light pink tinge ran across the bridge of her nose and coloured her tan cheeks. Yaya's hair which she had affectionately been pulled into pigtails for the duration of her grade school years now framed her face; the ginger coloured tresses littered with fallen dandelions and their pollen.

Kukai had to admit, that the girl lying beside him in a vast field of yellow flowers wasn't the same girl he had met so many years ago. Yaya had grown up, losing the immaturity that she had so stubbornly held onto for so many years. She wasn't a baby anymore and she no longer yearned to be one. He wasn't sure when it had happened but somewhere along the line he had fallen for his childhood friend; the girl who had annoyed him senseless with her immaturity. Yaya felt Kukai's gaze on her and turning her head, their eyes locked and she pursed her lips. "What's the matter _**Kukai?**_" She called teasingly, raising her right arm and flicking the boy on the nose with her index finger.

Blinking, Kukai's eyes seemed to focus and he stared blankly at Yaya who was now grinning up broadly at him. "Yaya," he called rubbing the tip of his nose with her right hand, not breaking eye contact. "Hmm? You were spacing out." She replied simply and Kukai sighed before silence engulfed them. It wasn't long before Yaya had reverted her attention to attempting to reach for the blowing pollen and humming softly to herself while Kukai made to lay back down; breaking a dandelion off its stem first and placed it on the younger redhead's chest.

"You like dandelions don't you?"

"No."

The response was quick and certain, but as Kukai cocked his head to the side he was sure that it was all one big lie. Yaya's thin, tan fingers twirled around the flower as her chin almost rested against her chest. Turning on his side, Kukai propped himself up on his elbow and moved one hand forward, allowing it to twirl a single strand of the girl's ginger hair around it. Yaya didn't look up at him and neither did she respond as she continued fiddling with the flower in her small hands. The sun had moved lower and the sky was now darker and the sound of crickets singing into the night was like music to their ears. Breathing in a shaky breath, Yaya allowed a small smile to pull at her pink lips. "I wish today wouldn't end…that we could stay like this forever…not having to worry about school tomorrow." She said softly and Kukai nodded. "It's a very pretty night isn't it? Almost makes you wish time would stand still just for a moment." His voice was just as soft and the wind whistled over their heads, causing the dandelions to bow in its wake.

"Nah, I wish this moment would last forever."

Her voice was soft and was wisped away in the wind almost directly after the words had been uttered, but Kukai heard them. Grinning broadly, he lowered himself back onto the grassy field below and allowing his left hand to grope about for a moment, it soon found what it was looking for. Allowing his warm fingers to come into contact with Yaya's fingers, it felt like tiny bolts of electricity were coursing through his veins. Slowly and carefully, he interlaced his fingers with hers while he stared up at the darkening sky. Kukai seemed to zone out once more, just watching the dandelions take flight in the wind and when Yaya; who was smiling broadly, gaze still locked on the dandelion in her hand squeezed his hand lightly, Kukai jumped. Trying and failing to stifle her laughter, Kukai glanced over at her, grinning stupidly. "What's so funny?" He asked lightly, and Yaya looked up at him with dancing nut-brown eyes.

"You're forever, Kukai."

---

Announcer Guy: whoa nice job guys…very well done

Sierra: -_grins proudly_- I know right?? This is probably the most well written chapter in the whole story –_tries to open a bottle of_ _cider_-

Daichi: definitely if I do say so myself –_sits down on sofa one last time_- I'm gonna miss this set –_sighs_-

Pepe: Pepe will miss this set too –_plops down on floor_-

Sierra: aw c'mon guys! We did our thing for an entire year and 2 months. We deserve to break now! I'm just happy that we had so many faithful readers –_still trying to open bottle_- I just hope to hell that my readers enjoyed this series—Ack! –_bottle pops and squirts all over me and the stage_- anyway –_smacks apple cider tasting lips together and grins broadly at the_ _audience_- once again, a big thanks to everyone who's been reading!

Daichi: yah, and we hope to hear from you in the immediate future on what you thought—

Pepe: your opinion means the world to us

Sierra: so bye for now and until next time!

-_brightly coloured glittery confetti falls from a panel above the stage and ending music starts playing_-

Sierra, Daichi and Pepe: We love you all! –_blows kisses at audience, grins and waves_-

Announcer Guy: this story has been brought to you by the people here at

_**HappY Campers Smoke Chalk Dust^^**_

Au Revoir~

---

Written December 12, 2009


End file.
